7 Jours Avant l'Apocalypse
by SssnappeD
Summary: Juillet 2007. Un orage se déclare sur la ville et tout se bouleverse dans la vie d'Harry. Des rêves le hantent dans lesquels il est l'objet sexuel d'un homme inconnu. Qui est-il ? que veut-il, est-il seulement réel, Harry, sombre peu à peu dans la folie. Duplicata ou phantasme fou d'un garde-fou il ne reste que sept jours à Harry pour démêler ce mystère. [Viol,torture, bd, SM, Gay]
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde,_  
><em>Marre de cette pluie qui n'en finit plus, rincée jusqu'au cou, à bout, mon esprit attisé a eu l'envie brillante de torturer à plaisir quelque personnage tout en contentant ma libido démesurée. De là est née cette histoire sombre et assez hot. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour devenir l'objet de ma folie.<em>  
><em>Là-dessus, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je me fixe une dizaine de chapitres, je sais où je vais et comme l'intrigue est plutôt simple inutile de tergiverser en longueur. Droit au but si je puis dire. XD<em>

* * *

><p><strong>RÉSUMÉ: <strong>  
>Juillet 2007.<br>Harry Potter a presque 26 ans quand l'orage se déclare sur la ville et que tout se bouleverse dans sa vie. Marié à Ginny, deux enfants, journaliste dans un journal de son quartier, il semble le plus heureux des hommes, comblé. Tout cependant n'est qu'une façade. Des rêves le hantent dans lesquels il est l'objet sexuel d'un homme inconnu. Qui est-il ? que veut-il, est-il seulement réel, Harry, sombre peu à peu dans la folie. Duplicata ou phantasme fou d'un garde-fou il ne reste que sept jours à Harry pour démêler ce mystère. Tic tac, l'Apocalypse sonne à sa porte et le sauveur n'a le choix que d'un choix : Accepter ou se laisser mourir.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** VIOL, VIOLENCE, TORTURE, BANDAGE, SM, BOY'S LOVE... que les âmes sensibles ne se risquent surtout pas dans cette lecture.^^  
>Pour les autres, Enjoy !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7 JOURS AVANT L'APOCALYPSE<strong>

Prologue :

Il faisait nuit noire dans la capitale de Londres.

La foudre, fendue le ciel il y a des heures, était tombée avec fracas assourdissant sur bons nombre de bâtiments. Toute la ville était plongée dans les ténèbres. Tout vêtu noir, même la lune avait disparu.

Harry Potter, seul, marchait au milieu de ce désert. Abrité sous le parapluie que Ginny avait glissé avec amour dans sa sacoche le matin, il tentait désespérément de rentrer chez lui. Quitté le travail trop tardivement, -la majorité depuis longtemps déjà au chaud dans son chez soi-, le temps l'avait piégé. Un orage épouvantable avait fait trembler la terre comme le marteau de Thor lancé d'un bout à bout de son monde. Harry avait eu beau courir de tout son souffle, le métro était HS quand il fut parvenu à la station.

Les lumières sont pour une ville comme le sang pour les humains. En être privé signifie un gel pur et simple de tout.

Plus de métro, plus de bus, plus de taxi, Londres semblait décédée. Même le téléphone était mort. Impossible de se guider, impossible de communiquer, les citadins se réfugiaient plus vite qu'un vif d'or dans les refuges les plus sûrs. Ils demandaient asile dans les églises, les restaurants et tous les lieux susceptibles d'accueillir le reste de la population. Pas âme qui vive n'était là pour soutenir le moral d'Harry et pressenti seul au monde il avait hâte d'appréhender le bout de son tunnel. Fort heureusement, Harry était un sorcier doublé d'un sauveur. Aussi, muni de sa baguette dont il ne se séparait jamais, il s'éclaira le chemin d'un « lumos » caché sous le manteau afin de ne pas se laisser déborder dans cette obscurité sans fin. Certes, il aurait pu transplaner et parcourir les dix kilomètres qui le séparaient de sa maison, mais Harry détestait transplaner et même trempé jusqu'aux os, il préféra s'en tenir à ses pieds. Bien ancrés sur le sol et unis solidement au reste de son corps.

- Déjà 11h, se navra-t-il en regardant sa montre dépité. Ginny va s'inquiéter. Merlin faîtes qu'elle ait eu le temps d'aller chercher les enfants avant l'éclosion de ce déluge.

Inquiet, il accéléra sans conviction d'aller plus vite. Il avait l'impression d'être au ralenti ces derniers jours. Des nuits sans sommeil, des cauchemars, il s'épuisait corps et âme sans pouvoir modifier la donne. Ces cauchemars… il n'osait même pas en parler à sa femme. Ni à personne. C'était inqualifiable, imprononçable, pire que ceux connus du temps de Voldemort. Il n'en parlerait pas, même sous la torture. Il se sentait sale, souillé dans sa chair et surtout il avait peur. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, la peur l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un cri d'assassiné dans son lit détrempé de sueur. Ginny, consolatrice, avait bien tenté de s'intéresser, de poser des questions mais réfractaire il n'avait rien laissé paraître et tout dévié vers son travail.

- Alala, quel temps de chien ! s'exclama une voix à la tonalité aussi chaude et douce qu'un soir d'été.

Surpris, Harry fit volte-face. Les yeux plissés pour observer tandis que sa main signait la fin du sortilège, il discerna à l'angle d'une rue la stature ombrée d'un homme inconnu. Patienté sous le porche d'une boutique délaissée, il attendait que la pluie cesse pour repartir. Chapeau à rebord sur la tête, emmitouflé dans son imperméable noir, son visage était prostré dans l'invisible. Harry d'instinct, recula.

- Je vous demande pardon ? relança-t-il sans intention de poursuivre la conversation.

L'homme, sans bouger, leva les deux bras en direction de sa bouche. Il croisa les mains comme pour se couvrir quand le craquement d'une allumette s'interposa dans le silence et les ténèbres. Harry, attentif entraperçut une petite flamme mettre le feu à une cigarette avant que l'obscurité ne reprenne son règne.

- On pourrait croire l'Homme intelligent après toutes ces années d'évolution, déclara l'étranger contenté de son poison respiré plein poumons. Mais non, il continue ses erreurs et la nature dans sa force indomptable nous rappelle notre insignifiance. Il pleut légèrement plus fort sur la terre et nous voilà démunis. Des fourmis courant partout dans toutes les directions, voilà ce que nous sommes dans cet instant. Pathétiques, il suffirait d'un rien pour tous les tuer.

Harry fronça les sourcils, dubitatif et légèrement sonné, puis il secoua la tête dans un air de déni.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dicta-t-il avec la politesse monocorde réservée à ceux qui le désobligeaient. Je suis pressé, au revoir.

- Attendez, scanda l'autre dans son dos. Ciel, je vous ai fait peur. Permettez que je vous offre un café pour me faire pardonner. Il doit bien rester un endroit dans cette ville où trouver du café !

- Non merci. -Harry s'éloigna -. Je vous l'ai dit je suis pressé. Ma femme m'attend et je n'ai pas par habitude de m'attarder avec des étrangers.

- Oh, vous êtes marié ? -l'inconnu tira une autre bouffée de son poison tout en le poursuivant-. Qu'elle femme comblée se doit être. Des enfants ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Harry s'énervait de cette voix mielleuse et persistante que de surcroît il ne connaissait pas. Mais pourquoi continuait-il de lui parler ? Pourquoi ne pas foncer droit devant sans s'arrêter ? Parce que l'homme en dépit de tout résonnait d'un écho perturbateur dans le vibrato de son cœur.

- Hum, réfléchit ce dernier méditatif. Je dirais deux enfants. Deux garçons pour être précis. Oui quelle ne fut pas votre joie au premier né de votre sang.

Harry se figea avant de se retourner. L'homme scrutateur attentionné se mit à rire en conséquence.

» Oui... -la voix douce et chaleureuse fut remplacée d'une note suave et débauchée. Quelle fierté éprouvée en découvrant le visage fatigué et heureux de votre femme tenant dans ses bras votre descendance. Ginny à qui vous aviez fait l'amour tant de fois aux premières années de votre mariage dans l'espoir qu'elle tombe enceinte rapidement. Si impatient vous étiez d'être père. Et vous avez adoré être père, si bien qu'à peine sortie de l'hôpital, vous avez recommencé et semencé votre pauvre femme même pas remise de sa grossesse. Encore et encore, vous l'avez travaillé au corps sans discontinuer.

- A..arrêtez, bégaya Harry pris de panique. Ses mots mouraient avant de naître, il n'avait pas la force de persuasion dans cet instant alors l'autre continua et le pire arriva.

- Vous vous êtes approprié sans son accord tous vos droits de mari. Oui, pauvre Ginny qui sied de tant de générosité à tous vos caprices. Cette même Ginny que vous ne touchez plus depuis des mois.

Bang. Harry totalement renversé se mit à trembler. Mais comment cet homme pouvait savoir ? C'était impossible, irraisonnable de le croire. Il recula plus fort, sous le regard contemplateur de celui considéré comme l'ennemi.

- Oh ? On dirait que je retiens enfin votre attention. Miséricordieux, il faut donc parler de sexe pour que Monsieur Potter vous accorde de son temps.

Un pas, deux, puis trois… encore… et sans voir venir, Harry dont les jambes pesaient plus lourdes que du béton armé se retrouva nez à nez avec ce fantôme venu d'ailleurs.

- Alors, reprit celui-ci toujours occupé à fumer et campé dans des fausses manières de gentleman. Je vous l'offre ce café ? Ou vous préférez que je vous prenne tout de suite ici nu et mouillé. Ahhh, votre voix avant de jouir en abondance quand je m'enfonce profondément entre vos cuisses est un régal. Je frissonne rien que d'y penser. Tout comme vote corps s'excite d'être touché.

Sa cigarette terminée, il la balança, l'écrasa du pied avant de se pencher.

»N'est-ce pas Harry que tu adores m'avoir en toi ?

Harry manqua peu de s'étouffer. Les pupilles dilatées dans celles maintenant découvertes et qui le fixaient avec obscénité le chavirèrent dans la folie. Visage connu et reconnu et esquissé d'un sourire sadique inhabituel, il pensa l'un de ses cauchemars devenu réalité. Sans force pour se défendre, la main transie sur sa baguette, il n'eut aucune échappatoire. Pas le temps de s'enfuir, la main de l'homme qui empestait le tabac voila son visage et tout fut trop tard.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Un cri, Harry se réveilla convulsif dans son lit.

Moite, fiévreux, le sexe déployé haut dans son bas de pyjama, il mit du temps pour s'assurer son point d'appartenance. Un cauchemar ? Il ne se rappelait rien si ce n'était une sensation désagréable de mal être et d'enferment de son corps. Des barreaux tout de noir faisaient battre son cœur dans un rythme malade.

- Harry, l'interpela sa femme exhumée de son sommeil par son appel à l'aide. Harry mon cœur tu vas bien ?

Virée un court instant vers sa table de chevet, elle alluma la lampe avant de le dévisager. Harry ébloui ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Ginny était à ses côtés. Ginny était réelle, il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Fort.

- Harry ?

Harry avait mal, son membre engorgé inexplicablement réclamait être libéré et esclave sans se plaindre il laissa son corps parler pour lui. D'un bond et sans aval, il se jeta sur elle. Dominateur, il la retourna sans ménagement pour se plaquer contre son corps fragile et innocent.

- Harry ? qu'est-ce que… se débâtit Ginny terriblement terrifiée par la virulence presque bestiale de son mari. Son regard un bref instant avait changé, perverti d'une étincelle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle avait peur.

- Chut, ordonna-t-il en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main. Sa voix était rauque, grave, emprunte d'un désir incontrôlable. La peur percutée dans les tremblements de sa femme apeurée l'excitait en catastrophe. Dans son délire, il respira son odeur comme un parfum aphrodisiaque. Laisse-toi faire, conseilla-t-il en relevant sa chemise de nuit. Habile il se défroqua, lui écarta les cuisses de son autre main avant de la soulever un minimum et de tirer sur sa culotte pour dévoiler le lieu qu'il se prédestinait. Il trempa un doigt dans sa profonde intimité puis d'aspiration plus perverse et audacieuse, il remonta, optant l'autre chemin.

- Non, pas là, supplia-t-elle conscient de ses intentions. Affolée elle sentait déjà le bout de sa virilité chercher sa place. Pitié Harry, arrête, c'est sale, je ne veux pas. Elle essaya de le refouler, de balayer de ses deux mains, fouillant ses tissus pour se recouvrir mais plus puissant il contra.

- S'il te plait Ginny, répliqua-t-il sans s'arrêter. Il jubilait ses soubresauts se répercutant délicieusement contre son corps. J'en ai besoin alors ne boug...

Silence, il s'immobilisa. Extirpé tout à coup de son besoin primaire, il se rehaussa et s'éloigna. Un bruit à l'autre bout du couloir venait de l'éjecter hors de l'extase, retenu in extrémis au bord du gouffre.

- Albus… interpréta Ginny à demi-mot et soulagée d'ourdir les pleurs de son dernier. Il s'est réveillé, laisse-moi partir.

Elle le poussa, se tourna, se leva, retroussa prestement sa chemise et sans autre mot quitta la chambre comme une victime empressée d'échapper à son bourreau.

Harry abandonné et entièrement redescendu sur terre, se frappa intérieurement du mot coupable. Conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, un haut le cœur lui comprima la gorge, il se mordit les lèvres.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-qui m'arrive ? s'accusa-t-il malheureux. Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Le sexe toujours à l'air, l'esprit brumeux il s'évertua d'intercepter des réponses. Son cauchemar si telle était la définition, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Alors comment pouvait-il être sûr de n'avoir jamais connu de peur plus absolue dans toute sa vie que celle qu'il ressentait encore dans ce moment.

- Merde, j'suis en train de passer dingue, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide par pitié.

Comme couché sur le ventre, il s'enfonça le visage dans l'oreiller dans l'instance de se tuer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était capturé dans des bras qui n'avaient rien de comparables à ceux bienveillants de Morphée. Plus durs, plus forts et plus à même de l'entrainer dans la dépression de son corps sensible et déviant, ils le parasitaient du tréfonds de son âme. Son comportement sexuel était en train de se muter.

Dehors, le ciel présageait une journée coloriée tout en noir. Loin, très loin, par-delà les sommets les plus hauts de Londres, un orage se préparait. La terre allait se révolter et gémir son indépendance comme jamais auparavant. Une fin du monde dans le cœur d'Harry.

_Des fourmis courant partout dans toutes les directions, voilà ce que nous sommes dans cet instant. Pathétiques, il suffirait d'un rien pour tous les tuer._

Tic tac, il ne restait que 7 jours avant l'apocalypse.


	2. Jour 1

Yo!  
>Alors, alors... 6 Followers, 2 Favs et PAS un seul mot... vraiment je ne vous félicite pas.<br>Là-dessus, bonne lecture quand même. ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jour 1<strong>

Harry n'y voyait rien.

Une lueur rouge, -une bougie proche de mourir-, léchait le centre du plafond. L'obscurité, plus lourde qu'un géant tombé du ciel et atterri sur le dos d'une fourmi, procurait un sentiment de vide incomparable. Un néant. Quatre murs, pas de fenêtre, l'endroit de sa déportation s'acclimatait comme à une chambre noire. Une antichambre aurait-il pu définir avec humour si son esprit n'avait pas été engourdi par la peur et la douleur. Harry avait mal. Allongé sur un matelas sale des plus précaires -de par l'odeur et le toucher rugueux du tissu-, tout son corps s'étirait dans la souffrance. Nu, sale, puant la sueur et la poussière, et attaché à des maillons de fers solidement scellés au mur derrière lui, il n'était libre d'aucune action. Impossible de bouger, impossible de s'examiner, impossible de préméditer sa fuite. Il devait fuir, il le savait. Tout son alarmomètre hurlait s'évader de cet endroit s'il désirait en ressortir vivant. Mais son corps n'était qu'une loque, délabré physiquement et moralement. Son cerveau ne commandait plus rien, et sa magie de sorcier ne lui était d'aucun secours. Absente, elle semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Même supplié la téléportation, il restait là dans cette cave aux relents toxiques qui lui donnaient la nausée, à prier Merlin et tous ses apôtres de lui venir en aide. En vain. L'espoir tuait son rêve, son rêve était un miracle. Utopique et abstrait.

- Mais par le ciel, s'intercala la voix d'un homme au milieu des ténèbres. Est-ce mon imagination ou ma belle au bois dormant daigne enfin m'offrir le privilège de son réveil.

Harry se mit à trembler. Son corps et son cœur sur le champ réactifs de cet inconnu originaire du néant, il palpita dans un rythme de panique accélérée. Condamné, il leva la tête, étira le cou dans le désir insensé d'amortir son bourreau mais trop tard, deux bras forts et puissants s'enroulaient autour de sa poitrine pour lui interdire tous mouvements.

- Tu as dormi longtemps tu sais, lui chuchota l'homme au creux de l'oreille avant d'y glisser la langue pour le lécher avec une impudeur maîtrisée. J'ai pensé un moment t'avoir tué. -deux mains serpentèrent contre son corps, s'aventurant à le toucher partout, chutant terriblement plus bas. Son ventre, ses hanches, et encore plus bas-. Mais il ne faut pas mourir tout de suite, on ne doit pas mourir encore. J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre et tu as tant de choses à comprendre. Je m'amuse avec toi, j'adore ça.

Harry serra les dents. Une main libertine et aussi précise qu'un attrapeur de Quidditch venait sans préavis et violemment de lui attraper le sexe pour le comprimer à la douleur. Il gémit, avant de se maudire, écœuré par sa faiblesse. Il réagissait positivement, le sang directement pompé de son cœur à sa queue.

- Et tu t'amuses aussi.

Il le lécha encore, pendant qu'il recueillait entre ses doigts l'entière moiteur qu'Harry répandait avec honte. Puis plus malin, mauvais, il agrippa les bourses pour les maltraiter. Il tira, pinça, égratigna de ses ongles longs et aiguisés par simple vice de voir durcir ce membre en appétit, et qu'il n'autorisait à grandir qu'en sa présence désormais. Harry, affligé, se mordit la langue, envieux de résister, essayant désespérément de resserrer les jambes mais l'autre était plus fort et il continua.

- Oui, tu aimes ça Harry, enchérit-il supérieur. Alors passons directement au mouvement numéro 2 tu veux bien.

Harry sursauta.

- Non ! se débâtit-t-il inutilement.

Retourné sur le ventre, brusquement, les chaînes autour de ses poignets se nouèrent, réduisant la longueur. Et forcément, la douleur augmenta quand Harry se retrouva assujetti de la pire des manières. Il rua pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre mais l'autre déjà le plaquait au sol. Accroupi par-dessus ses cuisses, il faisait pression de son poids au niveau de l'articulation de ses genoux pour lui briser l'appel rebelle.

- Voyons… pourquoi nier quand tout ton corps me réclame profondément de l'intérieur. Là regarde…

Légèrement penché, l'homme de sa main humidifiée par le sauveur, plongea deux doigts entre ses fesses, crûment et longuement. Harry hurla d'un cri épouvantable, tous ses muscles tendus dans le rejet.

- Là, tu vois que tu m'adores, s'amusa la voix à la connotation sadique en s'écartant tels deux ciseaux pour ouvrir le trou dont il se proclamait le Maître.

Son souffle était pour Harry comme un couteau lui tranchant les veines chaque fois qu'il le frôlait et l'empoisonnait de son haleine de tabac.

»Tu me retiens en toi, tu te resserres délicieusement pour m'éviter de ressortir. Mince Harry, tu m'excites et ce n'est pas bon. J'avais prévu être plus doux avec toi aujourd'hui mais tu m'obliges dans l'autre sens, si impatient je suis de te sentir tout contre moi. Je n'en peux plus, alors ne m'en veux et accepte tout de moi, tout de suite.

Précipité, il retira ses doigts pour dans la seconde suivante les remplacer par son sexe congestionné d'un désir insupportable et si proche d'être libéré. Un coup franc de ses hanches et il était au bout, tressaillant avec jubilation de cette sensation d'étau contre sa chair brûlante et sensible du sauveur.

Harry, complètement déchiré de part en part, se mit à saigner. C'était trop soudain, trop énorme, il continua de hurler sa peine, fort, le son de sa voix se répercutant contre ces murs obscurs et vides de sens. Ses liens étirés à l'extrême, il tenta de s'y cramponner de ses deux mains pour ainsi contenir cette déferlante de douleur mais il n'y gagna que des écorchures. Ses poignets en feu, il abandonna quand dépité, il ne parvint qu'à mordre de toute sa modeste force le matelas puant. Les yeux fermés, il encaissa comme peut.

- Oh Harry, c'est si bon d'être en toi, je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

Perdu dans sa folie, l'homme se déhancha. Avant, arrière… entrant, sortant… pour mieux entrer encore. L'encre rouge de vie écoulée lui procurait le lubrifiant rêvé. Il en profita. Il glissa de plus en plus vite et dans des mouvements de plus en plus audacieux. Le souffle rauque, la voix emprunte de son plaisir, l'homme dans l'esprit d'Harry s'apparenta à une bête en chaleur, se jetant sur le premier animal perdu à sa hauteur. Un état primitif et implacable, un monstre. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas qu'une simple victime. Aussi épouvanté était-il, aussi en rage et en colère pouvait-il se ressentir, il prit conscience d'autre chose. Rien ne fut plus comparable que son humiliation quand rempli d'une dernière embardée, rempli pleinement du liquide libérateur et abominable de cette homme, son propre sexe, toujours tenu par la main experte de l'autre et frotté rigoureusement tout du long, il jouit à son tour sans possibilité de dire non et priant même une seconde brève pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Son corps l'avait trahi. Et l'autre victorieux se mit à rire d'un rire du diable qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Ce rire, il le connaissait. Il lui était… _familier_.

oxoxoxox

7h30.

Harry, assis dans son fauteuil du salon vaquait à ses occupations. Son journal ouvert à la page des faits divers dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre, il appréciait les plaisirs simples de la vie.

- Je pense qu'il va pleuvoir, s'avança Ginny chargée du plus jeune de ses fils sur le dos. Tu devrais prendre ton parapluie.

- Mmh, marmonna Harry absorbé par sa lecture. Un instant, il s'égara de ses yeux par-dessus ses lunettes en direction de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris, plus sombre à l'extrême horizon. On va passer à côté, conclut-il avant de replonger dans ses lignes tout en se délectant d'une gorgée de caféine. Hier soir au dîner, tu prédisais l'orage et il n'est rien tombé. Ça sera pareil aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être… mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir comme le souligne l'expression d'usage, alors tu vas prendre ce parapluie que tu le veuilles ou non. Tiens, garde Albus un instant, je reviens.

Sans lui demander sa permission ou lui donner le temps de réception, Ginny lui confia l'enfant dans les bras et s'évapora dans le couloir.

- Reuh ! bafouilla Albus, ses petites fesses de bébé confortables entre les cuisses de son papa.

- Albus, ta mère est obstinée, tu sais ça ?

Harry, les bras instinctivement ouverts dans l'échange, fronçait les sourcils, mécontent d'être dérangé au milieu d'un article passionnant, quand le rire audacieux de son fils, nullement impressionné par sa mauvaise humeur, résonna dans la maisonnée. Surpris, mais agréable, il capitula vaincu. Ravivé, il posa sa tasse, lâcha son journal et transformé en père attentionné il donna l'exclusivité à son chenapan de fils. Il l'entoura de sa chaleur et tapota son bout du nez de son index pour le punir de s'être moqué de lui. Albus étonné, loucha, avant de rire de plus belle, diverti par ce drôle de tambour posté sur lui. Le cœur d'Harry s'émerveilla. Il adorait et chérissait ces moments de partage entre lui et ses fils. Son petit bonheur privilège.

- James dort toujours ? interrogea-t-il vers sa femme.

- Oui, répondit-elle en criant à travers les murs. Ton fils est un sacré dormeur, impossible à réveiller même si la fin du monde se déclarait. Ahhh… bon sang mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis, s'énerva-t-elle dans son placard.

- _Mon fils_ ? répéta Harry à la seule écoute de son bout de chou. Ça serait son fils à elle s'il se mettait à faire briller la lune en plein jour. Mais c'est seulement le mien quand il joue les dormeurs. Ah Albus, les femmes sont bien étranges, si versatiles et difficiles d'appréhension. Un conseil : garde-toi le plus tard possible de t'en approcher et encore plus d'en tomber amoureux.

- Reuh !

Gamin content, Albus applaudit de ses deux petites mains sur la poitrine de son père quand le reste de son corps dansa en fripon danseur qu'il se figurait d'être. Harry, sourit, heureux et comblé par cette innocence à laquelle il ne se lasserait jamais.

- Ah, je l'ai !

Harry, lorgna à gauche. Tout en faisant sautiller Albus pour l'entendre rire sans discontinuer, il devina le retour victorieux de sa femme qui apparemment avait enfin déniché l'objet de son envie. Merlin lui donna raison.

»Voilà, c'est fait, déclara Ginny ravie en réapparaissant. Et de mon côté je suis rassurée. Bon alors, c'est quoi la suite ?

Harry la dévisagea, la tête penchée en drôle de penseur tandis qu'Albus parfait imitateur s'inclinait à l'identique. Ginny était décoiffée, et essoufflée, et sa robe couverte de toiles d'araignée, un spectacle étrange et quelque peu reconnaissable d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais quoi Albus ? nota le sauveur, flashé par sa mémoire. Ta mère ressemble de plus en plus à ta grand-mère dans ses jours les plus fastes. Toutefois, j'ignore si cela présage bon augure pour l'avenir.

- Reuh, reuh !

- Non mais cela suffit vous deux, s'offusqua Ginny piquée à vive. Rouge, elle leur tira la langue.

Harry ne s'en déconcerta que plus lamentablement. Confus par son attitude continûment puérile, il secoua la tête, préférant se taire et étouffer l'affaire, quand sonné 8h00 sur l'horloge de la cheminée, il entreprit de se relever. Il était temps de partir. Pressé, il échangea sa place avec son fils, l'embrassa rapidement sur les deux jours, puis cueilli son journal et bu cul sec le reste de son café, il se porta vers le couloir. Ginny, réactive, l'arrêta d'un cri avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce.

- Attends ! Tu vas rentrer tard ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une accusation. Tout le bonheur disparut des traits d'Harry. Contrarié, il s'exprima tout à coup sans émotion, robotique et se risquant qu'à moitié de lui faire face.

- En effet je vais rentrer tard, commença-t-il tout en méditant son plaidoyer. Ne m'attends pas, tu seras couchée et endormie quand je quitterai tout juste mon bureau. C'est cette semaine qu'on boucle tout. Tout doit être terminé, lu et relu, et corrigé avant vendredi dernier délai. L'imprimeur n'attendra pas, on a plus le choix.

- Ah… d'accord, acquiesça Ginny rembrunie. Elle déplorait être privée de son mari. Depuis qu'il était passé Secrétaire de Rédaction du journal dans lequel il travaillait depuis trois ans, elle le voyait de moins en moins et leurs moments à deux ne se comptaient plus que sur les doigts de la main.

- Allez, Ginny ne fait pas la tête, s'il te plaît ?

- Je ne fais pas la tête. -Vexée, elle se détourna, désireuse de se soustraire du regard en pitié qu'Harry reflétait dans cet instant-. Je constate seulement que tu n'es plus jamais chez nous si ce n'est pour lire ton stupide journal au lieu de rester au lit avec moi.

Harry soupira, fatigué, avant d'inspirer d'un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage. Puis, trois pas de géant, il l'accosta.

- Aller Ginny, consola-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne comme avec ses enfants. Tu sais comment ils sont, la faute m'en incombera si je me permets de quitter mon boulot avant les autres. Et dans ce cas, adieu mon choix de jours de vacances l'année prochaine. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de vacances. Aurais-tu oublié ce que t'a prescrit le médicomage ? Du repos et du calme… or je fais tout pour mon possible pour aller dans ce sens. Alors un peu de patience tu veux bien ?

- Mais tu me manques, s'obstina Ginny malheureuse. Physiquement et moralement. Tu ne me touches même plus depuis la naissance d'Albus, comment veux-tu donc que je me sente apaisée.

Harry se crispa avant de la relâcher.

- Je ne te touche pas parce que ce n'est pas conseillé pour toi, se défendit-il affreusement menteur. L'accouchement a été difficile, et tu te remets à peine.

- Mais y'a des tas de choses qu'on pourrait faire sans pour autant aller au bout !

- N'insiste pas Ginny. Quand tu auras le feu vert du médecin je te ferai tout ce dont tu as envie mais jusque là, ne m'en veux pas si je ne fais rien.

Le ton montait. Harry était catégorique, aussi catégorique que le sage-femme qui les avait aidés à faire mettre au monde leur enfant. Toute la grossesse avait été désastreuse. Une tension irrégulière, gravitant d'un sommet à l'autre dans des chiffres catastrophiques, Ginny avait exigé une surveillance constante. Nuit et jour afin d'éviter toute complication pour elle et le bébé. Epuisée, le travail avait duré des heures, tout l'hôpital avait douté, ignorant jusqu'au bout qui sauver ou sacrifier. Finalement, ils avaient forcé le passage et magie ou pas, Ginny avait souffert le martyre lors de sa délivrance. Sans compter sa dépression post-natale. Instable psychologiquement, affaiblie physiquement Harry avait naturellement pris ses distances. Ce qui l'arrangeait d'une certaine façon.

- Mais… toi, persista Ginny entêtée et aspirant être comprise. Tu ne te sens pas frustré ? Toi qui adorais nos ébats comment fais-tu pour te retenir ? -Sa voix se fit plus chaleureuse, câline-. On pourrait se faire du bien tous les deux ? Un pas vers son mari, elle coulissa l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses avant de tenter de le toucher plus intimement.

- AR-RRRETE !

Sec, autoritaire, Harry la repoussa et recula. Son regard se fit sombre, menaçant. Un autre pas et il s'évada. Demi-tour, il fila dans le couloir pour mettre son manteau, prendre sa sacoche et d'un simple au-revoir il prit la poudre d'escampette, sans une once de regret.

Laissant sa femme seule, et désarmée.

Dehors, Harry expira tout l'oxygène contenu dans ses poumons, évacuant d'un grand soupir son soulagement. Récemment, il se sentait étouffé dans cette maison. Les murs paraissaient se rétrécir de jour en jour et l'atmosphère de plus en plus irrespirable. Cette pression que Ginny lui imposait n'arrangeait rien si ce n'était d'empirer tout. Seuls ses deux enfants lui provoquaient encore le désir inflexible de rentrer. Lui donnaient la force de supporter. Mais à dire vrai il touchait le fond. Oui, il n'avait plus touché sa femme depuis des mois, depuis bien avant l'accouchement en septembre dernier. Et oui probablement que l'excuse de sa santé fragile commençait à tourner en disque rayé et à manquer de crédit, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Tout son désir était mort à la naissance de son 2ème enfant.

Comment pouvait-il justifier cela sans en connaître la raison ?

De plus, et curieusement, et contrairement aux suppositions de Ginny, il n'était pas frustré. Il se sentait repu à chaque nouvelle journée. Parvenu à la station du métro emprunté tous les jours pour se rendre au travail, il reconnut néanmoins que son comportement paraissait anormal. Suspect. Que rejeter infiniment sa femme le conduisait vers une ligne très fine de non-retour.

- Hey ! Potter, comment va ce matin ?

Harry se retourna. Un homme l'appelait d'un signe de la main avant de s'élancer pour le rejoindre. Légèrement emprunté, celui-ci se complut en excuses, bousculant précipité tous les passagers disséminés sur sa route. Le métro était bondé à cette-heure-ci et Harry s'amusa de voir un presque géant faire son maximum pour paraître minuscule quand une simple souris aurait peiné à faire seulement son trou au milieu de la foule.

- Bonjour John, salua-t-il d'une poignée de main. Comment va ce matin ?

John Griggs, était un collègue de Harry. Le plus grand moldu jamais rencontré –plus de 2m de hauteur-, cheveux blonds, yeux marrons, il parlait d'un petit accent allemand tout à fait charmant qui lui descendait de sa grand-mère maternelle chez qui il avait vécu toute son enfance. Chaleureux de nature, bon vivant, bosseur et généreux, John était pour le sauveur sa meilleure relation professionnelle, quasi un ami.

- Bon sang, il fait une chaleur à mourir aujourd'hui, se plaignit John en tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour faire de l'air.

- Ginny prédit qu'il va pleuvoir, discuta nonchalamment Harry. -La voiture décélérait, il serra la barre plus fermement-. Il n'y a pas pire que la lourdeur d'avant la pluie.

Arrivés, les deux hommes se frayèrent la voie avant de remonter trois étages lorsque le ciel du plein cœur de Londres reparut aussi pollué que de coutumes.

- N'empêche, relança John au bord de l'asphyxie. Lourdeur ou pas j'ai chaud ! Deux bras levés haut en marque de révolte, il effraya une petite vieille qui rentrait de son marché. Embarrassé, Harry s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'autoriser à rire à gorge déployée.

- Tu sais quoi John, un jour faudra que je t'invite à dîner.

- Oh, en voilà une bonne idée, s'enchanta celui-ci ressuscité. Mais attention au porte-monnaie, j'ai un appétit d'ogre et je ne ressors jamais d'un restau sans être gavé. Encore moins quand c'est un copain qui invite.

- T'en fais pas pour les ogres, le rassura Harry, espiègle. Ceux-là je les côtoie depuis que j'ai onze ans et je peux te garantir que toi à côté, tu joues dans la catégorie poids plume. Là-dessus, hâtons-nous ou l'ours brun va nous tomber dessus plus vaillamment qu'un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune.

- Parce que t'y connais aussi en loup-garou ?

- Mon parrain avait le meilleur pour ami et j'ai son fils comme filleul.

- Ah… sympa ta famille.

Harry continua de rire, définitivement délassé par la moue désorientée de John et sa capacité d'encaisser l'inhabituel. Harry l'avait compris. Il pouvait se permettre en quelques évènements de discourir du monde magique, les moldus s'étonnaient au début pour n'en retirer à la fin qu'une bonne blague que tout le monde adorait se compter.

L'instant suivant, les deux hommes au coude à coude couraient dans les rues, si rapidement et galvanisés par leur bonne humeur qu'ils firent le prodige de pointer avec un peu d'avance, devançant tous les autres, chef compris.

- Tu bosses sur quoi ? demanda John une cafetière pleine dans une main et deux tasses dans l'autre. Assis à sa chaise, il servit Harry, puis lui-même, avant de laisser le contenant au centre de leurs deux bureaux réunis.

- L'article de Peter, et merci pour le café.

- Oh, la centrale ? Cela fait des mois qu'on est là-dessus.

- Oui. Peter est parvenu par je ne sais quel miracle à décrocher une interview d'un des préposés à la clôture. J'ai tout son manuscrit à taper et les photos à vérifier.

- Peter est un véritable cador quand il le veut bien. Même quand les gens impriment un non, il parvient à leur faire jurer le oui de l'aveu indiscutable. Tu penses qu'on aura le temps de pondre un billet d'ici lundi ?

- J'espère. Mais Peter a aussi dit qu'un mec jouant les warriors avait interrompu les questions véritables. Et si son souhaite étoffer l'affaire et en faire un article plus détaillé, je vais peut-être avoir besoin d'aller sur le terrain. Je cible l'article pour tout t'avouer.

- En même temps, nuança John en allumant son Mac. Ça fait des années qu'on sait tous que cette bâtisse alimente la ville dans des conditions de merde. Un jour ça va péter et faudra pas s'étonner.

- Entre nous, je me contrefiche des conséquences, cracha Harry en buvant son café et indifférent du langage parfois grossier de son collègue. Mais c'est un sujet d'ouverture tout à fait rentable si on publie avant la fin du monde inéluctable. Sûr que ça va plaire aux lecteurs.

- Sûr aussi que ça va emmerder pas mal de politiques qui sous la table entretiennent le vice de forme.

- T'as tout compris John, et c'est justement pour cela que je veux des détails. La politique et moi ça fait des années qu'on a cessé d'être amis. Donc si ça peut aider à nettoyer la plaie qui nous gouverne je dis banco !

- Banco mon pote, répéta John en tapant des deux mains sur le bois. Par contre, gaffe de pas te foutre les pieds dans la merde.-Grave, il se pencha, chuchoteur-. Ces mecs si tu échoues à les tuer directement dans l'œuf, ils ressortent avec ta tête plantée au bout d'une pique que la population se fait un plaisir malsain de rosser durant des kilomètres.

- T'en fais pas, le rassura Harry d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Au pire des cas j'ai deux trois tours de magie qui m'éviteront la corde.

John ébaudi, le dévisagea, avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'atteler à sa tâche.

- Hey ! les deux bourreaux de travail, ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?

Harry releva la tête de son dossier, comme au sortir d'un coma, les yeux rougis et les traits fatigués.

Peter de son sourire de tombeur et les deux fesses collées de manière éhontés au bord de son bureau l'avait réveillé.

Peter Bennet, cheveux auburn, yeux bleus, était le Localier du journal et un sacré bout en train. Ajouté d'un séducteur né. Même marié et père d'une petite fille, il ne perdait jamais une opportunité de s'habiller de son costume de don juan pour profiter honteusement des jeunes secrétaires des entreprises ciblées et en retirer des infos capitales. Cependant, même dragueur, il n'y avait pas de mari plus fidèle et amoureux. Sur son bureau resplendissaient dans un beau cadre doré les deux cœurs de sa vie. Harry l'aimait bien, même si dans cet instant il l'aimait beaucoup moins.

- Quoi ? grogna Harry mal aimable.

- Wooo, ne me mords pas, se défendit Peter à rebrousse-poil. Mais c'est l'heure les gars. Midi, c'est l'heure du miam. A moins bien sûr qu'à votre degré d'évolution avancée vous puissiez vous passer de manger.

- La ferme ! siffla John aussi mal réveillé qu'Harry en lui balançant une boule de papier chiffonné que qu'il évita de justesse.

Harry et lui avaient passé toute la matinée concentrés sur leur ordinateur, un tremblement de terre aurait eu bien mal de les déranger si hors d'atteinte ils avaient été durant des heures.

- Oui, la ferme Peter ! ordonna plus fortement la voix impériale d'un homme arrivé dans son dos. Paf, il le frappa d'une petite tape sur la tête. Laisse mes deux éléments les plus productifs bosser tranquilles et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Des années que je te supporte et des années que tu brailles dans mes oreilles dès que la pause est sonnée.

- Mais chef, protesta Peter en se frottant la tête. Faut bien que je mange. Sinon comment je fais pour vous graisser la patte avec ce talent inné qui est le mien. Avouez ! y'a pas de mec plus doué que moi pour écrier au monde combien vous êtes bon chef. Le meilleur !

- Y'a surtout pas d'homme sur cette terre plus vantard que toi. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix et grouille-toi d'aller becter à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne veux plus te voir trainer dans mes pattes, allez oust !

Albert.J Curtis, surnommé ours brun, était le Rédacteur en Chef du journal, et son propriétaire, et une sacré grande gueule au tempérament de feu qui hurlait à tout va quand viscéralement, il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. La cinquantaine passée, grisonnant, le ventre rebondi, divorcé et père de deux enfants, il considérait ce journal comme sa vie et par extension ses employés comme sa deuxième famille. Se chamailler avec Peter était monnaie courante, et chacune des deux parties affectionnait officieusement ces disputes dîtes paternelles.

- Chef, moi aussi je vous aime, termina Peter de ses deux mains avant de se remettre à son souci. Bon, les gars, s'adressa-t-il à Harry et John avec sérieux. Y'a un petit resto italiano qui vient d'ouvrir à l'angle de la rue et j'ai la langue pleine de salive à force de ne pas y avoir goûté. Alors levez fissa vos fesses et presto en route !

- Amen ! sanctifia John obéissant et mobilisé par son ventre crieur qui trouvait le moment opportun pour se faire écouter.

Harry le copia. Il enregistra son travail, ferma à clef ses tiroirs, vérifia son portefeuille, puis vêtu de son veston, partit avec eux. L'estomac effectivement dans les talons et impatient d'aller manger.

Le déjeuner fut un enchantement de saveurs, l'assiette délicieusement assaisonnée à cœur. Un régal pour les papilles du trio. Vidés et récurés : entrée, plat et dessert, et s'offrant le luxe d'une bonne bouteille de vin merveilleusement conseillée par leur garçon de table, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde au moment de payer la note. Aussi bien pour la qualité du service que pour la qualité des mets, un pourboire gracieux fut ajouté au chiffre du ticket. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils mangeaient avec la gourmandise digne de Pantagruel, quelques billets supplémentaires méritaient d'être alignés pour l'occasion.

- Bon, allez, on décolle, commanda John en poussant sur sa chaise. On a pris du bon temps mais ce bon temps est terminé. On a du pain sur la planche alors dépêchons-nous !

- Je vous rejoins, s'attarda Harry en désignant son pantalon. Besoin pressant, je reviens.

- Ok, opina Peter au pas de la porte. Son paquet de cigarettes dans une main, le briquet dans l'autre il priait sa dose en nicotine. On t'attend dehors !

- Tiens, tu m'en offres une, réclama John intéressé.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

- Je _tente_ d'arrêter, nuances !

Les deux hommes pinaillaient, Harry avait disparu.

Apostrophé un serveur pour demander son chemin, il déboula pressé dans les W.C. A peine le temps d'aborder la vespasienne centrale, le pantalon dézippé et le sexe paré, qu'il urinait d'un soupir contenté tout le liquide jaunâtre de son corps. Il ne prenait conscience que maintenant qu'il s'était retenu durant des heures. Et au souvenir de toute la quantité de café engloutie pour le maintenir éveillé, il lui fallut un temps presque éternel pour tout vidanger. Secoué la dernière goutte, refroqué, et tiré la chasse, il se mit en action de se laver les mains. Avec ce savon à l'odeur continuellement douteuse quand il s'utilisait dans les toilettes publiques. Il frotta, plusieurs fois, profitant du bien-être vivifiant de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau quand importuné par deux voix qu'il n'avait pas vues venir, il se figea.

- Hum… c'est bon t'arrêtes pas ! implora la première en appel d'air. Bordel plus fort ! Oh oui là, c'est bien.

- Sale pervers, supplanta l'autre plus grave et contrôlée. Tu aimes quand je te la fous profond hein ? Et quand je te tiens avec ma main, que je t'étreins à la douleur, tu prends ton pied ?

- Ahhhhh…

Clang, des bruits claquèrent contre les parois trop fines des cabines, faisant trembler toutes les autres comme un chambardement de deux forces qui se percutent avec élan. Le chambardement de deux corps éperdus qui se pilonnent énergiquement.

Ahuri, Harry observa dans le grand miroir situé en face de lui, lentement, au ralenti, le reste de son corps complètement cloué dans sa position. Il déglutit, les cris provenaient de l'avant dernière cabine, la plus remuée de toutes et comme fasciné il continua d'écouter. Les succions, les frottements, la friction évidente d'un homme s'enfonçant violemment dans un autre homme. Assaut après assaut, cri après cri.

- At-attends, couina le premier complètement essoufflé. At-tends, pas-si vite, je vais…

- Chut ! l'adjura l'autre rudement. Je ne t'autorise à ouvrir la bouche que pour te remplir de mes doigts mouillés de ton foutre.

Un son étouffé résonna.

» Là, voilà, suce ! Lèche bien partout et ferme-la !

Les bruits s'intensifièrent, les chocs clappèrent dans des aigus et les charnières en métal menaçaient de se rompre.

Clang, clang, clang.

Un dernier coup, un dernier gémissement et tout fut terminé.

Harry stupéfait, ne réalisa que trop tard que son sexe réactant, après avoir bandé douloureusement s'était vidé de plénitude et entièrement dans son boxer.

L'instant suivant, la porte de la scène s'ouvrait. Un homme -grand, brun, les yeux aussi noirs que de l'ébène et la braguette ouverte- avançait quand un autre à moitié nu était flanqué au sol et rincé physiquement du combat extatique qu'il venait de mener par plaisir.

Le brun, inspecté Harry de son air abêti, les mains infiniment flanquées sous l'eau, se contenta de lui sourire à travers le miroir. Un rictus fier, suffisant, et sans mot dire, il quitta la pièce.

- Bah alors Harry, tu en as mis du temps, l'accusa Peter à l'extérieur. Deux cigarettes fumées et écrasées trônaient à ses pieds. Tu t'es perdu en route ou t'es tombé dans le trou ?

- Haha, très drôle, se força Harry incessamment choqué de la représentation très privée à laquelle il avait assisté par erreur. Proche de défaillir, il avait juste eu l'option d'un coup de baguette magique sur son pantalon pour arranger son évident problème avant de retrouver aussi naturellement que possible ses amis patientés sur le trottoir.

- Allez en route mauvaise troupe, entraîna John en les attrapant tous les deux au cou comme un bon camarade. Le travail nous attend.

- Ola, j'suis pas pressé moi. J'ai tout mon temps.

- Peter, tu avances et tu te tais.

Harry, hors de la conversation, demeura un instant sur la vitrine du restaurant. Il se demandait si l'homme surpris dans son affaire l'observait d'un coin refoulé ou s'il avait déjà décampé loin d'ici. Il ne parvenait pas à se retirer son visage plein d'arrogance. Tout comme il ne réussissait pas à s'ôter l'état de son corps après écoute scandaleuse de cette débauche illimitée et brutale. Son esprit était total réfractaire, dégoûté au possible mais son corps, plus pervers avait adoré. Du début à la fin, et surtout l'autorité avec laquelle le dominateur avait soumis son partenaire. Merlin, c'était la violence de l'acte qui l'avait fait jouir.

Le ciel au-dessus était sombre, sans que la pluie ne se déverse sur la terre. Harry spectateur involontaire dans ce moment venait de signer sa fin. Les rouages de son âme venaient de se remettre en marche tout comme son corps venait de s'exprimer dans sa vraie nature pour la toute première fois. Refoulée des années durant, la clef ouvrant la porte de l'Apocalypse lui tombait soudain entre les mains.

Tic tac, tic tac, plus que six jours avant la fin du monde.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite ça risque d'être Hard Core, alors âmes sensibles, arrêtez-vous ici et n'allez pas plus loin^^<p>

SssnappeD++


	3. Jour 2

Coucou lecteurs,  
>Déjà merci aux trois personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un tit mot. Ça fait plaisir.^^<br>Ensuite, on avance, on avance. Je l'ai déjà dit en avertissement mais je préfère insister: POUR PUBLIC AVERTI, surtout ici.  
>Enfin je ne dis rien d'autre et vous laisse tranquilles, avec un mouchoir ou deux offerts en cadeau. ;)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jour 2<strong>

Une chaise, du vide, du noir, Harry avait fermé les yeux.

Incapable de regarder plus longtemps l'obscurité de sa détention, il préférait se tuer la vue et ne rien voir du tout. Détenu à perpétuité, il vivait un calvaire. Torturé son corps, martyrisée son âme, il s'oubliait peu à peu. Il perdait la notion d'existence de soi pour devenir cette chose infâme que l'autre désirait le voir devenir. Un soumis, un esclave au service d'une névrose dépravée et abjecte. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il était le jouet, la marionnette immonde de ce sans-visage issu du néant. Combien de temps, combien de jours, aucune idée. Tout lui semblait l'éternité. Tout suintait la mort autour de lui, comme si son lieu d'exil avait pour nom Lucifer. Harry avait bien tenté de se creuser l'échappatoire, si proche de fuir mais l'autre l'avait contrecarré à la dernière seconde. Apparu comme Cerbère en gardien de son enfer, il l'avait devancé. Harry avait échoué et maintenant il en payait le prix.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry ! invectiva l'homme en représailles. Ouvre la bouche Harry.

Constamment nu, à genoux devant une chaise en fer sentant la rouille et le ranci, Harry était aussi assujetti qu'un chien sur une table d'opération. Ecarté, positionné et ligoté – deux bras ficelés de chaque côté sur les pieds arrière, deux cuisses collées contre les pieds avant, ventre penché sur l'assise, la tête coincée entre les deux barreaux du dossier- il ressemblait à ces animaux que l'on attache à l'esse avant de les abattre. Un fil de fer barbelé enroulé tout autour de son corps et de son sexe, serré fort, très fort, il endurait sa peine. Les ronces s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, le transperçant comme mille flèches, il ne parvenait plus à déterminer les points d'impacts ou l'origine du mal, il souffrait de partout. Contracturé, inconfortable, la peau déchiquetée et coloriée de son sang de vie qui se coagulait, il gisait là depuis des heures. Un chien puni par son maître après une énorme bêtise ou la folie d'avoir cru une seconde brève toucher du bout des doigts le rêve réalité d'une liberté retrouvée.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry, répéta plus furieux l'homme impardonnable. Ne m'oblige pas à te battre quand je n'aspire qu'à te faire du bien. OU-VRE-LA-BOU-CHE !

Harry refusa, obstiné. Révolté contre ce commandement assimilable à un caprice d'enfant gâté. Il scella paupières et lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait quand tout son corps tremblait de cette voix synonyme de tyran. Un pas, deux pas, et une gifle monumentale lui arracha presque le cou. Tout de suite, le sang coula, sa joue saigna. Quelque chose de dur et de froid l'avait frappé aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Tu continues de désobéir Harry, persista la voix exaspérée –un sifflement aigu-. Tout en étant conscient des conséquences. – D'en face, Harry entendit une allumette craquée suivi du grésillement de quelque chose qui prend feu- Sincèrement, j'ignore par quel magie tu es parvenu à retirer tes chaînes pour t'ouvrir la voie vers l'extérieur mais c'était vain et stupide. Tu ne peux pas me fuir, ni t'échapper d'ici. Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Harry gémit, avant de s'écrier et de rouvrir les yeux. La main l'avait grippé au visage tel un étau avant de le tirer et de le contraindre du regard, consolidant ainsi ses liens qui pénétrèrent sans qu'il n'ait l'option de reprendre son souffle.

L'obscurité devint ténèbres.

L'homme à quelques centimètres avait l'expression d'un démon. Les lèvres tordues dans la colère et le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à infliger cette correction, il le menaçait d'une cigarette située à un cheveu du centre de son œil droit. Ce fut suffisant pour avoir peur et redouter le pire.

- Tu sais Harry, toi et moi nous sommes liés. –la colère dans la voix était partie, remplacée par le ton douceâtre habituel et colorée de cette démence à faire faillir le plus courageux- Mais ta vie ne dépend que de moi. – il avança la cigarette- Cette dernière lueur qui éclaire ton monde de là-haut, cette petite flamme observée dans le noir n'est que le dernier souffle de ton âme avant que tu ne sois brisé et définitivement tué. Un simple soupir et tu n'existeras plus. –la cigarette avança toujours, Harry tétanisé se consuma, sa rétine le brûlait - Alors pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Es-tu donc si pressé d'être enterré six pieds sous terre pour te risquer à nous tuer tous les deux tout de suite ? Je ne te le permettrai pas. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

L'homme le relâcha, et Harry aux aguets jugea sa sentence arriver. Alarmé, il cessa de respirer, priant intérieurement à l'aide mais la cigarette contre toute attente fut retirée, préférant empoisonner son propriétaire de quelques bouffées. Un soulagement éphémère. Promiscuité de leurs deux corps, pantalon dégrafé, et l'autre lui tira les cheveux de manière à lui dévisser la tête vers le haut, dans la direction convoitée de sa hauteur.

- J'ai dit : ouvre la bouche ! imposa-t-il avide et inflexible. Et ne tente pas de mordre ou je vais te brutaliser d'une souffrance encore jamais soupçonnée par ton âme de survivant du monde.

Harry rétrograda. En vain. Exorbité par l'ordre sale et innommable que l'autre suggérait d'instance. Un sexe dur et palpitant pointait en direction de ses lèvres.

- _Non_ ! supplia Harry silencieusement en se pinçant farouchement les lèvres.

Peine perdue.

La cigarette en châtiment s'écrasa sur son épaule, incendiant sa chair tel un brasier dans l'âtre. Harry hurla si fort que son monde se mit à tourner comme un manège désenchanté.

- Ma parole tu aimes quand je sévis, ironisa l'homme amusée des réactions surprenantes du sauveur. Alors amusons-nous Harry et testons tes limites.

Harry, acteur stérile vit surgir de nulle part une baguette magique. Ciblée contre sa tempe en signe de défi comme un flingue chargé et prêt à tirer, le noir s'éclaira subitement d'étincelles blanches, de l'électricité à haute tension. Un choc indéfinissable dans les yeux d'Harry. Cette baguette, que Merlin le détrompe, c'était la sienne. Alors par delà la découverte étrange de cet homme révélé sorcier, il se demanda quand et comment il avait combattu et perdu la bataille pour être dépossédé de son bien le plus précieux. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Pas le temps des questions, un doloris était jeté et son cerveau foudroyé au sens propre du terme. Harry la voix éraillée expulsa lamentablement sa douleur. La bouche ouverte en grand il geignit ce mal incalculable. Les pupilles dilatées, les dents névralgiques et les oreilles en sang, il n'était plus qu'un amas de matière enfiévrée résonnant inéluctablement son martyre sans fin. Une aubaine pour l'autre qui en profita. Rapide, il franchit la ligne et l'envahit entièrement de son membre d'homme dominant. Un haut le cœur immédiat, Harry faillit vomir. Un deuxième doloris et il fut déchu sans réaction d'autre que d'accepter cet appendice obscène au fond de la gorge.

- Là, c'est bien Harry, le rassura la voix tranquille et pleine de perversion. Joue avec ta langue, découvre sa texture avant d'en apprécier sa forme. Lèche bien partout ce sexe qui te donne tant de plaisir quand il te pénètre généreusement à l'autre bout de ton corps. C'est bon, n'est-il pas ?

Avant, arrière, Harry, la bouche pleine ne put que suivre le rythme que l'autre lui imposait de sa main et des hanches, encaissant affreusement son dégoût quand cette chose s'enfonçait de plus de longueur.

- Tu sens comme il grandit quand il est avec toi. Suce-le ! Suce-moi de cette manière que tu suçais ta femme au début de votre relation.

Au rappel de Ginny, Harry déglutit si bien que le sexe envahisseur commença à baver sa liqueur âcre et imbuvable.

- Ahh, s'extasia l'homme en tressaillant de la tête aux pieds. Tu es doué Harry, continue ! Je me sens fondre quand tu me tiens de cette façon. -Il s'accrocha des deux mains à son crâne et le força plus vite et plus fort- Si chaude est ta langue, si mouillé tu me parcours. Je n'ai plus la force de durer, je jouis.

Harry poussé une dernière fois goûta sa pire humiliation. Inondé abondamment sans possibilité de débat, il but et avala tout. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Après seulement il fut délivré. Harry toussa, essaya de recracher mais empêché, il fut scellé d'un baiser licencieux. Collant ses lèvres aux siennes, mêlant son haleine de tabac à son parfum de foutre horrible, langue contre langue, l'homme le gouverna. Harry résista mais il se galvanisa, et contrôlé par sa folie, il lui mordit la langue jusqu'au sang avant de sucer à son tour tel un vampire affamé. Harry fut vaincu. Encore.

- Délicieux Harry, s'enthousiasma la voix en se léchant les lèvres avec sadisme. Nos deux goûts mélangés sont comme le nectar de l'éden, pêcheur et péché. Cependant, le jeu ne fait que commencer et je serais bien cruel si je te refusais ton propre plaisir.

Une main par-dessus lui, il coulissa lentement le long de son épine dorsale, appuyant délibérément sur les pointes pour les clouer de plus d'épaisseur.

- Harry, penses-tu que je sois cruel ? -Une pointe, une autre pointe, la main dévala perfide avant de chuter et d'un seul coup s'enfoncer d'un doigt entre ses fesses. Harry, sursauta.

»Non je ne le suis pas. Sauf aujourd'hui. -il sortit le doigt pour se replanter plus loin-. Ton corps me réclame, je le ressens, tu te tortilles autour de moi, tu frémis et déjà tu me reçois dilaté et mouillé. -il chuchota à son oreille –Tu en veux plus, sale pervers ! Dépravé que tu es Harry je t'interdis de jouir de ma générosité. Je t'en veux toujours tu sais, je suis en colère alors reçois ce que tu mérites car tu ne mérites que cela.

Un pas, deux pas, il contourna Harry, retira son doigt pour y plonger sa baguette magique. Il fouilla, tourna, chercha le point le plus sensible quand touchant au but, il s'immobilisa.

Harry paniqué, essaya de remuer, de se dégager mais emprisonné, il ne put que recevoir. Et il reçut de plein fouet un nouveau doloris de l'intérieur. Son cri résonna comme foudres contre les murs de l'obscurité, il se sentit comme déchiré de part en part. Du sang, encore du sang, partout, dedans et dehors, c'était horrible de supplices. Il pensa un moment être proche de perdre connaissance quand sans l'annoncer et sans retirer l'objet magique, l'autre le pénétra de toute sa virilité. Ecartelé au maximum, Harry réapprit la définition du mot douleur.

- Ahhhh Harry, s'extasia l'autre exultant en s'accrochant à ses fesses pernicieux. Tout ton corps tressaille comme une ondée dans la mer, ça résonne. Je suis percuté d'une vague qui vibre et excite mes sensations. Le plaisir est décuplé. Tu le ressens toi aussi ?

Tout en dansant dans sa caverne des merveilles, il serpenta l'un de ses bras vers le dessous et enferma dans sa main sèche le sexe d'Harry comme dans une cage, un oiseau. Le fil autour se tassa, Harry continua de hurler.

- Oh oui Harry tu aimes ça, constata l'homme la main débordée et trempée d'Harry. Tu pousses malgré ta condition, tu veux voir le jour, être choyé. –le prépuce à moitié rétracté, il força et décalotta entièrement le gland, glissant dans la fente avec son ongle pour faire mal- Mais tu n'auras rien d'autre à moins que tu ne supplies. Supplie-moi Harry, ordonna-t-il en resserrant le fil autour de la base pour le brider. Supplie-moi ou tu n'auras rien du tout !

Harry se contracta. Les réverbérations du doloris commençaient à s'atténuer mais la pénétration le secouait en conséquence, ajouté de ce lien qui dépeçait son sexe en train de grossir et de s'étendre. Car oui, qu'il soit achevé avec la vengeance des Griffondors, son sexe réagissait à outrance malgré tout. La douleur, l'ordonnance, cette musique répétée de coups, de frictions de son corps durement pénétré d'un autre, violé sans son accord, engendrait tout ce qui n'aurait pas dû être. Satisfaction d'être tenu entre ces doigts que l'autre manipulait avec habileté, licence d'être fourré d'un foutre qui n'était pas le sien, et plaisir d'être soumis par la violence, son corps en contradiction de son âme, produisait l'effet lascif

- Oh Harry, s'épancha l'homme presque plaintif et désolé. Pourquoi t'être fourvoyé tant d'années à tort ! Quand tu espérais tellement jouir en pensant à elle et que ton corps se profilait d'autre chose. Là, regarde Harry, tu réagis à mon toucher et à mon sexe. Tout n'était que tromperie avec elle. Réalises-tu combien tu as été privé, comme nous avons manqué l'un et l'autre ? Combien j'ai souffert à cause de toi ? –la voix recouvra colère et haine- Supplie-moi et je me montrerai gentil. Supplie-moi et je te permettrai de jouir de moi en toi ou auquel cas subis mon courroux !

Harry ne supplia pas. Pas encore. Il lutta, se focalisa sur sa douleur pour assassiner cette montée en puissance de son plaisir quand il n'eut plus le choix. La tête brusquement basculée vers l'avant, il manqua d'air. Etranglé par le barreau, l'autre lui coupa délibérément la respiration. Conséquence, Harry rua plus fort, et l'homme attentionné de ses vas et viens jubila plus longtemps. La chaise grinça, molesté d'avant, arrière, par deux forces en opposition. La chaise se souleva, Harry avec la force du désespoir bougeait dans toutes les directions, faisant fi des conséquences. Mais l'homme ne fit que rire de plus d'aplomb en même temps qu'il le remplissait encore. En même temps qu'Harry, convulsif n'arrivait plus à respirer et que son sexe endigué donnait la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser. Harry, à contre cœur amer, capitula.

- Pi… pit…ié, réclama-t-il la voix cassée tel un mendiant dans la rue. Pi…

L'homme se montra clément. Tout en lui léchant le dos pour le rassurer, il libéra entièrement son sexe. Tout de suite, Harry se déversa impudiquement et considérablement dans sa main et partout sur le sol, telle une chienne en chaleur.

Privé d'air, et tandis qu'il prenait finalement prescience de son état de misère et de disgrâce, l'autre le culbutant infiniment, Harry se porta vers le ciel inexistant. Les yeux clignotant comme des feux de détresse, le cerveau plus suffisamment alimenté en oxygène, il observa la lueur. Celle qui vacillait, disparaissait, reparaissait, un jeu d'ombres et de lumières. Celle qui résistait difficilement, si proche de s'éteindre. Et là, il comprit. Il était en train de mourir et jamais plus il ne reverrait la lumière du jour.

xoxoxoxo

Harry se réveilla en transe dans son lit.

Un coup d'œil rapide au réveil de son chevet et 4h00 illuminait de rouge la pénombre de la chambre.

Il avait chaud, il avait peur. Le cœur à cent à l'heure, il avait la sensation d'un cauchemar dans lequel on s'extirpe in-extrémis pour réaliser soulagé que tout n'était qu'une illusion. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Excepté un sentiment d'enfermement obscur où il n'existait aucune issue de secours. Les mains moites, le visage trempé de sueur, il attrapa ses lunettes et se leva. Le pas aussi léger que possible, il se guida dans le noir et aborda la salle de bain affiliée à la pièce. Refermée la porte sur lui, il alluma la lumière avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo. Plusieurs fois, il s'aspergea le visage, le cou, cherchant une once de fraicheur quand il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Un gant de toilette passé sur la nuque, il resta plusieurs longues secondes, les yeux fermés, à apprécier ce contact simple et vivifiant du tissu propre et humide sur sa peau. Senti mieux, il rouvrit les yeux. Un instant perdu sur son reflet dans le miroir il fut stupéfixé. Derrière lui, apparut soudain le sourire dangereux d'un autre homme, se mêlant étrangement à son image. Choqué, Harry vira 180 degré.

Personne.

Un fantôme, une illusion, Harry n'en sut rien sur le moment mais ce sourire se marbra d'une encre indélébile dans son esprit et tout à coup écroulé à genoux sur le sol, dévasté, il se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus mal. Accroupi pour se donner de l'air, il chercha son oxygène quand tout son corps se mit à trembler. La terreur était en train de l'envahir. L'instant suivant et contre toute attente, son sexe était levé haut dans son pyjama.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce… médita Harry au bord de l'asphyxie. La main naturellement posée entre ses cuisses, il tenta de se contenir mais le sourire dans le miroir flasha dans sa mémoire, accompagné d'une voix pleine de vices et de promesses « _Tu vois Harry, ton corps ne répond que pour moi, admire l'Apocalypse de nos deux vies réunies_ ». Achevé, Harry jouit durement sans pouvoir se retenir. L'orgasme dura longtemps, mêlant douleur et plaisir, expulsé du tréfonds de son âme. Il termina allongé, face contre terre, essoufflé et plus que jamais le feu habité dans chacune de ses veines. Un volcan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans son lit, et dormait plus apaisé et repu que jamais.

xoxoxoxo

14h35

Toute la salle de rédaction vibrait d'un silence lourd et pesant. Pas un chuchotement, pas un battement d'ailes, rien que le silence de gens passionnés et appliqués à leur travail. Des stylos marquant le papier, des touches de clavier pianotées vive allure, des feuilles volant les unes par-dessus les autres, la musique écoutée ici se jouait d'un même refrain. Répétitif, monocorde, il tournait en boucle sans jamais un souffle de repos. Vibrato égal, il conférait régularité et une orchestration proche de la perfection. Tout compte fait un refrain ennuyeux. Les musiciens aussi studieux et assidus sur leur partition, s'épuisaient moralement quand le disque rayé, le supportable se transforma insupportable

- Ahh, je n'en peux plus ! cassa Peter à bout et les deux bras levés en signe de reddition. J'ai besoin d'une clope, tout de suite, qui m'accompagne ?

- Moi ! s'accorda John qui se jeta sur l'occasion. Il avait les jambes en coton, le dos douloureux. Debout, il s'étira droite/gauche les muscles raidis d'une position pétrifiée durant des heures avant d'appareiller d'un regard son collègue en face. Harry, tu viens ?

- Je termine ça et je vous rejoins, se désista Harry sans quitter le nez de ses papiers.

- Ok, dans ce cas j'embarque la cafetière et je nous refais du café.

Sans assentiment, il attrapa la cafetière, versa les derniers centilitres dans la tasse du sauveur et s'éloigna, à la suite de Peter qui l'attendait au bout du couloir.

Depuis ce matin, tout le monde planchait sur les articles en cours, le cul vissé à sa chaise.

Nourris de sandwichs bas de gamme livrés par le traiteur du coin, ils avaient sacrifié l'avantage gargantuesque du restau et le précieux moment de détente de la mi-journée pour se dévouer corps et âme à l'office du jour. Nichés dans la documentation, ils classaient, déclassaient, toutes les informations et leur contenu. Le chef s'impatientait. Des titres reposaient le sommaire, l'édito et la couverture, c'est-à-dire tout son boulot. Aussi fallait-il dès ce soir avoir déterminé ceux certains d'être finalisés vendredi. Toutefois comme d'habitude, ils avaient trop de matière, trop de sujets à traiter, et trier le bon, du moins bon, le sensationnel, du barbant, exigeait du temps et une bonne dose de chance.

Le journal paraissait tous les quinze jours, un délai supposé contrôlé et à l'autre bout de la corde raide pour le néophyte qui observe de loin. Sauf que la pression était doublée. Quand internet prévalait sur tout. Quand les quotidiens les plus réputés peinaient à entretenir la confiance durable des lecteurs parce que dépassés par la rapidité d'une toile virtuelle et relayée dans le monde entier, trouver sa place et pêcher la différence afin de se démarquer et vendre était un combat. Un combat aléatoire. Car en vérité, l'info d'actualité ne dépendait pas des journalistes mais du hasard de la vie.

Ce journal avait jeté son dévolu sur le quartier. Une ligne éditoriale sur laquelle il voguait à plaisir ou déplaisir en fonction d'une roulette russe souvent capricieuse. D'une population composée essentiellement de couples mariés avoisinant la quarantaine, à fortiori parents d'enfants en âge d'aller à l'école quand les grands-parents les visitaient quotidiennement pour tenir le rôle de baby-sitters volontaires et gratuits, le journal visait la famille. Trois générations à comprendre, à deviner, à étudier. Les problèmes, les loisirs, les hobbies, les attentes. Garder l'esprit ouvert était ligne de conduite ici quand les yeux et les oreilles s'échinaient à détecter le détail insignifiant mais essentiel pour perdurer après prolongations. Chacun était au courant en signant son contrat. Ce journal n'allait pas faire d'eux des hommes riches, ni connus, ni des prix Politzer mais leur vocation fort heureusement traversait au-delà. Ce journal familial enseignait et perpétuait la tradition, le partage des uns et l'entraide aux autres, rendant conséquemment une certaine part de noblesse au métier de journaliste trop souvent entaché par le scandale des plus arrivistes. Pas besoin ici de se salir les mains, inutile de trainer les gens dans la boue, et infructueux de vendre son âme au diable. Faire du bon boulot et du boulot apprécié, était facile et la raison pour laquelle le personnel restait fidèle et immuable.

- J'ai terminé Harry.

Plusieurs secondes à ne voir que du flou, voilé d'avoir fixé l'ordinateur durablement, Harry lorgna par-dessus ses lunettes et plissa les yeux.

Davis Hill, - petit, fin, blond aux yeux verts -le plus jeune de l'équipe et le plus timide, lui tendait un brouillon sur lequel figuraient des dessins. Davis était le photographe attitré du journal. Professionnel, d'une nature conciliante et discrète, personne n'avait à redire de la qualité de son travail ou de son comportement. Mais David n'était pas que cela. Doué naturellement avec un crayon entre les doigts, Peter de son tempérament mêle-tout avait projeté de faire de lui leur dessinateur, ou plus exactement leur caricaturiste. La mission ? Présenter de quelques images simples certaines anecdotes des habitants du quartier. L'idée bienvenue avait été votée à l'unanimité par l'ensemble du groupe et après un sondage positif, l'officieux avait viré officiel, titularisant Davis -ravi d'étendre ses fonctions-, d'une double casquette.

Harry réceptionna le pli du pouce et de l'index et se dépêcha d'en étudier les cases. Tout de suite, son visage se dérida, encensé par le trait humoristique incontestable de la scène gribouillée de quelques coups de crayons. Un homme âgé s'époumonait sur une vieille dame, tandis qu'un parterre de fleurs saccagé sur le côté se desséchait et qu'un chat noir fier au milieu de la scène se léchouillait les moustaches. Nul besoin de mots pour comprendre que le chat de Madame Pin's avait encore fait des siennes dans le jardin privé de son voisin, Mr. Dupont.

- C'est du bon boulot, félicita Harry en lui retournant son papier. Peter a bien fait avec toi. Bravo !

- Mer-merci, bégaya Davis embarrassé. Timide à l'extrême, un simple compliment et le jeune homme s'entortillait une jambe par-dessus l'autre tout en se trémoussant dans l'espoir probablement de paraître invisible. Harry sourit. Il lui rappelait son ami Neville quand dérangé d'un détail urgent, il modifia la discussion.

- Au fait, pendant que je te tiens. J'aurais besoin des photos sur le bicentenaire de la bibliothèque célébré le week-end dernier. Elles ne sont pas sur le serveur.

- Ah oui c'est normal, s'excusa le jeune homme en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Avec ce ciel continuellement noir c'est un enfer de trouver une bonne lumière lors des prises en extérieur, je dois tout retoucher, ça m'prend du temps.

- Ok, je comprends, mais mets-les quand même. J'ai deux idées contraires pour cet article et de tes photos, dépendent le choix final. Créée un dossier dans ton classeur et surligne-le en jaune, je saurai que c'est en cours.

- Entendu. Mais le dossier est conséquent je te préviens. J'ai shooté durant deux jours, cela signifie deux cents clichés au moins.

- 200 sur l'évènement seulement ? releva Harry désemparé.

- Euh… oui. Attends ! je transfère et je te dis. –il retourna à son bureau. Clic, clic la souris, clic, clic le transfert-. Voilà c'est fait, et comme annoncé y'en a beaucoup, désolé.

La mine franchement navrée de Davis ne conforta absolument pas Harry quand il se risqua à ouvrir le dossier en question qui tout à coup scintillait sur son écran comme le décompte d'une bombe à retardement. Boom. La bombe explosa et il sentit le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules en discernant le chiffre tout en bas à gauche : 235. Mais par Merlin, il en avait pour des heures.

Démoralisé, le vase plein de volonté définitivement ruiné, il referma le dossier, éteignit l'écran de l'ordinateur, but cul sec les restes de son café froid et poussant vivement la chaise de son bureau, il se releva. Il transforma cet entrefaite malheureux en prétexte idéal pour échapper au bureau et filer rejoindre ses deux comparses sept étages plus bas. Lui aussi avait le droit à sa pause.

- Ola Harry, l'accueillit Peter une cigarette à la bouche. Tu en fais une de ces têtes ! De ces têtes fracassées par des briques à problèmes après avoir été contraintes de courir dix kilomètres sur un chemin escarpé quand ne restait qu'une voie sans issue. Un air de défaite.

- Et je n'en ai pas –_que-_ l'air, maugréa l'interpelé en s'adossant à la colonne centrale du porche sous lequel les deux hommes siégeaient comme de coutumes. J'ai une chanson horrible qui résonne à mes oreilles. Je suis lessivé ! Et contrarié car je vais devoir ramener du boulot pour dîner.

- Tiens, lui avança John en réconfort. Une tasse de café bien chaud, ça va te remonter le moral.

- Merci.

Harry s'empressa de boire une, puis deux, puis trois gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse sur le petit muret à droite.

- Tu sais, je galère aussi, prolongea John en expirant sa fumée de l'autre côté. Je suis submergé à cent lieux sous une pile de dossiers interminables. J'ai l'impression de me déshumaniser, de me transformer en robot sans âme. Entre nous, si on m'offrait l'alternative, je signerai tout de suite pour être aidé d'une nouvelle tête. On manque cruellement de main-d'œuvre pour les tâches les plus simples quand ce sont elles qui nous bouffent la moitié du temps.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. -Harry feint de sortir un stylo de sa poche- File-moi ta feuille que je sur-signe en rouge !

Les yeux fatigués, Harry au bout du compte loucha vers le sol. Il médita dans la lune les mégots morts aux pieds de ses collègues quand le rire éclaté de Peter l'expulsa de sa catatonie. Surpris, il sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à te marrer ? débita John indifférent en terminant son café. Sa cigarette finie, il l'envoya rejoindre la terre. Il l'écrasa, la tuant une deuxième fois quand impatient il s'empara du paquet en vue sur le mur en face pour y puiser une autre dose.

- Vous, répondit Peter moqueur en s'étouffant à moitié de son tabac. –il toussa, cracha tout en continuant de rire- Vous êtes drôles. Je veux dire… je vous soutiens à 100% dans votre idée d'embauche mais allez donc présenter la chose au Boss, et il se fera un plaisir de décapiter vos têtes avant de vous accrocher au mur comme un trophée. Ce n'est de secret pour personne que ses moyens sont limités, s'étirant au point zéro. Il nous rabâche tous les jours combien son budget est aussi serré qu'un string entre les fesses d'un sumo, alors c'est couru d'avance qu'il préfèrera nous témoigner tous morts, tués à la tâche, que de seulement penser à recruter quelqu'un.

- Je n'attendrai pas d'expirer mon dernier souffle pour lui exprimer ma façon de penser à l'ours des cavernes.

- Si tu as l'occasion d'argumenter quoi que ce soit avant ton enterrement. A fumer comme un pompier ce sont les deux pieds devant que tu vas finir par t'exposer au chef. Tu ne devais pas arrêter ? Tu devrais _vraiment _arrêter. T'en as grillé combien en dix minutes ?

- Trois, répondit monotone Harry qui avait déjà compté.

- Et avec celle-ci quatre ! Je ne suis pas médecin et je suis mal placé mais d'un conseil amical compense par des patchs ou du chewing-gum, c'est beaucoup moins dangereux. Dis, t'as l'intention de descendre mon paquet avant ce soir ou tu fais un concours du premier mort entre nous deux ?

- Si tu savais comme ta sollicitude me touche, s'affligea John le clic clic du briquet nerveux entre les doigts. Je t'ai déjà dit hier que je _tentais_ d'arrêter, mais il est évident aujourd'hui que c'est une opération vouée à l'échec. Et ce n'est sûrement pas dans cet état de stress permanent que je vais fouiller le courage de me sevrer. Alors ferme-là Peter et fous-moi la paix. Quant à tes clopes, je t'en rachèterai.

- Ola, amortit Peter de son sourire charmeur et nullement offensé par le caractère impétueux de son ami. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Tu connais ma devise : Carpe Diem et Diem tout seul si les autres sont dans ta ligne de mire. Et mon paquet, c'est cadeau. Ce que tu fumes habituellement me donne mal au cœur alors franchement je te préfère parfumé des miennes. J'ai l'impression de me sentir sur toi, j'aime bien.

- Peter ?

- Oui ?

- Tu deviens tendancieux, la ferme !

L'effet escompté par Peter. Victorieux, il fanfaronna d'un clin d'œil vers Harry avant de signer d'un « v » avec deux doigts. Harry sourit, amusé par le caractère débonnaire et allègre de ce faiseur de sourires en toutes circonstances. Quand aspiré en direction du ciel, son esprit vagabonda d'une note dissonante. Le ciel le troublait d'une façon indéchiffrable ces derniers temps, il influençait son état d'humeur et son côté susceptible, un rien le déboussolait outre mesure.

- Alalala, se désola-t-il soupirant et envieux que la journée se termine pour une fois. Courbaturé, il s'étira les bras, avant de bailler aux corneilles –Ce satané temps qui n'aide pas. Juillet est entamé depuis huit jours et tout est sombre du matin au soir, je n'arrive même plus à deviner l'heure qu'il est.

- C'est vrai que cela ne suscite guère l'envie précoce de quitter sa maison, attesta Peter en s'égarant pareillement sur le ciel aussi sombre que la veille. Surtout quand on suit l'évolution géographique et qu'on note éberlué que l'Angleterre seule, est concernée. Partout ailleurs il fait beau et clair en Europe. Les français crament sous la canicule quand les allemands envahissent les plages italiennes à grands flots. C'est comme si l'île était prisonnière dans quelque étrangeté mystique inexplicable. Même mon pote à la météo n'a pas été capable de m'avancer de plus de détails scientifiques et précis. Cela échappe à tout le monde.

- Et cette pluie qui ne vient pas, déplora John le visage tout aussi levé haut. Tant que ça ne pètera pas, le ciel ne changera pas. Un peu comme ta centrale Harry. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il curieux et tout à fait sérieux. Tu t'en sors ?

- Bof, rétorqua Harry découragé en haussant les épaules. Comme présagé, point mort.

- Je te l'avais dit Harry. -Peter s'intercala, sa cigarette finie et son café entièrement bu-. J'ai eu l'occasion trop tard de poser mes questions. Désolé gars.

- Inutile de t'excuser. Si l'affaire avance c'est majoritairement grâce toi. Non, j'suis juste un peu exaspéré que cela traine en longueur. Retarder encore et encore. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir du temps pour retourner là-bas. Surchargé, tout passe trop vite, je crains d'être obligé une nouvelle fois de différer au numéro suivant.

- Allez, haut les cœurs Harry ! l'encouragea Peter jamais démoralisé. Je te tiendrai compagnie si tu veux. Du temps, personnellement j'en trouverai même si je dois veiller nuit et jour. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Un grand merci, confia Harry rasséréné par le soutien invariable de l'homme à l'ineffaçable sourire. Même quand rien ne se déliait comme espéré et que la terre tournait à contre sens, une main ici se tendait pour lui venir en aide. Peter était l'un de ceux qui donnait le plus.

- Ne me remercie pas. On forme une équipe, et la meilleure. Vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir dans cette centrale en ruine, on va les croquer à pleines dents !

Un bras fort et chaleureux par-dessus son épaule, il accola Harry et le secoua gentiment.

- Bon, fine équipe de mon cœur, conclut John aussi ragaillardi par l'euphorie de Peter et drogué de toute sa nicotine. C'est l'heure de retourner bosser.

- Nonnnn ! -un cri du cœur, Peter se jeta à son bras pour s'y cramponner- Pas encore, Pas maintenant.

- Peter, tu es fatigant, ta femme ne te l'a jamais dit ?

John, alourdi et tandis qu'il remontait les quatre marches de l'arrière cour située derrière l'immeuble habitant les bureaux du journal, essaya de se dépatouiller d'un animal inopportun qui lui tendait aux basques.

- Mais je ne veux pas y aller !

L'animal était tenace, même en le secouant dans tous les sens, il se tenait plus fort et plus lourd qu'un poids mort.

- Mais quelle plaie. Alice a bien du courage pour supporter un loustic tel que toi. Elle gagne à être connue et décorée d'une médaille. Ou même deux.

- Hey ! mais ma femme n'a pas à se plaindre de moi, riposta Peter de ce sourire espiègle et surmontée d'une petite note lubrique. Au contraire elle m'adore. Surtout au lit. Je suis si doué pour la satisfaire, encore et encore…et encore… que je suis libre de toutes les excentricités inimaginables et possibles le reste du temps.

-Peter, épargne-moi les images de ton corps en train de contenter ta femme s'il te plait. Tu me donnes la nausée.

- Bah t'es jaloux.-l'accusé relâcha son accusateur pour le montrer du doigt- T'as personne pour t'embrasser tout chaud dans le noir.

- Dieu merci non ! s'exécra John en montant dans l'ascenseur. J'ai déjà suffisamment chaud comme ça en plein jour. Nul besoin qu'on me colle.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Ton corps dans un autre… -les deux bras autour de la poitrine, Peter commença à onduler tel un serpent à sonnette- Entièrement nu avec tes mains qui ne sont guidées que par l'envie et la passion,-il se toucha, se caressa - Cela va bien au-delà d'un simple coup de chaleur.

- Peter ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

- Tu sais quoi John, t'es frustré ! Voilà ce que tu es. Monsieur solitaire endurci et j'assume, évidement que tu ne peux pas comprendre la béatitude vivifiante d'être cueilli tous les soirs par une femme amoureuse qui s'impatiente de te bichonner avec tout ce dont la nature l'a pourvue et bien pourvue. Ahhhh… mon Alice est si talentueuse de ses petits doigts, une musicienne. Harry, dis-le lui toi ! Couronne ce célibataire imbécile du mot coupable et fais lui admettre que deux c'est mieux que un.

- Mouais… se força à relancer Harry très mal à l'aise dans la conversation. Pas certain d'être bon juge dans la situation actuelle.

- Mais vous le faites exprès ? Ou alors vous êtes complices contre moi. D'ailleurs John, un grand gaillard comme toi exige une attention particulière, un traitement singulier. Explique-moi donc comment tu réussis à soulager ce point essentiel qui fait de toi un homme ? Tu supplies Harry ou tu t'emploies à la seule force de ton poignet ?

- Peter ?

- Oui.

- Je vais te tuer !

Un pas, un bras, John tenta d'emmailloter son diablotin condamnable mais filou il s'esquiva. Avant d'être sauvé la seconde suivante par la porte d'ascenseur.

- Mon pauvre John, s'esclaffa effrontément Peter en courant. Pas étonnant que tu sois si stressé. Fais-moi penser à te trouver une femme pour ton anniversaire.

- C'est ça cours Peter car je te jure que si je t'attrape, ta jolie petite gueule d'ange va se décolorer d'une teinte tout à fait exceptionnelle.

Emporté, il se lança à sa poursuite, délaissant Harry seul et en retrait du moment.

Harry était préoccupé. Les affirmations de Peter le laissaient pantois, dubitatif. Etait-ce donc cela la définition du mot bonheur ? Sa vie de couple, ne resplendissait pas de la lumière juste décrite. Aller au lit lui procurait l'effet d'obligation, l'envie inavouable de fuir à des milliers de kilomètres. Pire que d'affronter un cours de Potions à l'époque de Poudlard. Il attendait que Ginny soit profondément endormie pour l'y rejoindre et il évitait prodigieusement le tête à tête nocturne normalement inébranlable entre un mari et sa femme.

Harry, la tête dans la lune rentra de front dans le dos brusquement stoppé de John.

- Bon sang, Peter ! s'énerva celui-ci en se frottant le bras engourdi durant l'altercation. Lui-même avait percuté Peter- Tu ne peux pas prévenir avant de serrer ton frein à main, c'est dangereux andouille.

Sans réponse, il regarda par-dessus sa tête. Dans le fond de la salle de rédaction, à l'intérieur du bureau du chef, un homme.

- C'est qui ? demanda Peter interloqué.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache, mais pousse toi à la fin, tu gênes.

- John tu es charmant, tout à fait charmant.

- Et toi tu es chiant.

Et voilà, ils recommençaient. Harry, spectateur au premier rang pouffa gaiement de leurs tribulations insatiables. Ils étaient comme chat et chien se disputant autour d'une poubelle. Un spectacle drôle et divertissant.

- Harry, ne rigole pas !

- Mais laisse Harry tranquille, il est admiratif de mon sens inné de la répartie. Il ne peut taire plus longtemps sa joie en écoutant mon chant rossignol.

- Rossignol ? nota John déconfit. Une casserole oui ! Et rouillée par-dessus le marché.

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut.

- Et ta connerie une tare.

Harry continua de rire, une main devant la bouche pour essayer de se cacher. Quand John se montrait grossier, son accent allemand augmentait comme si cette langue vivait par rimes graves et déplacées entre ses lèvres. Tout à fait charmant en effet.

- Ah, vous tombez bien vous trois, les apostropha à travers la pièce Ours Brun en leur faisant signe de la main.-le charivari des deux lascars avait attiré son attention- On n'attendait plus que vous. Approchez !

Le trio, complété par Davis survenu de droite, se porta à destination du chef. A ses côtés, un jeune homme, tiré à quatre épingles, cheveux bruns, yeux noirs et dont le sourire aurait pu sans conteste défier celui de Peter dans ses meilleurs jours.

- Voici Blake Stephen, adressa le chef en tapant d'une tape amicale dans le dos du jeune homme. Notre nouveau stagiaire.

- Stagiaire, s'étonna Peter les yeux ronds. Parce qu'on peut se payer un stagiaire ?

- Quand il est gratuit on peut, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! -il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, si fier et malicieux-. Blake m'a été gracieusement offert en pâture par son père, un ami, qui se désespérait de le supporter tout l'été. Pensez bien que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion vu la masse de travail accumulée. Certes, sa page de connaissances est aussi blanche et pâle que les fesses d'un bébé mais à ce prix, je n'allais pas pinailler. Et puis pour incarner l'esclave, être diplômé d'une grande école est totalement proscrit. Ce qui nous arrange d'ailleurs dans son cas, puisque ce sacré phénomène s'est fait virer des trois derniers lycées qu'il a fréquentés.

John siffla l'admiration, accepté par Peter qui applaudit des deux mains.

- Merci Albert, tu as l'art et la manière de présenter les gens à leur avantage.

- Oh tais-toi Blake ! Je te changeais tes couches quand tu avais l'âge de sauter sur mes genoux, alors épargne-moi ton discours du mec vexé.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas vexé, riposta la voix neutre du jeune homme. Je constate !

- Mais, intervint Peter qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Vous vous connaissez et vous vous chamaillez ? Ohhhh mais je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux Blake. Enchanté, je suis Peter.

- Ravi, se présenta Blake en empoignant la main qu'il lui adressait.

- John, poursuivit celui-ci le regard illuminé du trésor inouï promis comme d'un miracle à leur plaisir. Stagiaire, je ne pouvais rêver de scoop plus substantiel. Chef, merci, je vous adore et j'adore l'étendue de vos relations.

- Bien-bienvenue au Little.J News, termina Davis tout intimidé et plus rouge qu'une tomate poussée au soleil du désert.

Une véritable vague de fraîcheur arrosa l'enceinte du journal. Tous saluèrent joyeux, l'entreprise bénie de leur chef, réceptionnant bras ouverts cette nouvelle tête affectée grassement au renfort du régiment. Excepté Harry. Seul à garder ses distances, il était prostré. Cet homme, que tout le monde recevait comme le messie, il le connaissait, le reconnaissait. C'était celui des toilettes dans le restaurant la veille. Un soupçon confirmé quand l'autre l'avisa. Un instant surpris, son visage finalement se modifia. Un pas, deux pas, et d'une main enserrée dans la sienne sans mot dire, il s'esquissa d'un sourire bizarre. Une retrouvaille inattendue. Un sourire arrogant, suffisant, dominateur et assumé, Harry fébrile, se remit à trembler.

La petite roue n'en finissait plus de se remettre en marche. Lentement, doucement, assurément, elle tournait et retournait. L'engrenage d'Harry se reformait tour après tour, comme un fil enroulé autour de sa bobine. Le son était disgracieux, assourdissant mais le final promettait d'être en apothéose. Patience est mer de sûreté comme l'affirmait l'adage, mais la mer d'Harry était plus déchaînée qu'un jour de tempête.

Tic tac, tic tac, plus que cinq jours avant l'apocalypse.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Bon je ne sais pas vous mais ces derniers jours de canicules m'ont épuisée. Du coup le chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas pile-poil dans une semaine. Je prends trois jours pour lire à gogo, mater des animes et continuer mes séries.^^<p>

SssnappeD++


	4. Jour 3

Bonsoir, lecteurs,  
>Merci lilywen, Anemone 33, K.S pour vos mots au dernier chapitre. ^^<br>Bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jour 3<strong>

De l'eau. De l'eau partout comme un torrent. Des trombes d'eau, des larmes, du sang… Harry se liquéfiait dans les ténèbres de sa détention. Un jet d'eau incandescent se déversait vigoureusement contre son corps. Debout dans sa cellule, face au mur, les yeux bandés et les bras levés et bâillonnés depuis le coude à une sorte de poulie, deux mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes s'activaient entre ses cuisses pour le tremper. Habiles et reines, elles s'égaraient dans des endroits insolites pour nettoyer les relents des fluides enfantés durant sa dernière séance de torture et de viol. De la lave en fusion par-dessus toute son humiliation.

- Ecarte-toi Harry, ordonna gentiment l'homme de son assurance tranquille et à genoux derrière lui.

Harry obéit. Sans un mot, sans un refus, il écarta les jambes. Pied droit, pied gauche, légèrement maladroit, il haussa l'espace sur terre et se proposa à l'autre sans hésiter. Il était marqué, traumatisé et effrayé du supplice subi qui avait failli peu lui coûter la vie. Tout son corps se rappelait, tout son être se ranimait en une boucle sans fin sa douleur et sa sensation de mourant. Il avait encore le goût de son propre sang dans la bouche. Quand l'étranglement parvenu aux portes de la mort avait cessé à la dernière seconde et que d'une résurrection violente tout l'oxygène d'un feu épouvantable avait filtré par sa gorge. Plusieurs fois il avait recraché, salive et sang, ne sachant plus comment retrouver l'instinct qui fait que respirer est naturel à l'Homme. Une souffrance inégalable, il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Et cette voix qu'il ne pouvait voir, qu'il ne pouvait qu'écouter plus fort décuplait ses sensations, et donc sa peur. Aveugle, il ne pouvait que prédire et espérer avoir l'opportunité d'amortir.

- Merlin, tu comprends enfin quelle est ta place ici, nota la voix comme lisant dans ses pensées. Tu as raison d'avoir peur, méfie-toi de ma colère ou la prochaine fois je risque de te tuer, de nous tuer tous les deux.

Le jet d'eau s'intensifia, l'imprégnant à l'intérieur là où l'autre l'avait pénétré avec délectation horrible. Là où il savait désormais ne plus s'appartenir. Harry, pathétique, gémit.

- Tu es si sensible Harry, se félicita l'homme ravi de son effet irréprimable. C'est peut-être bien ma faute je le conçois… je te gâte trop. Mais que veux-tu, je suis faible face à toi, surtout quand j'entends ta voix se percuter délicieusement aux creux de mes mains attentionnées de te toucher. –deux doigts au milieu de l'eau et il s'engouffra intimement comme dans une caverne cachée derrière la cascade. Audacieux, il frotta doucement, crûment en cercle la zone visée par simple vice d'en puiser la réponse adéquate. Harry, soumis, geignit plus fort-. Oh oui Harry, continue ! j'aime ta voix quand elle se nuance de ton plaisir de moi.

Il s'entêta, plus entreprenant et plus profondément. Appliqué et profiteur des notes musicales émises en écho dans la pièce, il purgea tout l'intérieur. Malicieux et inventif, il se pencha, agrandit le passage entre les deux fesses et sans plus de cérémonie, il y glissa le bout de la langue. La réaction du sauveur fut immédiate. Il rua avant de tressaillir de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui… si sensible… Pitoyable !

Un coup de langue rapide et il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout, Harry se débattit, tenta de temporiser l'invasion lascive de son entre personnel mais l'autre emporté tourna le muscle de sa bouche droite, gauche pour le chatouiller. Hypersensible et réactif, il ne tint plus. Son sexe, misérable traître, durcit, il chavira. Faible sur ses jambes, il croula vers le bas. D'un coup sec, l'homme tira ses chaînes et le redressa tout en poursuivant le martyre avec sa langue. Etiré à l'extrême, Harry se laissa déborder. Réactant, son corps insoumis prit la place de sa raison qui s'opposait farouchement, révoltée, et imprima le déshonneur dans son cœur. Fragile, épuisé depuis un temps impérissable, il n'eut même pas le temps de se sentir défaillir, pas le temps de retenir l'imprévisible tension de sa masculinité qu'il jouit abondamment et de tout son soûl, giclant grossièrement et honteusement un peu partout tel un puceau qui se découvre pour la première fois. Tandis que l'autre talentueux léchait et re-léchait le trou infâme qui dans cet instant le métamorphosait en animal en rut incapable de se contrôler. Une nouvelle fois, il était dépossédé de toute humanité.

- Alala Harry… se navra la langue vicieuse en ressortant du continent de sa débauche. Un claquement aigu s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, Harry tressauta. Il s'habituait aux diverses tonalités de cette voix issue des ténèbres et dans ce moment elle paraissait irritée-. Tu as en mis partout, regarde ! –de l'index il marina dans sa libération lubrique répandue en étoile sur le ventre du sauveur- Tous mes efforts pour faire de toi un homme propre sont anéantis par ton orgasme. Ejaculateur précoce que tu es, tu m'obliges à tout refaire.

Franc, il se remit debout, Harry le sentit le frôler de bas en haut, il trembla comme une feuille ébranlée par le vent. Entièrement nu et englué contre lui, une virilité fière et haute cogna contre l'une de ses hanches avant de glisser vers le centre. Le Griffondor effarouché valsa vers l'avant pour s'enfuir mais deux mains puissantes et cramponnées de chaque côté de son corps le paralysèrent.

- Mais tu sais, nuança la voix envoûtante à son oreille. Quand je te vois réagir ainsi, je me dis que tu aurais dû me laisser te toucher bien plus tôt, que de seulement songer à l'autoriser elle à t'approcher de loin.

_Elle_. Harry réagit.

- Arr…rrête, surgit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière pour le repousser. En vain, l'autre était plus fort.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Il jouait avec lui, volontairement, sa voix perfide ne transpirait que cela, Harry le percevait mais plus fou, il contesta.

- Elle… arrête…

- Elle ? ohhhhhhh, cette chose insipide et sans goût si persuadée de te convenir. C'est d'elle dont tu veux parler ? Vraiment Harry, même après avoir joui pour moi tu continues de t'inquiéter pour Ginny. Tu es misérable et elle pire misérable encore pour croire que tu prends ton pied quand tu te trouves entre ses cuisses.

L'image flasha dans l'esprit du sauveur. Lui au lit, par-dessus Ginny. Elle soumise, en train de crier son nom. Un cauchemar, il hurla.

- ARRÊTE !

Un cri. Démesuré, désespéré, Harry retrouva courage et volume le temps d'une seconde. Le temps que ce tableau un peu flou disparaisse de sa mémoire. Ginny était la seule chose au milieu des ténèbres qui lui suscitait l'envie d'hurler son refus d'obéir.

Un contraste qui énerva son bourreau.

- Tu oses me donner des ordres, siffla-t-il en le plaquant méchamment contre le mur froid et humide. Le voluptueux ton de sa voix fut remplacé par un tranchant pire qu'un couteau-. Harry tu apprends vite mais tu oublies pareillement. _Je_ commande ici. _Je_ suis maître de toi ici alors inutile tes mots quand d'une simple caresse je peux te soumettre à ma volonté.

Mêlant gestes et paroles, il serpenta précipitamment entre ses cuisses, il remonta, puis d'une poigne plus ferme qu'un brise-noix, il s'empara de son sexe poisseux et le banda. Banda, banda si fort que le bulbe doubla sur le champ de volume. Harry, poussif, encaissa. Les plaies de son corps même pas refermées, chaque mouvement brusque accentuait sa douleur, une simple brise ravivait son enfer. L'eau torturait son dos de partout quand de la bile suait en bouche d'un goût âcre et puant. Il était impuissant, réduit à rien d'autre que cet objet asservi, une poupée utile pour le sexe d'un homme inconnu qui affirmait le connaître si bien.

- Voilà, continue de te taire, conseilla l'homme sans modérer l'étau de sa main. Il s'insinua dans la fente avant d'essorer l'ensemble comme une serpillère-. Et laisse-moi te prouver combien tu as tort.

Un souffle, il poussa le phallus vers le bas, l'obligea contre courant à consulter le sol quand de l'autre main, il l'emmaillota d'une lanière fine. Il le barricada d'un nœud serré et ingénieux il relia le tout autour des deux aines pour qu'elle demeure dans cette exposition. Punie et assujettie.

Un souffle, il le relâcha. Un dernier souffle, il s'écarta. Harry frissonna, sa peau soudain passée de chaud à froid. Il respira, soulagé avant de se tordre de douleur. L'autre ne l'avait libéré que pour mieux l'attaquer. A l'eau s'ajouta un liquide huileux et paru savonneux. Un désinfectant pernicieux pour les multiples lésions de son corps. Les deux mains de nouveau, l'attouchèrent, le massèrent, griffant par endroits ou lustrant plus rudement là où le fil barbelé avait fait le plus de dégâts. En feu, Harry se contracta, se déhancha, les épaules guindées. Le bassin relevé haut pour essayer de modérer cette sensation de brûlure intenable, il se tortilla. Ses liens tendus au maximum, il saigna à nouveau, les poignets maltraités et ses blessures exsudant assurément leur peine.

- Oh Harry, soupira l'homme le souffle court et saccadé. Tu remues, je suis tenté. Oui tu me tentes Harry et après tu m'accuses. Tu n'es qu'une salope qui joue de son corps pour me piéger. Sois maudit !

En représailles, il lui mordit le lobe jusqu'à lui percer l'oreille avant de se perdre dans son cou où il recommença. Plus efficace, il arracha la chair et tout à la fois il mangea et but le mets Griffondor. Harry surpris, bougea de plus de force mais l'autre indifférent et puissamment planté dans sa position et sa prise de pouvoir se contenta de l'enfermer d'un bras autour de la taille tandis que d'un coup de genoux, il muselait ses jambes. Il s'excitait contre lui, avec lui. Harry, ébaudi, ne put retenir un hoquet en heurtant le sexe violeur qui venait de trouver sa place juste à la raie de ses fesses. Sur le qui-vive, il se figea.

- Oui, félicita l'homme collé contre lui et abreuvé de son sang tel un vampire repu. Sens tout l'effort que je fournis dans cet instant. Je suis dur, mouillé et déjà prêt à reconquérir cette place qui est mienne en toi mais je lutte.-il gigota derrière lui, glissa sa verge opulente de haut en bas et de bas en haut, suscitant l'intention quand il se retirait à la dernière seconde. Sa victime vulnérable s'aliéna de son indécision- Je veux être gentil avec toi Harry. Mais je veux surtout te manquer pour que tu comprennes. Cette sensation de vide que j'ai ressentie des années durant je veux que tu en fasses les frais et qu'au final tu me supplies de te reprendre. De te baiser sauvagement, éternellement. Tu aimes ça quand je te viole sans ton accord, avoue !

Harry muet, serra les dents, il se pinça les lèvres, si frustré que son corps instinctivement en accord de cet être sans nom fasse de lui cette chose condamnable et à mille lieux de lui ressembler au quotidien.

- Allez, ne te retiens pas, le poussa l'autre en le ceinturant plus fermement avant de la main droite s'infiltrer de trois doigts dans sa bouche. Harry pris au dépourvu avala de travers avant d'inspirer par le nez pour ne pas étouffer-. Fais-toi plaisir je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Ton quotidien ne te ressemble pas Harry, ce qui est toi c'est toi maintenant alors cesse de te tourmenter et accepte tes désirs, vis tes phantasmes.

Harry était lu encore. Les yeux écarquillés–l'autre était-il Legilimens- et envahi, il tenta de l'éjecter de la langue, déjà nauséeux quand de l'autre côté, son bassin naturellement ondulait en cherchant la position idéale. Dansant, frémissant, il réclamait inconsciemment l'union maudite de leurs deux corps. La première vraie défaillance de son esprit. A force d'être traité ainsi, à force de réagir positivement à tout, il allait se donner de lui-même sans plus aucun remord ou sentiment de culpabilité.

Un instant de faiblesse éphémère mais suffisant pour satisfaire l'égo dans les ténèbres. Harry d'un cadeau empoisonné fut reçu d'un éclat de rire moqueur et la peur au ventre, il se statufia.

- Mon pauvre Harry, se gaussa la voix jubilatoire. Tu ronronnes comme un chat affamé. Ton corps réclame d'être nourri de ma bête. Mais je ne te nourrirai pas. Tu n'auras rien de moi aujourd'hui quand je te prendrai quelque chose d'autre. Tu m'as bien excité, trop excité alors d'un pion différent, tu vas jouer avec moi et me soulager.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réaction ou d'analyse des propos que la traction de son corps un bref instant fut relaxé avant de recouvrer toute sa puissance. Aussi saucissonné qu'un porc sur le point d'être sacrifié, il présagea le pire quand il réalisa une différence. De deux bras, ce ne fut plus qu'un désormais suspendu vers le ciel noir. L'autre –le gauche- délié fut retourné puis tiré de la main sans douceur. Paume vers l'arrière, poignet entouré par la force destructrice de l'homme, il fut entrainé entre leurs deux corps.

- _Non !_ supplia Harry muet.

Trop tard, un sexe gros et dur et visqueux était posé entre ses doigts. Dégoûté, il voulut se retirer mais l'autre le cala en position.

- Touche-moi Harry, exigea-t-il en le guidant, s'entourant entièrement de la chaleur hésitante du sauveur qui tenait pour la toute première fois un sexe d'homme autre que le sien. Le gland déjà décalotté, il suintait sa turbulence, Harry esclave ne put que recueillir et coulisser plus amplement. Avant, arrière, les yeux toujours bandés, il saisit toute la forme et la puissance de ce qui évoluait au creux de sa main. Fiévreux, ardent, les veines saturées d'un sang corrompu palpitaient, résonnaient d'un même rythme que son pouls, une aberration.

»Branle-moi Harry, insista l'homme fou qui expirait limpide tout son plaisir. Ebranle-moi de la manière que tu fais après ces tentatives ratées d'amour avec Ginny et que tu t'adonnes dans ce genre de plaisir solitaire. Dans l'espoir insensé de trouver réconfort.

Ginny encore, Harry voulut hurler mais l'autre de ses doigts incessamment dans sa bouche, il ne put que gémir et gémir et gémir quand il salivait en abondance.

- Tu m'aspires Harry. Ahhh… En haut, en bas, je suis léché et touché. Merveilleusement touché, continue ! Plus vite, plus fort, c'est bon.

Impatient, il se balança plus vivement, creusa sa main tel un foret creusant un mur en bêton armé. Harry, indisposé, explora l'échappatoire. Inspiré, il comprima la chose, la pinça pour en être acquitté mais tout empira. L'excitation de l'autre se déversa tel un geyser. Frottements endiablés, soupir irrespirable, le sexe engorgé se dégorgea entièrement dans sa main et noyé de ce foutre encore peu enfoui entre ses cuisses, il se retint de justesse de cracher son mauvais goût en bouche. Une souillure à jamais indélébile. Harry ne bougea plus. Il attendit attentiste que l'autre en finisse mais tout l'inverse, un poids énorme lui tomba dessus et l'unique bras consolidé en soutien à la poulie, céda. Trop lourd, trop brusque, l'épaule vacilla dangereusement avant de se déboîter dans un craquement sourd atroce et lancinent que même son cri étouffé ne put atténuer.

Harry les larmes aux yeux, n'osa plus respirer. Il sentait suffisamment tout son corps en proie à un mal infinissable. Pendu comme d'un poids mort, incapable désormais de coordonner son bras dissocié du reste de son corps, il patienta simplement que l'autre qui s'était écroulé dans sa jouissance se relève ou l'achève.

Il n'eut aucun des deux, sauf un deuxième rire où suait à la fois colère et envie.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, répéta l'homme comme d'un refrain menaçant quand sa résonnance obscure dans l'esprit du sauveur faisait de lui un démon. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais parfois tu cries comme une fille, pas étonnant que tu te confortes dans cette attitude de soumis. Mais au milieu de tes petits cris, tu m'as mordu ! Au sang, sale petite raclure. –il arracha ses doigts de sa bouche avant de le basculer durement la tête vers l'avant- Décidément tu me pousses dans mes limites, que s'abattent sur toi les foudres de ma vengeance !

Pesant de tout son poids sur lui, il s'agita dans son dos et entre ses jambes. Harry terrifié, appréhenda une pénétration sèche et brutale mais mal prédit l'acte suivant, il fut décontenancé, pris d'un revers de médaille. Incendié de l'intérieur, l'autre, tortionnaire venait de lui enfoncer durement et profondément non pas son sexe juste assouvi mais la source de la pluie torrentielle et brûlante du début. Un énorme objet qu'il s'imagina être un tuyau en métal transfusa un déluge dans son corps. Des litres d'eau bouillante le submergèrent, son ventre tout à coup irradié et plein se tordit, se dilata, grossit avant tout à coup expulser ce qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Harry, malade, vomit purement et simplement toute sa peine quand dans le même temps la sensation inhabituelle et nouvelle d'être rempli si férocement engendra un plaisir inavouable dans son membre conditionné à ne jamais se redresser. La bouche ouverte en grand pour continuer de rendre, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il jouisse une deuxième fois à l'endroit même où coulait sa régurgitation. Des spasmes de partout, presque en tachycardie et lesté par l'autre qui consolidait obstinément la pression liquide entre ses fesses, Harry pria Merlin qu'il lui ôte son souffle de vie. Il n'avait plus la force de résister, ni l'envie de voir demain, tout était noir dans son cœur, tout était sale sur son corps, il voulait juste… mourir.

xoxoxoxo

Harry, en appel d'air, se réanima du néant.

Aveuglé d'une lumière vive étourdissante, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les garder ouverts et de considérer le lieu de sa déportation. Il était dans la salle de bain de son logis, avachi sur le petit banc d'acajou destiné au change. En sueur, le cœur à cent à l'heure, la réalité de son monde oscillait d'un bout à l'autre de ses pensées, difficile était l'acceptation. Il avait peur. Peur de la mort, peur de la vie, peur de souffrir. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha l'épaule. Un pressentiment désagréable lui suggérait intérieurement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais rien de notable n'apparut. Il roula le bras, vérifia l'articulation quand un craquement sourd le stupéfixa. Immédiatement, il se remémora la fin de son cauchemar.

_« Tu aimes quand je te viole sans ton accord, avoue ! »_

D'un bon Harry se leva. Les deux mains sur les lèvres, il se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes, souleva le battant puis tout en se laissant choir sur le carrelage dur et froid de la pièce, il évacua tout ce que d'une simple phrase lui moulinait tripes et boyaux. Longtemps, pendant que des images se redessinaient dans son esprit. Un tableau d'horreur rouge et noir, et brillant de quelqu'autre couleur inqualifiable et profanatrice miroitaient derrière ses yeux. Plusieurs longues minutes à dégurgiter tout son contenu gastrique et il était vidé. Il toussa, crachota avant de s'essuyer d'un revers de la main. Nouvelle vision épouvantable : du sang entachait le blanc de sa peau et l'ourlet de sa manche. Il tâta de la langue l'intérieur de sa bouche, lapa l'origine lorsqu'au milieu de sa bile il reconnut le goût inimitable du fer légèrement cuivré. La foudre du ciel lui tomba sur la tête. Totalement inconscient de ses actes, son corps faisant office d'orateur, il poussa sur ses jambes et se rua d'un pas de géant au lavabo tout en ôtant sa chemise du col sans prendre le temps de la déboutonner. Son reflet dans le miroir lui provoqua des sueurs froides. D'une oreille à l'autre au niveau de la gorge, rougissait l'emprunte linéaire d'un étranglement récent, à n'en pas douter. Terrorisé, Harry fragile porta la main à son cou pour s'effleurer avant de se retirer aussi sec. C'était douloureux, sensible et… _réel _?

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était un cauchemar, un cauchemar. Mais… quel cauchemar ? Il avait oublié.

Déboussolé, il ferma les yeux, se répéta l'incantation avant de retourner dans la lumière. La marque était toujours là. Démuni, il se cramponna le crâne à deux mains. Il réfléchit ce qui magiquement pouvait faire d'un rêve une réalité, ou si sa réalité pouvait n'être que la continuité de son rêve, et dans les deux cas, comment faire pour se souvenir. Aucune réponse ne se manifesta à son salut quand un rire moqueur le renvoya de ses réflexions. Affolé, il fit demi-tour. Rien. L'instant suivant, il sentit quelque chose s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Ni une, ni deux, il se déshabilla, entièrement. Baissé pour se regarder, Harry mua complètement fou. De l'eau pure, transparente, s'échappait du centre de son séant. Une hallucination. Il ne chercha pas à vérifier, ni à toucher, il se jeta comme d'un besoin vital sous sa douche. Sale, il était sale dans sa tête, sale dans son corps, il ne comprenait rien, il avait peur, il peinait à trouver un rythme régulier pour respirer, tout se mélangeait dans son cerveau.

- Harry ?

Une voix à travers la porte, Harry tressauta. Merlin, c'était Ginny. Il avait dû la réveiller. Il regarda vivement sa montre : 3h passée de dix minutes. Sûr qu'il avait dû la réveiller.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il, j'ai entendu du bruit.

- Laisse-moi ! répliqua-t-il importuné et dérangé quand il n'inspirait qu'à la solitude. Retourne te coucher. - la porte verrouillée vibra, la poignée tournée, retournée- Ginny, s'il te plaît, va-t-en !

Elle s'en alla, au grand soulagement du sauveur qui se re-concentra tout de suite et uniquement à son savon. Toutes ses pensées butaient, incompréhensibles, inexplicables. Il ne parvenait pas à retracer en détails son mauvais rêve mais certaines sensations suintaient d'une odeur putride à travers lui. Alors il frotta, frotta plus fort, partout, se récurant l'extérieur dans l'espoir d'éponger l'intérieur et au final, y voir plus clair. Malheureusement, il termina plus bas que terre. A aucun moment il ne repéra son sexe braqué haut qui réclamait des attentions. Et en une fraction de seconde il était à genoux dans la cuve à se retenir des deux mains. Pas le temps de riposte, jaillit dans le drain l'entière luxure de son corps. A bout de souffle, douché en rafale d'une eau au goût étrangement amer, Harry essaya de se dépêtrer de son esprit embroussaillé. Créant du noir partout autour de lui. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortait de la salle, vêtu de son pyjama –le col fermement cadenassé pour ne plus rien voir de ce qui ne pouvait pas exister-.

- Harry ?

Encore Ginny. Tandis qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés, elle tourna dans sa direction, inquiète. Invoquant son corps, elle étira le bras dans l'espoir d'être entendue physiquement, mais…

- Non !

Machinal, rétif, Harry se déroba, la giflant du plat de la main sur la sienne. Violentée, Ginny se figea avant de se recroqueviller de quelques centimètres telle une enfant rendue coupable d'une faute injustifiée.

_« Bah alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Prends-la ! ici et maintenant et remplis-la de ton vide quand tu n'aspires désormais qu'à me sentir profondément en toi. Non ? tu es pitoyable ! »_

Hanté par un fantôme sans visage, Harry réalisa l'étendue de son geste brutal avec un train de retard. Repenti et sincère, il s'excusa.

- Oh Ginny, pardon, je ne voulais pas. -il essaya de la caresser, réconfortant, mais il s'arrêta à la moitié du chemin, son corps incapable d'aller plus loin- Je… je suis fatigué, enchaina-t-il hésitant et maladroit. Dormons tu veux bien, tout ira mieux demain.

- Harry, où va-t-on ?

Ginny, de dos et enterrée sous la couette, n'avait pas l'envie de dormir. Anéantie, elle convoitait des réponses et une promesse d'avenir pour demain quand dans l'instant, elle n'entrevoyait que du noir.

»Tu ne me laisses même plus te toucher, exsuda-t-elle chagrinée, la gorge serrée. Qu'est-ce que l'on devient Harry, qu'est-ce que je deviens ?

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, plaida celui-ci pour sa défense. Ne recommence pas, nous en avons déjà discuté, tu connais ma position.

- Mais je suis seule… je ne le supporte plus.

Harry soupira. Elle récidivait, elle le fatiguait. Merlin, mais pourquoi Morphée ne l'avait-elle pas gardée de plus de ferveur quand lui-même ne souhaitait que s'endormir pour tout oublier.

- Embrasse-moi !

- Co-comment ? s'étrangla Harry ahuri.

Sans répéter, Ginny bougea, roula, envahit l'espace de son mari avec l'intrépidité de son adolescence perdue et lui grimpa dessus. Souveraine, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes pendant que malicieuse elle s'empara de sa main pour la déposer sur son sein gauche.

- Embrasse-moi Harry. –câline, séductrice, elle s'agita- Touche-moi Harry j'en ai besoin, tu me manques. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Avide, elle l'embrassa encore et se tripota d'elle-même. Entreprenante, elle se titilla des doigts de son époux le téton pointé et quémandeur d'autres plaisirs.

Harry choqué, ne bougea pas, n'objecta pas. Transformé en statue de sel il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa femme quand dans le noir le plus noir la voix étrangère s'interposa.

« _Te revoilà entre ses cuisses, elle mouille pour toi Harry. Sens comme elle pue comme une pute en chaleur quand tu n'as qu'une envie me goûter moi et que moi. Pathétique, vous êtes tous les deux pathétiques, tu ne bandes même pas. »_

_- _Allez Harry, ouvre la bouche, supplia Ginny impatiente en ondulant comme une chatte contre lui.

_« C'est cela Harry, ouvre la bouche… »_

Un contrecoup violent, une image au passé, Harry se réveilla. Réactif excessif et contestataire, il reprit sa main, ferma la bouche et sèchement repoussa sa femme à bout de bras pour l'éjecter loin, très loin de son périmètre. Ginny légère et déséquilibrée retomba durement dans son coin, à un cheveu de chuter par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut, tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre, imputa-t-il révolté et à bout. Je suis épuisé, énervé, comme toi je n'en peux plus maintenant. Ne m'attends pas, je descends travailler. Bonne nuit.

Sans un regard, sans hésiter, il s'arracha du lit conjugal. La mort aux trousses, il le contourna, s'en éloigna, puis sans l'once d'un remord il quitta la chambre dans laquelle il se sentait étouffé. Délivré, il s'élança dans le couloir, respirant d'un grand bol d'air quand la porte innocente de ses enfants s'offrit en cadeau bienvenu sur sa route tortueuse. Lessivé, il s'y réfugia, s'y enferma avant de tout son poids s'asseoir dans le fauteuil disposé entre les deux berceaux. Tranquille, réchauffé, bercé par la respiration régulière et innocente des deux anges de sa vie, il ferma les yeux et finalement –tandis que dehors un vent plus fort ondoyait au milieu des arbres verts-, il s'endormit.

xoxoxoxo

15h00.

Il faisait une chaleur à se coller la langue à un glaçon. D'une lourdeur moite à transpirer la maladie. Fièvres, maux de tête, le ciel, assombri et morne écumait un air insoutenable suffoquant, intoxicant. Dans la salle de rédaction du Little J News, on surnageait, on pagayait en eaux profondes tels des Robinson Crusoé pour se maintenir à flot et mener le bateau à bon port. L'éclairage, habituellement naturel via les grandes baies vitrées s'était sinistrement converti en une lumière artificielle juste assez performante pour s'abimer les yeux et s'épargner l'obscurité totale. Toutefois, avec ou sans grand jour, enluminé de lanternes, de bougies ou de torches, la barre gardait son cap et à l'unisson on faisait front.

L'état d'alerte était tombé.

Dès l'aube, sur toutes les ondes radios, les écrans télévisés et les haut-parleurs de chaque district de Londres, l'avertissement avait crié d'un flash spécial et important l'information capitale. La météo, après observation et coloriant tout de rouge la carte du pays avait prédit pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures des rafales de vent pouvant dépasser les 130km/h. Dans toutes les directions, prêtes à refouler les marées en bord de mer, susceptibles d'emporter tous les territoires fortifiés des villes. Une tempête se profilait à l'horizon quand bien même aucune goutte de pluie n'apparaissait couler du ciel. Juste du vent, issu du nord et parcouru d'un courant chaud remonté de l'équateur par le grand bleu de l'Atlantique Sud.

Des mesures simples et concises avaient émulsionné la capitale, exécutées consciencieusement par tous les habitants. Le passé était emprunt dans les mémoires, se méfier des forces providentielles et destructrices de Mère Nature était sage et préférable. Personne n'oubliait que vivre sur une île entourée de rien d'autre que de l'eau laissait sans protection en cas de révolte de la Terre. En conséquence, les prérogatives modifiées, l'emploi du temps modulé, on avait raisonné avant d'agir. Annulés, les rendez-vous bénins, ajournés, les déplacements mineurs, la journée quotidienne s'était reconstruite avec discernement. Les enfants, prostrés chez eux selon l'ordre commun national, voisins, amis, proches, parents, tout le monde avait répondu à l'appel de son nom. Volontaires de cœur ou réquisitionnés par leur conscience. Pour tous les autres, ambitieux, têtes brûlées, indifférents ou bourreaux de travail,-tout un pays ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tourner, cesser de vivre sous prétexte du mauvais temps- on avait préconisé la prudence.

Un conseil avisé qu'au journal on avait reçu cinq sur cinq. Sitôt réunis, tous les membres de l'équipe sous la direction de leur chef avaient fermé volets et fenêtres à double tour, baissé les stores intérieurs de toutes les pièces, cloisonné ce qui pouvait l'être et verrouillé toute l'enceinte de travail. Repliés dans un espace sécurisé à demi-clos et tamisé, le vent le plus fort pouvait rugir, toutes les vitres resteraient intactes. C'est dans ce climat particulier que les lampes des bureaux avaient doucement remplacé le soleil invisible depuis des jours. C'était comme travailler dans un bunker où l'oxygène avait du mal à se purifier. Stagné au même endroit, respiré plusieurs fois, alourdi chaque seconde, c'était s'empoisonner imperceptiblement, survivre en quelque sorte. Pourtant l'ambiance générale vivait d'un vent tranquille depuis le matin. Une contradiction singulière qui rendait ce décor fascinant et attrayant pour l'observateur tapi en secret. Être prisonnier entre quatre murs ne semblait pas abattre la bonne humeur ou la motivation relevée sur les lieux. Tous travaillaient d'arrache-pied, plus enfiévrés que jamais et le sourire largement crayonné sur les lèvres. En fait, ils se sentaient soulagés et revigorés d'une force printanière. La raison ? Simple. Le nouveau stagiaire. L'aide apportée par sa titularisation gracieuse la veille avait prodigieusement recouvert la toile d'une peinture fraîche et enivrante, facilitant l'organisation et la répartition des taches quand la vitesse d'opération était doublée. Certes, le jeune homme n'y connaissait rien au métier de journaliste, mais pour le tri, les fouilles poussées du net, les photocopies multiples et les achats d'urgence… il était à la hauteur de ses qualifications de base. C'est-à-dire sans formation mais indispensable.

- Harry…

Un écho lointain chanta dans l'âme du sauveur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas.

- Harry ! –l'écho redoubla, têtu, accrocheur, mêlé d'une certaine ironie implacable- Ohé Harry Potter, la terre appelle la lune, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Une petite tape à l'épaule, un autre appel persistant et Harry les yeux grands ouverts fut catapulté du monde imaginaire au présent réalité.

- Bah alors Harry, analysa Peter choriste soprano à son oreille. Tu rêves ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Brumeux, amorphe, Harry la bouche empâtée, incapable d'articuler le débit catastrophique de ses mots mélangés flotta d'une hésitation. Il élucida l'épée dans la bataille, son aire d'atterrissage avant de se remettre plus confiant. Il était debout, immobile devant l'établi de la petite pièce juxtaposée au fond à gauche de tous les bureaux. Une salle de pause visible de partout de part ses parois de verre transparent. Réveillé, il bougea lorsque deux bras appareillés dans son champ de vision le bousculèrent.

- Attention ! s'écria Peter à sa rescousse. Vif et attentif, il récupéra la cafetière que dans son coma Harry avait laissé peser périlleusement entre ses doigts tandis qu'il se servait.

- Aïe !

Trop tard, des gouttes archi brûlantes l'éclaboussèrent.

- Bon sang Harry fais gaffe. -irrité, l'homme normalement facétieux apponta l'objet volcanique d'une main quand de l'autre il subtilisa dans l'un des placards du bas un rouleau dont il balança quelques feuilles au devant du sauveur- Je sais bien que tu es fatigué mais ne te déconnecte pas du monde avec du feu entre les mains, c'est dangereux.

Penaud, Harry, du sopalin sur les doigts pour compresser sa brûlure et faire rôle de pansement, épia aveuglément l'accusateur sécher son débordement insouciant. Un autre placard ouvert et tout le papier absorbant noirci par sa bêtise fut jeté dans la poubelle. Un coup de lavette, puis de torchon et le plan de travail était nickel.

- Tiens. Apparemment tu en as sacrément besoin… Tu vas bien ?

- Je… vais bien, enfin je crois, accorda Harry sans certitude tout en s'emparant de sa tasse étanchée et pleine. Il lécha quelques gorgées de son café mais démoralisé il reposa le récipient et soupira-. Je… j'ai mal dormi… la nuit dernière… juste un moment d'égarement anodin, ça va passer.

- Ton reflet évoque pourtant le chaos d'avant une nuit sans lune, contraria Peter accalmi et démuni de son sourire joyeux. Nonchalant, il fouilla dans un tiroir pour y cueillir plusieurs paquets. Il en sortit un au hasard, le retourna dans tous les sens quand satisfait il l'ouvrit à l'aide de ses dents.

»Tu sembles trainer à tes pieds toute la douleur du monde… –s'interrompant, il recracha le plastique qu'il venait d'arracher-. D'une peine qui n'a rien à voir avec l'éprouvance de ton boulot, je suis catégorique. Le boulot tu aimes ça, quémandeur et farouche… alors de mon esprit filou j'en déduis que c'est dans l'intimité que tu te ronges irraisonnablement. Un souci à la maison Harry, les enfants ?

- Je… babilla Harry proche de rompre tel le chêne déraciné et mort dans la Fable De La Fontaine. Il ne voulait pas ramener ses problèmes au boulot. Mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle le mécontentait énormément, mais sa voix de son seul juge, surpassa ses désirs et d'un aveu libérateur il débita.

»Ginny. –murmure à peine audible- Je me suis disputé avec Ginny en plein milieu de la nuit.

Impassible, Peter le regarda en biais, la bouche occupée à grignoter quelques gâteaux enfin déballés et achetés avec la cagnotte commune de l'entreprise. C'étaient ceux au citron confit, ses préférés. Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, psychologue, quand devinant le moment opportun il parlementa.

- Les disputes... expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules du genre de celui qui connait le sujet par cœur. Il grignota encore- Ce sont les aléas d'une vie de couple, une plaie, une cicatrice qui se referme très rapidement dans la majorité des cas. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y paraîtra plus ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.

- Que Merlin t'entende Peter, que Merlin t'écoute... pour ma part il m'a abandonné.

- Mais voyons Harry, rehaussa l'homme redoré de son sarcasme. Merlin est ma muse depuis que je te connais alors ma victoire est signée d'avance. –il souriait, la joue déformée par un gros morceau de biscuit à moitié mâché. Harry par-dessus ses lunettes lui rendit son sourire, amusé par ce moldu indifférent de ses prières parfois bizarres et de son innocence d'enfant qui refuse résolument de grandir-

»Même si dans ton cas, je suis surpris que tu aies tenu si longtemps. -les sourcils froncés, interpellé, Harry le dévisagea- Sérieusement avec deux bambins à la maison, cela ne doit pas être aisé tous les jours. Rime difficile, adaptation conflictuelle, toi et Ginny vous devez manquer de recul dans votre vie quand celle-ci est calquée sur les battements de cœur de vos garçons. Je me souviens qu'avec Alice c'était la panique avec Angie. J'étais complètement paumé et esseulé aux premiers mois. Allez-retours, nuits blanches, nuits-jours, il m'a fallu du temps et un sacré contrôle pour comprendre que le débat était perdu d'avance. Alors toi qui as doublé ton compte, je suis admiratif et sacrément compatissant. Les femmes sitôt déclarées mères, deviennent des intouchables, frigides. Notre statut d'homme est blessé, on est mis de côté, légèrement oublié, mais petit à petit tout redevient naturel et l'amour au foyer est multiplié. Tu verras Harry, la patience renforcera vos liens quand vous ressortirez plus forts.

_- Plus forts, intouchables ? _se répéta mentalement Harry évaporé et pas du tout convaincu_. Si seulement Ginny désirait l'être. Tu as tort Peter, c'est tout l'inverse. C'est moi tout seul qui refuse de l'approcher. Je l'ai rejetée. Quant à m'adapter, j'ai dépassé l'envie de m'y risquer il y a longtemps. Merlin ne m'entend pas, Griffondor ne m'écoute plus, je suis perdu._

Nouvelle rupture dans le monde chaotique du sauveur. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et incommodé, il se mordit la langue en jurant à tout va contre ces importuns dérangeurs de sa sérénité. Qui donc encore allait oser lui prodiguer des conseils vaseux quand il n'aspectait rien du tout si ce n'était se remettre à l'ouvrage d'un travail dans lequel il aimait en effet s'éparpiller à l'infini.

- Bah alors, vous buvez sans moi. Vous pourriez m'inviter, duos d'égoïstes sans cœur !

Harry vira 180°. John à demi-sourire et d'un clin d'œil réservé qu'à lui et sa tasse vide entre les mains apparut dans son dos avant de l'étreindre de son étreinte d'ours d'un bras autour du cou. Mêlé à lui, l'homme géant les scruta, les yeux plissés, en mode espion germé au milieu d'un champ de mines où apparemment il n'était pas convié. Faussement vexé, le ton espiègle, il s'exclama quand Harry extraordinairement se sentit soulagé.

- Et en plus vous discutez rien qu'entre vous quand je m'échine tout seul à avancer le plus dur de nos articles en retard. Ingrats, vous ne me méritez pas.

Il resserra son bras autour d'Harry, collé à lui en bon copain qui s'amuse à le taquiner pour le sortir de sa torpeur par des gestes parce qu'il sait qu'inconsciemment les mots sont voués à l'échec. Harry, enhardi –il avait chaud, partout chaud- le remercia de ses lèvres tordues avant de lui voler des mains sa tasse pour lui remplir humblement jusqu'à ras bord et d'y ajouter deux morceaux de sucre.

- Mon pauvre John, s'interféra Peter de son ton condescendant et mielleux en croisant les bras. Tu te sens seul alors tu défiles dans notre périmètre tel un enfant envieux d'attirer l'attention. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es inutile à cette conversation. Famille, telle était notre première page. Tu sais la famille, ce mot qui te fait horreur dès qu'un enfant du square a le malheur de venir taper son ballon à un mètre de ta position ou pire vient trébucher au milieu de tes grandes jambes.

- Faux, nia instantanément John en se penchant en avant pour le confronter. Sa tasse récupérée tangua entre ses doigts. Harry toujours, était emprisonné. Sans bouger, il se contenta de respirer, de boire son odeur et son parfum dilué par un goût incomparable de tabac.

»J'aime les enfants, tous les enfants, à l'exceptés des mal-élevés. Ceux-là ils m'insupportent avec raison. Les enfants d'Harry d'un bon exemple, je les adore. Ils donnent l'envie d'envie. Mon petit cœur s'émoustille à chacune de nos rencontres surprenantes. Attendri, je me retiens de les manger tout cru tellement ils sont appétissants. –comploteur, il s'arrêta, goûta son breuvage avant de conclure plus dédaigneux- Pas comme certains autres…

- Ola précision je réclame. Le sujet est les enfants ou tu distilles les éléments de ton prochain repas, je suis perplexe. Tu portes à confusion Monseigneur d'Ogre. Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement avec ton « pas comme certains autres ». Tu n'oserais tout de même pas mépriser ma petite Angie ? mon petit ange d'amour rien qu'à moi.

Le visage du plus grand se coloria d'un sourire insolent.

- Libre à toi de spéculer ce qui t'arrange mon précieux petit emmerdeur. Mais si cela peut te rassurer sache que j'aime beaucoup Alice, c'est une femme respectable et si courageuse, je pourrais facilement en tomber amoureux. Sa main se comprima nerveusement sur l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci l'observa silencieux.

- Ah non, se rebella le mari jaloux et possessif. Interdiction de baver sur ma femme. Alice est ma promise, mon entière moitié, mon tout, alors bas les pâtes Monsieur du célibat. Va moissonner ailleurs. De toute façon, Alice n'aime et n'aimera jamais que moi, je suis unique.

- Enfin une parole sensée, que le ciel soit loué ! –John congratula les dieux de sa main libre- En effet tu es unique Peter. Inimitable. Harry et moi-même en convenons d'une même voix. Là-dessus si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons à faire. Harry, s'adressa-t-il en l'entrainant lentement dans l'autre direction. Son souffle frôla sa joue, Harry rougit en se laissant guider.- Il faut que je te montre où j'en suis. Mais avant tu ne voudrais pas retirer ce gros pull à col roulé dont tu t'es pourvu avec folie. Je sue rien qu'à te visionner. Tu n'as pas chaud ?

- Chaud ? répéta Harry bêtement. _Bien sûr que si_. _Affreusement chaud, terriblement chaud, surtout avec toi qui continûment m'enlace sans la moindre gêne_. Non, je n'ai pas chaud, merci, j'ai presque froid.

_« Sale petit menteur. Tu te caresses contre lui, avec lui, tu adores qu'il te touche… Profite Harry, exulte ces moments exceptionnels car bientôt je me ferai l'honneur de t'en priver. Définitivement »_

Harry se figea, net, halluciné. John l'imita, indissociables ils étaient dans ce moment.

- Harry ?

- Je viens de me souvenir, prit l'avantage le sauveur, pressé de délocaliser l'intention très loin de sa personne. Sa voix enrouée devait le trahir mais tant pis, il continua. Les archives, je dois m'y rendre pour prendre quelques dossiers notables sur le sujet qui me tourmente depuis des mois.

Doucement, il s'écarta, indésireux d'éveiller les soupçons quand l'homme de son accent allemand l'empêcha de reculer d'une main entourée dominatrice par-dessus la sienne.

- Au fait Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu mon stagiaire ? Je m'en suis servi toute la matinée, je voulais l'utiliser jusqu'à ce soir mais il a disparu durant mon déjeuner.

John détournait volontairement la discussion pour le retenir, il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry maintenant, et il n'aimait pas cela.

- Tu sais, il a un nom. Il s'appelle Blake.

- Oui, oui Peter, que m'importe… Harry ?

Il n'était concentré que sur lui.

- Euh… non, répondit maladroitement le sorcier, le visage cloué au sol. La proximité incessante de John lui procurait malaise et bouffées de chaleur.

- Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas vu au cas tu serais concerné par mon avis. Toutefois, si tes manières d'homme de Neandertal se sont figurées comme son miroir durant des heures, je suppose qu'il est planqué dans un coin refoulé minuscule et inaccessible, histoire de te semer.

- Ah Peter… Peter, Peter, Peter… si seulement je pouvais te semer toi.

- Ah mais j'y pense ! se réveilla le nommé plusieurs fois, rappelé à son sujet de départ et ignorant la pique majestueusement lancée par son ami inabordable. Harry, tu serais dispo après-demain pour une visite importune où-tu-sais ? je pense te trouver du temps en fin d'après-midi.

Harry se retourna, fixant de son regard étourdi celui bleu et plein de malice du plus intrépide de la troupe. Il réfléchit, sorti de sa léthargie, quand tourbillonnant son emploi du temps dans tous les sens il consentit.

- C'est parfait !

- Ok, donc je te note en rouge dans mon carnet. Je suis persuadé qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Un clin d'œil effronté et il se lécha les babines. Aventurier, il s'imaginait déjà refouiller ce lieu tout à fait interdit. Il chérissait en chérubin chenapan, outrepasser les interdits. Un privilège à son métier, il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Harry, témoin direct de l'ébullition mentale de l'homme, se contenta de rire, égayé. L'instant d'après, John le relâchait avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de le décoiffer pire qu'il ne l'était continuellement.

- Dîtes donc John, remarqua Peter qui ne manquait pas une occasion de relancer les dés de leurs duels à deux. Tu favorises Harry à mon plus grand détriment, je suis jaloux. –il feint une moue boudeuse- Fais-moi un câlin, je me sens seul.

- Peter, tu me fatigues et vas-tu cesser tes sous-entendus graveleux, tu m'énerves.

- Et moi je t'aime, embrasse-moi !

- Peter, lâche-moi.

- Hey, mais ne sois pas aussi radical. Tu as quasiment emballé Harry tout à l'heure. Je suis froissé, blessé, j'exige réparation. Tout de suite.

Pris son élan, il se jeta au cou de John, faignant de lui dévorer de la bouche la joue quand l'autre se débattait comme d'un homme en proie à un animal sauvage proche de le tuer.

Harry pouffa dans leurs dos, diverti et le cœur léger. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les délaissait à leur énième dispute sans conséquence. Décidément, il les bénissait tous les deux. Ils avaient l'art et la manière inconsciemment de lui gommer toutes ses idées noires de la tête pour le peindre de tout un tas de couleurs vives et chatoyantes. Son calmant au quotidien.

Quitté la salle de rédaction, le visage encore en feu du contact du géant, Harry se dirigea au fond du couloir gauche. L'étage du bâtiment qu'ils occupaient entièrement pour le journal était en fait deux bâtiments mitoyens. Revendu dans les années soixante à divers entrepreneurs comme un ensemble unique, aucun travaux de réelle envergure n'avait remanié les plans. Le mur séparant de base les deux lieux existait invariablement au-delà du troisième étage. Si bien que dans leur cas, propriétaires du dernier, il leur fallait redescendre via l'élévateur de service avant de longer un autre couloir pour reprendre un ascenseur semblable et remonter. Seulement là, ils avaient accès à certaines de leurs salles, dont celle des archives.

Harry conséquemment, descendit, marcha, s'éleva… dans un silence pesant, assourdissant, à la limite du supportable. Tout était sombre de ce côté-ci du mur. Les néons scintillaient comme une éternelle menace d'explosion ou de mort définitive. Le vent, levé comme annoncé, fouettait les battants des volets, soufflant d'un cri strident dans les interstices mal colmatés. Harry, oppressé, accéléra le pas. La porté ciblée était moitié ouverte, il n'y prêta pas attention. C'était souvent qu'on oubliait de la refermer tellement personne n'aurait eu dans l'idée d'aller voler de vieux documents poussiéreux majoritairement désordonnés et dont l'unique valeur était la mémoire d'un modeste journal. Il entra donc naturellement, l'esprit objectivé du classeur jaune où il avait regroupé lui-même le mois dernier toutes les données sur la fameuse centrale. Sans se méfier et calfeutré par la moquette datée d'époque, il s'avança dans les rangées interminables quand du bruit anormal provenant du centre de la pièce le bloqua sur place. Interloqué, il tendit l'oreille, tourna la tête dans l'espoir de découvrir entre deux cartons espacés quoi ou qui était l'auteur de cette nuisance. Sa curiosité le renversa. Comme d'une longue-vue dirigée plein centre sur la scène, Harry stupéfait, témoigna non pas un quoi ou qui mais deux acteurs irrévocablement appliqués dans leur rôle d'instant présent. L'œil viré et immédiatement choqué, il discerna, assis négligemment sur le vieux bureau servant de débarras et où luisait via une lampe de chevet usagé un trait de lumière discret, un homme. Brun, jeune, plutôt grand, c'était Blake Stephen, le stagiaire recherché par John. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond percutant dans sa poitrine. L'expression extatique du garçon était criante de vérité et d'aveux. Les deux mains cramponnées au bord du meuble pour se retenir, il tentait de se contenir quand une tête blonde qui ne dépassait pas la hauteur de ses hanches fourrageait entre ses cuisses. Gémissements, succions saccadées, déhanchés, Harry solutionna que Blake, comme dans les toilettes du restaurant jouait une scène porno et qu'une nouvelle fois il en était témoin. Visuellement.

- Bordel ! éructa Blake à bout de souffle en griffant le bois, échauffé. Sans aucun doute, tu aimes ma queue dans ta bouche. Ta langue m'enroule délicieusement, c'est bon, continue. Même si je ne t'envisageais pas si pervers, je suis comblé, bravo !

Harry les yeux arrondis, ne se détacha jamais de cette tête blonde reconnaissable à genoux devant Blake et qui dansait silencieusement et vivement de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Indiscutablement elle s'occupait de faire cette chose éhontée que tout mâle normalement constitué adore se voir offrir généreusement dans l'intimité quand beaucoup rougissent de se l'avouer. Une fellation en bon et dû forme. Et à en croire le visage presque douloureux et plaintif de Blake, la personne était fichtrement douée. Harry sursauta, quand tout son corps tremblait de ce tableau. L'une de ses mains instinctivement se pressa sous sa ceinture, il se palpa, se caressa, saliva. Un dernier cri, une dernière poussée et soulagé le regard entièrement noir se rouvrit pour se poser inconsciemment en face. Harry, affolé, heurté, recula en catastrophe. C'était trop tard, Blake l'avait vu, et le sourire dans l'instant affiché et envahi de cette impertinence qui le mettait mal à l'aise, ne transparut que fierté arrogante et frivolité plaisante. Supérieur, Blake attrapa la tête blonde par les cheveux et la maintint en situation soumise.

Harry, malhabile, engourdi et impatient de fuir ce regard de cendres, achoppa un carton qui tomba d'un bruit sourd sur le sol. Pas le temps de contrôler s'il était pris encore, il s'évada aussi vite que possible de la pièce avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur où il pria Merlin être enfermé rapidement avant qu'on le rattrape et qu'il se ressente pire embarrassé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pendant qu'il remontait, le cœur bousculé, le souffle court, il reconnut néanmoins que les dieux magiciens avaient de drôles de façons de le tourner ridicule ou de se gausser de son état dépressif. Pion déplacé à souhait, il apprenait dans une démonstration licencieuse la sexualité cachée de l'un des plus timides membres de l'équipe. Par Griffondor, qui aurait cru que le tout jeune Davis Hill, réservé, hésitant et effarouchable à la moindre occasion était gay et de surcroît aussi à l'aise la bouche pleine. Une révélation quelque peu bouleversante pour Harry qui s'excusa intérieurement et plusieurs fois de l'avoir un jour comparé à son très vieil ami Neville. L'expression moldue se vérifiait: ne pas juger d'un livre à sa couverture sous peine d'en louper tout son contenu.

La couverture d'Harry s'effritait dans cet instant. Sa reliure perdait de son éclat, le cuir terne et rugueux au toucher. Lus et relus, les chapitres de sa vie tournoyaient sur un axe récemment instable. Capricieux. Son histoire forgée de certitudes dégringolait négativement et peu à peu il remettait en question toute la fin prévue pour son avenir.

Tic tac, tic tac, plus que quatre jours avant l'apocalypse.


	5. Jour 4

Coucou lecteurs,

Non je ne vous ai pas oubliés, et non je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire. Le temps a passé vite avec tout ce bô soleil enfin chez nous et je dois bien l'avouer ce chapitre m'a donné du boulot. Il est à la charnière de l'histoire, j'ai dû poser les éléments suggérant la fin bientôt sans toutefois tout dire et tout précipiter. Pfiuuu, du coup il est long et très long et tellement lu et relu qu'en toute honnêteté je n'ai pas le recul suffisant pour juger de sa qualité. J'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère qu'après toute cette attente vous ne serez pas déçus. A la fin, je vous parlerai de quelque chose mais pour maintenant je vous laisse tranquillement à votre lecture. Je pense que votre fidélité l'a bien méritée.=^_^=  
>Et merci à <em>lice-chan<em>, _Ondie-Yoko_,_ liliwen_ et _Chronos 666_ pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jour 4<strong>

- Pourquoi ?

La voix d'Harry percuta au milieu du silence. Depuis longtemps, durablement, les cris de sa douleur avaient disparu au centre de l'autel obscurité, remplacés par deux souffles fantômes. Inspirer, expirer, un air en écho troublait le trou noir sur son île de la mort. A genoux nu, les fesses sur les talons à même le sol, les mollets soudés aux cuisses par deux ceintures en cuir cloutées au maximum, l'épaule droite pendante et perpétuellement démise, l'autre enroulée et gazée à la poitrine, Harry prisonnier d'âme et de corps regardait en face de lui l'horizon. Un collier autour du cou, il suivait des yeux, expectatif, la courbe des chainons qui l'unissait au deuxième souffle, sa ligne au-dessus d'une mer déchaînée.

L'autre souffle, cet étranger anonyme, maître de son devenir présent et futur. D'une corde indestructible, entrelacement de fer oxydé et rongé par le temps, la main de l'homme l'amarrait en esclave tel un elfe de maison qu'on aurait trainé au bout d'une laisse. Ancré dans l'infinie ténèbres, interdit de bouger, cette simple position devenait supplice. Inconfortable tiraillement des muscles, épreuve des nerfs, des fourmis partout et des crampes à se cogner aux murs, chaque seconde en prolongation se transformait en une lutte vouée à se perdre. Solide, Harry résistait cependant. Sous l'œil avisé et parfaitement indifférent de son bourreau, il affrontait son martyre avec abnégation. La bouche comme de la glue, il tentait d'analyser l'interminable non-dit installé entre eux depuis tôt, ou plus tard, il ne savait plus.

Depuis la fin de sa dernière régurgitation gastrique et sexuelle, l'homme ne disait plus rien. Tapi dans l'ombre, assis sur une chaise –une jambe croisée par-dessus l'autre, le bras élevé sur le dossier pour paraître classieux tandis que dansait entre ses doigts la baguette magique-, il le scrutait sans mimer mot. Comme s'il réfléchissait mentalement les règles du jeu à venir. Harry, entreprenant, perçut l'occasion rêvée pour fouiller ses réponses. Ce sempiternel silence des oubliés laissait entrevoir au loin la porte scellée où devaient dormir les questions susceptibles d'amener les raisons de son sort désenchanté maintenant. Obstiné, il ondula les mots et habité par le désir puissant d'évasion, il crocheta la serrure.

- Pourquoi moi ? allongea-t-il la voix écorchée. Sa gorge ne guérissait pas quand éternellement l'atmosphère absorbait tout.

_Tic-tac_ résonna dans son esprit. _Tic-tac…_

L'homme, stoïque, sortit lentement une cigarette de la poche de sa chemise au col déboutonné pour la porter à sa bouche. Muet, il gratta une allumette sur le pied de son siège pour se donner du feu –faisant crisser la chaîne calée autour de son poignet-, puis inspirant longuement une bouffée de tabac, il soupira dépité. Avant d'un grand nuage de fumée exhaler en direction du sauveur.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? déplora-t-il tranquillement pendant que sa victime toussait son poison. Décroisant les jambes, le bras tombé sur le genou, il se pencha vers l'avant, baguette dirigée droit devant pour prévenir du danger imminent. Tu te crois privilégié, particulier, unique ?

Harry pensa, indécis. A la moindre erreur, ses funérailles allaient tomber du ciel, la petite flamme au dessus de lui vacillait. L'esprit à cent à l'heure, il repassa en boucle leurs conversations. Chaque syllabe chuchotée à son oreille, chaque verbe et intonation, il décomposa comme peut ce que l'autre lui avait confié. Lire entre les lignes, il devait lire entre les lignes et vite.

- Tu as dit que je t'avais manqué, trouva Harry précipité en remuant très légèrement. Que nous étions liés.

L'homme sourit.

-Tu parviens donc à réfléchir même quand tu baises, asséna-t-il salace et agréablement surpris.-Harry tressauta. Il ne baisait pas, il était violé dans sa chair et dans son âme- Un point pour toi Harry mais penses-tu suffisamment pour deviner qui je suis, j'en doute ! -la voix changea, se bariola d'une amertume contenue avant d'évacuer ses cendres funestes- Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre mon origine ou ma définition. Tu raisonnes avec ta tête, tu fermes ton cœur et tu te mens intérieurement quand tout ton corps au bord de rompre hurle à travers moi depuis des mois et des années.

- Des… an… nées… je… ne… com-prends pas, hésita Harry la confiance jetée aux oubliettes. L'homme se livrait, sciemment ou pas, l'interrogatoire devait se poursuivre mais indéniablement cela présageait de toucher tout de suite au but sous peine d'être contrecarré deux fois plus fort.

- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Tu refuses de comprendre !

L'interrogatoire vira au cauchemar. L'homme irascible, l'agressa. D'un coup franc il tira la chaine, Harry propulsé vers l'avant se retrouva à quelques millimètres du visage de l'étranger. Toujours entre clair/obscur, impossible de distinguer ses traits mais à n'en pas douter il était furieux. Sur le qui-vive, Harry ferma les paupières prêt à l'impact quand rien n'arrivant il risqua un œil au milieu des ténèbres.

»Tu vis dans ta normalité tranquille, argumenta de plus en plus vite l'homme la bouche pleine de salive, si âcre était-il dans cet instant. Petit bourgeois masqué par la famille heureuse. Mais tout n'est qu'une illusion Harry, tout n'est que tromperie et faux-semblant. Et même ici, tu n'admets rien.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'appréhendait pas l'énigme présentée à sa charge mais courageux, il poussa du bout du pied la frontière infranchissable.

- A… admettre quoi ?

Bang ! Il regretta avoir poussé sa chance. La réponse muette, s'engorgea d'une salve violente indéfendable. A bout, l'homme lui cracha au visage, irrespectueux. Aliéné, il l'agita dans tous les sens avant d'un poing fulgurant le frapper à la pommette qui craqua au choc. La baguette vola à l'autre bout des ténèbres et Harry retourné dans la chute, étendu sur le ventre, crachota pour respirer. La chaine dans l'élan avait fait un autre tour si bien que plus courte et resserrée, elle emprisonnait son passage à l'oxygène. Harry s'étouffait, s'étranglait… encore.

- Regarde-toi, s'énerva l'homme au-dessus de lui le souffre toxique et aussi grave qu'une note de piano jouée de gauche. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets et dans quel état tu nous mets tous les deux à force d'ignorer ton moi profond. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Impérial, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le vira 90°. Harry autorisé à respirer se laissa faire et regarda l'obscurité figée en face de lui. Les lèvres jointes pour lui parler avaient l'emprunte du sang, mordues fortement et nerveusement, si contrariées d'être incomprises. Ne pouvant plus s'en détacher, Harry au ralenti épia une goutte -si rouge et lumineuse comme une larme de sang- lui tomber sur la joue, celle juste blessée. Aussitôt, une sensation de brûlure s'écoula sur sa peau, dans ses veines, dans sa poitrine. En plein centre de son cœur. Harry avait mal. Affreusement agonisante était la musique de son âme. Découvrir cet homme à vif l'heurta de plein fouet avec cet effet bizarre de ne plus réussir à se décrypter. Harry fut touché, émotionnellement. Cet être qui apparemment souffrait et se débattait secrètement contre des maux dont il était la cause, l'ébranla. Il chercha à s'excuser ou faire d'un geste impossible un réconfort pour cet homme qui contre toute attente lui apparaissait… _humain_. Mais au moment où il s'abandonnait, à la seconde exacte où cette pensée frôla son esprit compatissant, l'autre recouvra réserve et sang-froid et ses lèvres follement tristes se redessinèrent de leur sadisme de terreur.

- Si facilement manipulable, résuma l'homme sournois en le relâchant. Il rit.

Harry retomba lourdement sur le dos. Contre-choqué, il hoqueta juste avant que sa peur ne s'empare à nouveau de son crâne, une couverture froide le recouvrant dans sa totalité. Un signal d'alarme sonna dans le carmin de ses veines, _tic-tac_, _tic-tac_… Affolé, il pria pour s'enfuir. En vain.

- On te bat, on te couche, on te caresse, continua la voix issue du Néant en s'installant à califourchon sur son corps tel un cavalier émérite sur le cheval apprivoisé. On feint de se repentir et te voilà aux trente sixième dessous, incapable de choisir tes sentiments. Condamné par ton entêtement de paraître bon sauveur en dépit de toutes les situations. Harry, Harry, Harry… -il n'y avait plus rien d'attendrissant dans ses gestes ou l'intonation de ses mots, tout transpirait le malin sur le point de faire un double six avec les dés pipés de son obscénité- Tu me hais je le sais, -magie sans baguette il débanda le bras confiné d'Harry pour le pétrifier au sol. De petites étincelles tout autour, il le défiait implicitement d'oser le contrer quand à côté, il le cajolait du bout des doigts. Taquin, il pinça un téton pour qu'il se colorie tout en rouge- Je te répugne je le ressens –hop, l'autre téton, la respiration d'Harry s'accéléra, l'électricité sur sa peau s'intensifia- Et pourtant tu veux me… _sauver_ ? –il éclata d'un rire du diable- Affligeant ! Totalement ridicule. Mais tu sais Harry, nuança-t-il en descendant sur le ventre pour ne plus bouger, menaçant. Un éclair aveuglant traversa tout le bras de Harry qui instinctivement se raidit, contracté mais soumis- Je n'ai nul besoin d'être sauvé. Je n'attends plus ta main au milieu de mon noir. J'ai compris il y a longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de toi si ce n'était la mort par omission. L'Apocalypse est le salut de ma vengeance et ma vengeance aspire de te briser alors tu vas crier pour moi pour espérer être pardonné.

Sans cérémonie, il dévala les restes de la montagne rouge et or et contournant son propre corps pour passer derrière, il plongea et épingla la verge tumescente et aussitôt les bourses en dessous. Avec cruauté et rudesse. Harry d'un refrain ravivé exhuma en chœur sa douleur, sifflota poussif son bonheur. Il n'était plus que contradiction.

- C'est cela crie plus fort ! l'encouragea avec sévérité l'homme en resserrant la pression de sa main. Chante en écho, exprime oralement ta peine humiliée et ose dire que tu n'aimes pas, mon plaisir est décuplé.

Harry, inapte à refréner sa voix s'égosilla avant de se mordre grossièrement les lèvres pour tenter de se contenir. Si désireux était-il de ne pas se laisser vaincre par K.O. Un acte ultime d'insubordination inutile qui lui valut en retour raillerie et dégoût de l'autre quand son sexe maltraité, tel un citron dont on aurait voulu extraire tout le jus, grossissait misérablement.

- Tu coules entre mes doigts Harry, susurra l'autre prétentieux. Il le relâcha, se déplaça de son confortable siège et frotta pouce et index à hauteur pour lui prouver. Harry, senti trahi et coupable essaya de se détourner mais l'autre encore l'en empêcha. Vif, il l'accrocha au menton et tracta la chaine pour le relever à moitié et le contraindre à voir bas.

» Ne fuis pas Harry ! ordonna-t-il rêche en le quittant entièrement pour s'accroupir en face de lui. Assume cette part normale de toi quand trop longtemps tu as refoulé ce que tu juges anormal. Admire chacun de mes gestes obsédés de te couvrir de bien-être et surtout imprègne-toi du ressenti naturel de ton corps. Tu aimes ça, _regarder…_ n'est-ce pas Harry ? Oui tu aimes ça, affirma-t-il en le touchant à nouveau, plus délicat, plus gentil. Inutile de dire non, je t'ai vu épier avec envie cette bouche occupée entre des cuisses qui n'étaient pas les tiennes. Je t'ai senti réagir à cette union soumise éhontée et rêvée en secret. Si réactif, complètement débauché était ta tête quand tu as fui la queue entre les jambes.

Harry ahuri, fut envahi d'images floues où se superposa un son indescriptible et où se mêla l'odeur d'urine et de papier humide. Confus, il continua de ne pas comprendre. Fou, il ne parvint pas à se remémorer, tout se mélangeait, se décolorait, du noir et blanc. Du gris triste et sale comme de la pluie acide renversée sur son âme.

- Oh oui Harry, saliva l'homme jouissif en se léchant les lèvres avec scandale. Tes yeux ont adoré, ton corps a raffolé alors profite du spectacle et régale-toi j'y consens. Voyeur perverti et menteur que tu es à reluquer ce qui ne doit pas l'être. Putasse au sang impur, je te renie !

Signant la fin des prérogatives, il s'activa, offrant au sauveur gelé toute l'étendue de son talent. Harry, avili, contempla les doigts agiles qui s'articulaient maestro sur son sexe. En dessous, autour, un peu dedans, partout. Montée de sensations physiques, visuelles, il se regarda réactant, gonflé peu à peu, le sang presque pourpre sous la peau et les petites veines apparentes prêtes à éclater. Par Merlin qu'on lui vienne en aide, l'autre avait raison. Il aimait se voir et son corps appréciait fortement être vu. Mais Merlin n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit sans couleur et d'un revers de médaille, il remarqua trop tard l'homme se défroquer avant d'une poussée maîtrisée vers l'avant ajuster son organe de mâle contre le sien. Stupide, il rampa pour s'échapper mais la chaîne désormais bloquée sous les genoux de l'autre l'immobilisa et son bras auparavant attaqué par mille volts fut déporté. Déposé par-dessus cet accouplement difforme qui lui donnait la nausée.

- Et maintenant Harry, déclara l'homme en conclusion et dictateur des termes du contrat. Tu vas participer. La solitude a du bon mais notre complicité vaut toutes les excitations du monde et comme désormais tu le sais, je raffole être excité. Et par toi, et par nous deux réunis.

Terminé les confidences, il guida la main rouge et or au propre rythme de son envie, se caressant, le faisant se caresser. Décalottant leurs deux glands, re-calottant, frictionnant, rencontrant, il émulsionna leur toucher entrelacé au paroxysme de son plaisir sadique. Sous le regard stupéfixé de sa victime qui bien que protestant intérieurement contre cette luxure honteuse ne put s'en empêcher. Ne pas s'empêcher de voir, ne pas s'empêcher de participer.

Bon sang, qu'il soit châtié par tous les dieux saints, ses doigts parfaitement lustrés agissaient d'eux-mêmes. Coopératifs, ils moulaient à s'en tatouer la peau. Conspirateurs, ils bougeaient avec aisance déconcertante, glissant… se confondant avec les autres si bien qu'à la fin il ne discerna plus rien. Qui pinçait, qui pressait ou qui dansait de haut en bas, tout se ressemblait, les deux sexes unis et moites refusaient de se lâcher quand ses hanches en symbiose allaient avant/arrière. Même la voix de l'homme anonyme, extatique, sembla brusquement résonner comme la sienne, ne faire qu'une. Accord parfait mais étrange et malade car coupable d'un acte non désiré, Harry convulsa une dernière fois avant de jouir généreusement et d'un cri non retenu au milieu de la scène. A bout de souffle, il chercha tout de suite à se remplir d'oxygène mais l'autre affamé ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Le repoussant durement, il le pencha sur le côté. Rapide, il déboucla la ceinture sur sa cuisse gauche afin de lui étirer, écarter, et relever entièrement la jambe quand sans prévenir il se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses. Harry paniqué se crispa mais trop tard. Il fut pénétré vivement et brutalement au point qu'il fut sans voix. Littéralement pris à sec, appuyé sur son épaule douloureuse, il encaissa l'infiltration et les soubresauts de son corps transformé en poupée. Une poupée brisée, cassée, ballotée dans tous les sens tel un saule pleureur balayé par des jours de grands vents. Ses membres étaient les branches coupées, ne restait que le tronc mais celui-ci se remplissait d'une sève empoisonnée et malheureux, rompu, il donna réalité au nom de son arbre et perla de larmes son visage ravagé.

- Oh pardonne-moi Harry, s'intercala l'homme désolé et le bassin en cadence tandis qu'il tirait son seul bras valide pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais c'est si bon en toi, c'est comme rentrer à la maison après des mois d'exil injustifié. Là, touche je ne te mens pas. –sa main poisseuse croisée dans la sienne, il l'invita. Filou, il déposa ses doigts juste à la limite de l'orifice où se dissipait son désir fou. Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'acclimater, profiter, tâter le glissement langoureux qui se répercutait disgracieux dans l'obscurité, puis suprême, il força le majeur à se nicher à l'intérieur. Harry, complètement surpris par la sensation de son propre doigt enfoncé dans le trou le plus sale de son corps rua pour ressortir mais l'étau le maintint en position et sous l'assaut puissant et virulent de ce sexe volumineux, il fut entrainé plus loin, chaque fois plus loin. Les yeux plein de larmes, il se mordit la joue pour focaliser sa douleur ailleurs et ne surtout pas penser que devant son membre était ravi de ce qui lui arrivait et ce en dépit de sa libération récente. Sauf que l'autre ne voulait pas qu'il oublie et se collant à lui, il enferma son visage d'une seule main. Face à face et victorieux, le sourire impudique, il commença à lui sécher les joues de la langue.

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'avais choisi Harry, confia-t-il sans s'arrêter, plus assoiffé qu'un vagabond dans le désert. C'est pourtant simple et facile à comprendre. C'est toi ici dans mes ténèbres parce qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon monde. Je n'existe que pour toi.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres. Harry les yeux agrandis, la bouche dévorée, essaya d'objecter mais d'un cri étouffé, il fut vaincu. A jamais vaincu. Langue contre langue, l'autre le viola encore et toujours, le noyant de son odeur de tabac pendant que plus bas, il l'arrosait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Polluant ses racines qui à n'en pas douter devaient pourrir. Ne resta que la petite flamme au plafond pour lui signifier qu'il vivait quand partout il se sentait mort, tué plusieurs fois. Il ferma les paupières, espérant se réveiller de ce qui paraissait cauchemar quand l'autre, assassin jusqu'au bout, le croqua. Rouvrant les yeux, Harry, d'un spasme plaintif arraché, et rouge du sang qui se répandit immédiatement au fond de sa gorge, il se cabra, instinctif. Le cœur lancé cent à l'heure avant, commença à ralentir, en manque d'H2O. Conscient alors qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, il réalisa toute l'étendue de sa détresse. Ainsi donc, il mourrait, comprit Harry sans plus quitter la lumière tamisée au dessus de lui.

_Je vais mourir… pour de vrai ?_

_XxxxxX_

Apnéique, Harry se réveilla dans la douleur. Deux mains autour du cou, il toussa, grésilla. Du rouge entre les lèvres, un gargouillis guttural gicla. La poitrine en feu, la bouche inondée, un liquide épais et putride obstruait sa route de la vie. Un combat, il succombait, passait l'arme à gauche. Tétanisé, l'effroi captura sa capacité d'analyse, endigua sa magie, celle de sa survie. Un sentiment de profond désarroi engloutit d'un raz de marrée toute sa volonté, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire pour lui ici. Quand les yeux clignotant plus vite que des feux de détresse, il s'effondra tout son soûl. Le corps en état de choc, il eut à peine le temps d'entendre au loin les cloches chrétiennes sonner 4h que Morphée se représentait au seuil de son âme pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de son monde. Perdue dans l'obscurité, celle-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la déesse de la mort.

Harry ressuscita. Une lumière aveuglante pénétra son champ de vision.

Les pupilles sensibles d'un jaune artificiel brillant, il rouvrit les yeux avant de sitôt les refermer. Des voix déclamaient dans ses oreilles, jacasses, cacophoniques, Harry pria pour du silence. S'acclimatant péniblement au soleil de feu qu'il aurait tué d'un revers de la main si tout son corps ne lui avait pas paru aussi lourd que du plomb, il appréhenda l'endroit de son émigration. Dehors, dedans ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un plaid sur les jambes, il supposa dedans.

_- Aussi dedans que moi en toi Harry_, chantonna en une comptine macabre une voix au milieu des ténèbres. _Aussi dedans que ma langue dans ta bouche, crie pour moi !_

Harry fut propulsé du royaume de la lune au noyau fusionnel de la terre. Ramené ex abrupto dans la réalité par un spectre habillé de son linceul en noir. Il gesticula, -bras, jambes- pour se relever et s'évader de cet espace où ne filtrait ni la lumière, ni les ténèbres. Un royaume vide et sans nom, adouci uniquement d'une candela à la flamme transparente qui lui faisait de l'œil par en haut. Un vertige, il échoua, retomba comme d'un poids mort.

- Holà, pas si vite ! émergea une voix étrangère à sa rescousse.

- _Non, se _corrigea Harry métamorphosé en pierre. _Pas étrangère_. F_amilière, amie_.

Quelques pas lancés sur lui et une ombre s'interposa par-dessus lui, éclipsant avec soulagement l'éclat de lumière trop vif et agressif qui le piquait au front.

»Ne bouge pas, la potion agit lentement.

Cette voix par Griffondor, il la connaissait. Ce visage, parsemé d'une tignasse folle et rebelle, à la fois grave et sérieux quand d'un sourire il avait le même effet que l'étreinte d'une mère… il le reconnaissait, l'admirait. Depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Harry, désarçonné, recommença à se donner de l'altitude avant de se plier en deux, le souffle court à l'abdomen.

- Harry, ne bouge pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda-t-il la voix aussi rocailleuse qu'un être grippé depuis quinze jours. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Harry coi, contempla la femme d'un air curieux. _Se souvenir… mais de quoi ?_

Une douleur vive derrière le crâne, il cessa de se trifouiller les méninges. Son cerveau d'un coup de jus déchargé par deux neurones soudés ensemble par erreur, bloquait la réponse.

- Ne force pas, lui conseilla tendrement Hermione en lui tâtant le front pour vérifier sa température avant d'une caresse apaisante, flatter sa joue. Tu es chez toi Harry. -une petite lampe dans la main droite, elle flasha ses yeux pour le sonder. Droite, gauche, clic-clac, Harry, deux fois plus ébloui se déroba, tourna la tête de l'autre côté- Tu es dans ton salon. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! –deux doigts précis sur son poignet, elle écouta son pouls- Ginny t'a découvert gisant sur le sol, le visage noyé dans ton sang. -un carnet de notes dans les bras elle griffonna son rapport d'une écriture accélérée avant de conclure plus sombrement-. Tu ne respirais presque plus quand je suis arrivée.

Foudres du ciel, Harry se sculpta d'une page blanche, stérile et dénuée d'histoire. Tout retentissait comme d'un mauvais rêve duquel il n'arrivait pas à se sortir. Une blague de mauvais goût, il chercha n'importe quoi capable de démonter l'invraisemblable mascarade qu'on lui jetait sans gants en plein visage. A travers les ampoules trop fortes et trop lumineuses, se figura sa femme. Repliée sur elle-même à trois mètres, décoiffée, cernée, emmaillotée dans une robe de chambre en coton doublé rose, Ginny se rongeait les ongles dans un coin de la pièce, inquiète et… démunie. Harry absorba le réel de sa situation mais tout empira.

_Ne plus respirer, mort…_

Impossible de soutenir le dessin terne et désemparé de celle qui avait mis au monde ses deux enfants, il aspecta ailleurs, préférant épier les gestes professionnels de sa meilleure amie qui la tête enfouie dans sa trousse fouillait quelque potion ou accessoire médical douteux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, l'accusa-t-il en déglutissant. Empâté, il avait l'acidité du fer en bouche, il avait envie de vomir.

- Rien d'extraordinaire rassure-toi, le calma Hermione en amie et docteur officiel de la famille Potter depuis quelques mois.

Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley, avait choisi Médecine pour son orientation après Poudlard. Ambitieuse d'être le premier médicomage à user de méthodes moldues et scientifiques pour pratiquer les soins quand la magie loupait la solution, elle avait étudié jour et nuit. Elle portait haut les couleurs d'Hippocrate.

»J'ai dégagé tes voies respiratoires d'un sort magique. - elle était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau.- Ralenti ton rythme cardiaque quand par prudence j'ai coulé dans tes veines un remède pour te détendre. Tout ton corps s'est emballé Harry, dénota-t-elle préoccupée en s'immobilisant. -les pupilles imbriquées dans les siennes elle parlait soigneusement, de cette voix qu'ont les docteurs juste avant de vous confesser le diagnostic incurable- Les battements de ton cœur sont montés haut dans ta courbe de vie. Et paniqué, tu t'es mordu la langue. Durement. Le sang a rejailli dans ta bouche tu t'es étouffé. Mais tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Je… non…

Harry était retourné, anéanti. Naturel, il se tâta la langue avec ses dents, une entaille se modela sur les canines.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Comment ?

- Tu te tiens la tête depuis tout à l'heure, tu as mal à la tête ?

- Hein ?

Abêti, le Griffondor ne se rendait pas compte que dans la discussion ses mains étaient venues coller ses tempes pour compresser un mal récurrent.

- Je… je ne sais pas, confia-il en toute sincérité et endossant ses lunettes choppées à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir justement d'y voir plus clair. Je ne crois pas, enfin peut-être. Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, je force sur mes yeux, je fatigue plus rapidement quand la météo indescriptible agit avec labeur sur le métabolisme de tout le monde. Je mange moins bien et moins régulièrement je ne m'en cache pas, et je dors peu… je suis fatigué Hermione, juste fatigué.

La réponse hésitante, inconsciemment sur la défensive donna du temps au Médicomage pour réfléchir quand de l'autre côté, Ginny émotionnellement troublée déserta la pièce pour se réfugier dans la cuisine. Un silence pesant tomba entre les deux amis.

- Ne fais pas attention, détermina Harry découragé tandis qu'il fixait la sortie avec envie. L'atmosphère instaurée par Ginny l'oppressait, ce vide qu'elle laissait entre deux portes coulissantes lui procurait un sentiment d'abandon quand il ne supportait plus d'être ici.

- J'ai du doliprane en gélules, consentit Hermione après un moment et feignant la fuite suspicieuse de sa belle-sœur. Toi qui détestes le goût des médicaments en général, tu ne devrais pas avoir grande difficulté à les prendre. Maintenant ôte ton pull s'il te plait que je finisse de t'ausculter ?

Harry la pénétra, l'angoisse transpirée par tous les pores de la peau. _Se déshabiller ?_ Il se statufia. Rappelé à des souvenirs qui n'existaient pas, son corps nu, blessé, souillé, dominé, asservi, il se barricada instinctivement quand les images disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de son esprit. Seul le sentiment _« peur »_ continua de teinter son signal rouge dangereux. Catégorique, il recula.

- Non ! -il se cramponna à sa laine quand Hermione s'entêtait à lui enlever- Inutile tous tes gadgets, je vais bien.

- Harry, s'opposa la femme son stéthoscope dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

- N'insiste pas, c'est non ! Merci pour tes bons soins mais désormais j'aviserai seul mes symptômes, je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Parfaitement bien.

Répétition des mots pour convaincre Hermione, répétition des mots pour se convaincre lui-même quand il savait sa mémoire défaillante et que son col roulé cachait des marques de strangulation à l'origine inconnue. Comme interdisant le pourparler à son amie, si pugnace était-elle, il la repoussa, déblaya la couverture et droit et fier, s'assit sur son drôle de brancard. Le canapé en tissu luxueux que Ginny avait exigé en cadeau de mariage à ses parents. Couleurs vives, criardes, de grosses fleurs façon tapisserie datant du moyen-âge, il l'avait détesté dès la livraison. Maintenant, il lui donnait des hauts le cœur, son estomac jouant des grelots à la consonance maladive. N'y tenant plus, il se leva. Il assura son équilibre précaire et déterminé, il avança cahin-caha jusque son fauteuil uni rouge calé contre la fenêtre.

- Harry, persista l'amie d'une approche différente, faisant fi d'ignorer son attitude revêche. Elle rangea méticuleusement ses affaires tout en ressortant quelque chose. Il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement ? Un problème avec Ginny ?

Pas assez subtile, Harry agrandit ses murs de rempart et se bâtit un bouclier en alliage indestructible. C'était une mauvaise idée que de s'aventurer sur le terrain boueux de sa relation avec Ginny. Rien qu'à ourdir son nom, il avait la température descendue sous les zéros degrés. Quand à l'opposé, un volcan bouillait dans ses veines jusqu'à atteindre son cœur.

- Harry ?

Hermione fit demi-tour et une déflagration la percuta tel un vent de face en pleine tempête.

- Par Merlin mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde rapporte tout à Ginny dès que j'ai le malheur de marcher un tantinet de travers, afflua l'éruption rouge et or hors de lui qu'on lui éjecte dans le nez ses problèmes de couple quand il ne voulait surtout rien avoir à en dire.

Hermione, intelligemment, ne broncha pas. Inflexible, elle ne cilla pas, un coupe-vent paré en protection. Elle avait l'habitude des états d'humeur un peu explosifs de son meilleur ami depuis Poudlard. Un rien pouvait dynamiter son caractère introverti la plupart du temps. Cela signifiait néanmoins qu'elle avait mésestimé l'état de dépression de la maisonnée Potter. On dépassait le seuil critique.

- Elle s'est confiée à moi.

Elle se livra sans bouger avant de se décider prudemment à le rejoindre pour lui tendre la boîte de dolipranes qu'il évinça royalement de la main. Ne sachant qu'en faire, elle déposa le médicament sur la table basse.

» Harry, tu peux te confier si tu veux.

- Hermione, brisa celui-ci le ton suffisamment sec pour décourager les plus braves. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je ne souhaite absolument pas évoquer ma vie privée maintenant. Je n'ai aucun problème majeur qui suscite d'être entendu. Quant aux confidences de Ginny je te prierais de les garder pour toi. S'il y a problème et il n'y en a pas, cela ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es pas mon psy !

Touché, Hermione vexée d'être assimilée à ces personnes à blouse blanche s'auto-gratifiant outrageusement Médecins de la tête, raya d'un trait de pinceau son comportement conciliant et haussa le ton.

- En attendant, désavoua-t-elle les joues gonflées de la gifle verbale. Elle s'inquiète pour toi et à raison si j'en juge présentement. Cette crise insignifiante selon ton expertise te semble peut-être anodine mais elle révèle un dérèglement dans ta constitution, un surmenage possiblement mais une alerte à prendre en compte radicalement. Je suis ton amie Harry mais je suis surtout ton médecin et c'est le médecin qui te parle quand j'affirme que convulser à ton âge n'est pas normal. Alors prends soin de toi et viens à Sainte Mangouste te soumettre à des examens plus poussés. Jusque là je t'ai prescrit quelques compléments alimentaires, des vitamines si tu préfères. Ainsi que quelques potions, de celles que te donnait Madame Pomfresh quand ton comportement de gamin puéril aux allures de sauveur dégradait ton humeur d'ami précieux.

- Gamin puéril, ironisa Harry amer, mouché et las de ce sempiternel sermon. –il croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre, il croisa les mains, les coudes crânement posés sur les accoudoirs confortables de son fauteuil. Un roi sur son trône- Et je présume que tu as renouvelé l'ordonnance de Ginny, n'est-il pas ! Quelques pilules diurnes et nocturnes pour ses sautes d'humeur incontrôlables quand je m'échine simplement à faire vivre au mieux notre famille. Hermione, augmenta-t-il sur le ton de la conclusion, de celle que l'on exprime par simple politesse à un interlocuteur fatiguant et déplaisant au boulot. –presque menaçant, il se pencha vers l'avant- Je te suis gréée de t'être déplacée en plein milieu de la nuit pour me sauver d'une mort certaine selon ton… _hypothèse_ –il éructa le mot avec dégoût-, mais cela ne t'accorde aucunement le privilège de juge quant à ma manière « puérile » d'être. Je ne m'immisce pas dans ton intimité alors respecte-moi et fais de même, d'avance merci.

- Mon hypo… s'empourpra Hermione rouge de colère.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Défaite, humiliée, elle tourna son regard 180°, lucide que dans l'état actuel des choses rien n'y personne ne parviendrait à raisonner l'esprit têtu du Griffondor. Il savait blesser avec les mots quand il le désirait vraiment. Les talons plantés dans le parquet, elle s'engagea vers la sortie, attrapant manteau et sacoche au vol. Avant d'avoir franchi la dernière ligne, elle stationna cependant, garée en double file.

- Au fait ! Ron m'a supplié de rééditer sa demande. L'invitation pour le diner tient toujours, il s'impatiente de te revoir.

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment mais remercie Ron et promets-lui que je viendrai bientôt.

- Je lui promets déjà beaucoup à ton sujet, peut-être serait-il temps que tu lui promettes tout seul et à vive voix. Prends ton balai, vole, transplane, ou use de poudre de cheminette mais ne le laisse pas plus longtemps sans nouvelle réelle de toi. La magie a du bon Harry, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle quitta les lieux, délaissant Harry à son chaire royale pour enjoindre Ginny en cuisine.

Le sauveur, courroucé, les écouta échanger quelques mots, quelques salutations d'usage, -beaucoup de mercis de la part de sa femme éplorée- quand un pouf distinct indiqua que sa meilleure amie était partie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny reparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux rougis, le visage bouffi et plus surprenant, les bras chargés d'Albus. Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas entendu son fils pleurer au premier étage. Il n'avait pas été présent pour le bercer, le tranquilliser, lui affirmer en conteur improvisé que les rêves étaient comme _les milles et une nuit_, magiques et à la fin toujours heureuse. Coupable, se tatouant le bras de « mauvais père », il baissa la tête, inapte à aller embrasser son fils d'un modeste baiser pour tout effacer. Ginny, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de changer d'avis s'exila. Elle monta l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et les coucha, elle et son fils, dans une attitude de femme malheureuse.

Orphelin, Harry zyeuta la pendule accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. _Tic-tac_, _tic-tac_ chantait la trotteuse galopante au milieu du silence. _Tic-tac_. Harry la peur au ventre inexplicable s'échappa du funeste salon pour s'enfermer dans son bureau de travail, la pièce d'à côté. Il alluma quelques bougies d'un sort sans baguette, puis s'installant dans son siège, devant son ordinateur éteint il attrapa le premier dossier. Ne pas dormir, c'était ne pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

_XxxxxX_

17h36.

Pas âme à l'horizon, solitude aussi désirée qu'indésirable, atmosphère délabrée, mystérieuse, Harry emmitouflé dans son manteau en laine vadrouillait dans le quartier.

En pause après des heures à bûcher les Brèves du prochain numéro, à peaufiner les Chroniques, à relire et corriger les Interviews recueillis par l'équipe, il avait quitté son poste pour s'oxygéner dehors et voir différent.

Candidat volontaire, il n'avait pas craint frayer avec la témérité intraitable du ciel. Ses collègues morts de faim avaient réclamé être nourris quand audacieux il avait juré défier Eole et ses alliés pour rapporter quelques vivres de survie. En effet, aujourd'hui, leur traiteur habituel avait refusé de les livrer, se justifiant de suivre à la lettre les recommandations météo. Régime forcé, contraints de boire du café ultra sucré en guise de repas, seulement lesté des derniers gâteaux secs dilapidés la veille par le gourmand Peter, les hommes du journal à l'unanimité avaient crié famine en pleine réunion d'après-midi. Tapant du poing sur la table, se plaignant irascibles d'avoir l'estomac brûlé à force de caféine et le ventre douloureux de crampes abominables qui leur donnaient l'étrange impression d'être habités par un dragon crachant continûment son feu de dieu, ils avaient dit _assez_ ! Harry avait souri de cette comparaison, se rappelant l'effet d'un vrai dragon obsédé de vous brûler pour vous tuer, et le cœur sur la main il avait pris pour lui cette mission apparemment vitale. Levé la main, tandis que les autres se disputaient la corvée, il s'était désigné. S'attirant toute la reconnaissance éternelle de Peter et John particulièrement et remerciant intérieurement Merlin pour ce léger répit.

Harry n'avait pas faim. Nuit blanche, épuisement physique et moral, la ligne de flottaison de son navire ne devait sa survivance qu'à l'endurance de ses nerfs, devenus aciers durant la dernière guerre. Autrement, il aurait fini noyé dans les eaux profondes avec au pied, un boulet pour le couler.

Une bourrasque puissante, il se recroquevilla, serra fermement les pans de son manteau et patienta immobile la faille pour avancer. Le temps était malade. Détraqué pire à chaque nouvelle journée. Du vent en pagaille battait les rues de Londres et le reste du pays. Du vent froid par devant, aussi aiguisé que la Traverse dans les montagnes, du vent chaud par derrière aussi chaud que la braise sous 40 degrés à l'ombre… du vent à gauche, du vent à droite, c'était être pris entre quatre vagues surgies par enchantement sur une mer calme. Froid, chaud, chaud, froid, quand le taux d'humidité avoisinait les sommets les plus hauts, s'habiller devenait véritable mission impossible, et supporter, mission suicide. Néanmoins, le plus troublant dans cette anormalité bizarre était que le jour se confondait dorénavant avec la nuit. Toute la journée le ciel avait brillé aussi noir qu'au jour de lune. Pas noir orageux comme la veille et l'avant-veille, non ! Juste noir. Noir de chez noir, avec au loin des grondements de tonnerre cinglants tels d'anciens Griffondors décédés amusés à bouger les meubles et à éteindre la lumière quand l'heure du couvre-feu avait sonné depuis longtemps.

Harry soupira, le dos courbé, un sac plastique à la pense maigre dans la main gauche qui se froissait sous la folie du vent. Un chant isolé dans ces rues moitié désertes. Un miaulement, il s'arrêta, l'oreille aux aguets, le regard scrutateur. Un chat tout en noir traversait la route, de sa démarche fière et désinvolte. Sa destination ? Les jambes d'Harry dans lesquelles il se blottit passionnément, la queue haute et le ronronnement séducteur. L'homme sourit. C'était Socrate, le chat star de Madame Pin's. Le fameux chat adorateur des fleurs de Mr. Dupont que Davis avait illustré deux jours plus tôt. Situation comique en soi.

- Alors mon beau Socrate, l'appela-t-il en acceptant qu'il se frotte. Encore en train de fomenter des bêtises ? –Socrate miaula, supplia, larmoya- Oh je vois, comprit le sauveur un peu lent. Tu as faim. Mais je suis navré Socrate, je n'ai rien pour toi. –il éloigna le sac du chat- Que de mauvaises choses même pas dignes d'être digérées par le commun des mortels. Tu vas tomber malade si tu manges ça et ta maitresse va m'étriquer. Hey ! ne me regarde pas comme ça je tiens à ma vie. Même si je ne le montre guère dernièrement tu as probablement raison. En attendant, inutile de miauler je ne changerai pas d'avis, désolé.

Mêlant geste et parole, il se plia, la main vers l'animal pour le caresser dans le sens du poil et se faire pardonner de se présenter si avare. Lorsque Socrate plus du tout ronronnant, le dos brusquement rond et les moustaches hérissées sursauta. Position de défense, la langue venimeuse il sortit les griffes et talocha méchamment de sa patte celui qui le mettait à la diète. Avant de s'enfuir comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Harry baba, saigna de plusieurs gouttes sur le trottoir avant de fourrer son doigt en bouche pour le sucer et l'aseptiser. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué la bête pour qu'il change radicalement de comportement avec lui quand quotidiennement il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Il haussa les épaules, éludant de ne jamais trouver la réponse. Expression bienvenue, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il conclut toutefois que le temps au-delà de le rendre plus aveugle qu'il ne l'était déjà, tarabiscotait l'humeur générale de tout le monde, matous compris. Au bout de la rue, il entrecroisa Mr. Dupont qu'il salua modestement du chef quand celui-ci de sa fenêtre lui sourit d'un air inattendu. Un sourire… complice.

- Ah Harry enfin !

Peter l'accueillit en trombes deux bras chaudement ouverts. Aussi heureux que si un secouriste venait lui apporter du pain après des jours de jeûne. Filou il embrocha sa main, le débarrassa des courses et se carapata. La bave aux lèvres, il ouvrit le sac, le referma et s'attrista. Une moisson de pauvre, jugea-t-il déçu, presque boudeur et tout compte pas si ravi de n'avoir que du pain pour dîner. Il n'y a même pas de quoi se remplir un trou dans une dent.

- Pardon, se complut Harry en excuses, embarrassé par sa pêche de misère, trois boîtes de crackers. Tous les magasins étaient vides, dévalisés sous l'effet _fin du monde._ Mais je t'ai trouvé tes chewing-gums.

La friandise sortie de la poche, une main lui déroba quand une autre kidnappa le sac.

- Laisse tomber Harry, interagit le malicieux voleur déplacé jusqu'au siège de son bureau où il s'installa avec paresse pour s'enfiler un chewing-gum par défi. –curieux, il lorgna l'intérieur du butin, avant de le lancer désintéressé dans les bras de Davis jouxté à un mètre de lui-. Si monsieur n'est pas satisfait du service, il n'a qu'à faire comme l'adage et se servir tout seul. Ingrat qu'il est, même pas _merci_ à un ami dévoué d'exaucer ses prières, des caprices d'enfant gâté si tu veux mon avis. Alors au diable cet emmerdeur et buvons ! Tasse en main, il se rinça cul sec. Une erreur. Il grimaça du mélange écœurant du café avec le bonbon à la fraise.

- Bon sang Peter mais comment tu fais pour ingurgiter ces trucs-là ! –révolté, il recracha le tout dans la poubelle.- C'est absolument abject !

- John, rends-moi mes chewing-gums.

- Demande-moi poliment la chose. Non mieux, supplie-moi !

Provocation revancharde, Peter plus carnassier trouva la faille du jeu. Il s'avança, lentement, un pas, deux pas, félin puis vilain, il se pencha enjôleur. Quand les deux mains tirant sur son col de chemise pour découvrir l'en dessous, il susurra aux lèvres de son grand ami.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur le voleur… -sa voix s'orchestrait comme un adolescent devant son maître après une bêtise, à l'exception que cela suait plus pervers et immoral-. Je vous en supplie, rendez-moi mes bonbons tous collants et tous roses.

Il lui lança un baiser avant de fuir la possible mauvaise réaction.

Une réaction qui n'arriva jamais. John, soufflé, médusé et sans voix en oublia le paquet de chewing-gums et Peter plus content par sa représentation inerte, se gaussa gaiement. D'un rire si retentissant qu'il réchauffa à la douleur le cœur de Harry, observateur allié du spectacle. Une main à la poitrine, c'était se voir offrir de la lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Une bénédiction.

- Mon dieu John, tu verrais ta tête ! Tu en as presque bavé, je t'ai vu déglutir. Hum… un mouchoir ?

- La ferme ! se rembrunit l'homme raillé et vexé en quittant son fauteuil et balayant du bras le bout de tissu proposé en insulte.

- Hoho, tu es mauvais joueur. Tu désirais que je l'ouvre bien grand il n'y a pas deux minutes et maintenant tu souhaites me museler. Tu ne serais pas très légèrement volage dis ? Un coup rouge, un coup vert et dominateur de surcroît. Alala, mon petit papillon va, allez ne fais pas la tête.

John silencieux, immobile dans sa position, il le consulta par en dessous, avant de se détourner pour le laisser en paix. Ouais, marmonna-t-il un brin nostalgique. Mon petit papillon sensible qui se brûle à la lumière… Quand vas-tu donc trouver le courage de voler de tes propres ailes ?

Peter, philosophe, étudia Harry et Harry qui avait entendu la phrase à peine audible le considéra dubitatif. Le sourire dessiné en coin et bizarrement chagriné le déconcerta, si peu habitué de lire cette expression sur ce visage perpétuellement heureux. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Indiscret, il tenta d'apostropher John mais il ne vit que son poing serré fermement et… tremblant.

Ensuite, la porte du bureau du chef claqua et l'atmosphère se modifia.

- Ce que vous êtes bruyants, je ne m'entends même plus penser.

Harry se gela, de la glace directement dans les veines. C'était la voix de Blake. Tachycardie, son cœur se mit à battre à la vitesse du diable chassé du paradis. Son esprit réactif, s'embourba d'une terre aussi collante que de l'argile. La vision honteuse dans la salle des archives flasha inexorablement tel un néon allumé dans la forêt interdite, là où même les rayons du soleil ne transperçaient jamais.

- Tsss. J'ai mal au crâne, j'suis fatigué, mais je ne peux pas rentrer.

Désabusé, le stagiaire aux yeux noirs soupira, avant d'aller poser ses fesses sur le plan de travail de gauche, à quelques centimètres du sauveur qui se raidit. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il faisait son maximum pour éviter cet homme depuis son embauche. Il n'avait pas omis le restaurant. Tout comme il se remémorait en musique son entrevue très privée et très lubrique avec la bouche de Davis entre ses cuisses pour le faire jouir. Un Davis que lui aussi il évitait prodigieusement.

»Et vous n'êtes même pas prêts ! Je sens que cette journée ne va jamais finir.

- Teuh, teuh, teuh ! -Peter intervint, impérial, sûr de lui, l'index agité en métronome-. La précipitation est un vilain défaut et l'impatience la tare du journaliste de terrain. Alors patience et apprends jeune impudent. Un lac ne brûle que si l'on sait comment y mettre le feu. Or le feu est depuis longtemps ma pierre de rosette, mon savoir et ma muse. Harry ? s'adressa-t-il les yeux tous excités. Tu ne devineras jamais la mise inespérée qu'un tiers a lancé sur la table du jeu.

Harry, expira, ravivé par le timbre chaleureux de Peter. Puis il analysa.

- On sort ? Où ?

- Au Diaby's Cookiss ! s'immisça Davis la bouche pleine de biscuits salés. Oublié dans son coin, il avait ouvert les trois paquets pour en tester leurs goûts. Le bruit engendré dans cette action, mastication mélangée à la salive, aggrava le mal-être du Griffondor qui commença à se trémousser, empressé de filer d'ici.

- Et pour quoi faire ? relança-t-il maladroit.

Le Diaby's Cookiss, un club privé géré par une franco-anglaise situé aux abords nord du quartier, avait une réputation à couper au couteau. Mauvaise conduite, mauvaise influence, non respect des bonnes mœurs, les rumeurs considéraient le lieu comme un pugilat de la luxure contemporaine dans ce qu'elle a de plus bas. Offrant sans complexe sexe et débauche à tout individu ayant les poches suffisamment pleines pour se payer la note quand le menu se goûtait en nature. Exclusivement en nature. Son nom même était un opprobre au ciel. Diable dans le premier mot et double sens dans le deuxième, c'était convier le monde entier à venir tirer popole en soulevant les jupes des filles.

»En ton absence, expliqua Peter transformé en conférencier pour son plus grand plaisir. Quelqu'un a appelé. Monnayant au chef une info capitale. Il y a eu des soucis au Diab's. La police a débarqué y'a pas une heure pour inhiber une bagarre qui a bien failli se terminer en bain de sang.

- Intra ou extra ? (1)

- Les deux Harry, les deux.

Cette fois, c'est John, sorti de sa catatonie qui répliqua. Le marron de ses pupilles était aussi brillant qu'après une pinte de bière. Enivré mais conscient de tout.

- Un client bourré s'est mal comporté avec l'un des danseurs.

Les deux compères, si _chient et chat_ ordinairement étaient aussi complices qu'un couple marié depuis vingt ans dans cet instant. Même frimousse, même regard, même intonation de voix, de celle qui sait l'info juteuse et scandaleuse juste ce qu'il faut pour s'attirer les lecteurs, leur synchronie était parfaite, professionnelle.

- Mais ce qui fait tout l'intérêt de la mise et convainc le parieur de surenchérir, relégua Peter entreprenant. C'est que le nom du coupable est anonyme dans le rapport de police.

Harry saliva, ses sens journalistiques éveillés comme jamais. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour que les flics en viennent à taire le nom du coupable.

- T'as tout compris. -à sa hauteur, John s'intercala entre lui et Blake pour lui déballer à l'oreille.- Le bonhomme en question est si haut placé et protégé qu'on a expressément commandé le retrait de son identité dans les fichiers de notre éminente police. Perso je dis Jackpot.

- On a besoin de son nom.

Harry impatient, retraçait dans sa tête ses sources.

- Voyons… l'intecepta Peter de sa voix prétentieuse à raison. Ordonnance dépassée mon cher Watson. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec mon réseau infrarouge, même un rat n'échapperait pas au talent de mes informateurs. Harry, ajouta-t-il diablotin et fier de l'être, pendant que celui-ci souriait de la métaphore. Il aurait dû faire appel à Peter et son réseau pour dénicher Pettigrow à l'époque.

»Il ne m'a fallu que quelques coups de fils pour apprendre que Mickael Lorginus était notre loustic, et tel le colonel moutarde dans la bibliothèque, on applaudit bien fort !

Il salua, attendant que son public le porte en triomphe.

- Le fils du maire ?!

Harry était stupéfait, le corps palpitant d'excitation, il éluda merveilleusement les singeries loufoques du séducteur.

- Lui-même, confirma celui-ci de son sourire blanc et charmeur et pas offusqué qu'on ne l'applaudisse pas. Je nous ai mâchés le plus gros du travail. Ne reste qu'à folâtrer les témoins et ce sera tout bon pour demain. Sur ce, allons de ce pas tirer les vers du nez de ces si impurs et condamnables rois du sexe.

- Attends… Quoi ?

Harry était perdu dans cette dernière approbation.

- De l'action Harry ! –John salvateur lui secoua gentiment la nuque, l'ébouriffant un peu tout en le chatouillant du bout des doigts-. Un peu d'action. Et tous ensembles.

- Et de la bonne bouffe ! extrapola Peter les deux bras au ciel en signe de _Hourra_. Il se frotta le ventre en appétit, lui annonçant officiellement que bientôt il serait plein et bien garni.

- De la bonne bouffe peut-être, mais interdiction de boire une seule goutte d'alcool durant l'opération.

C'était la voix dure et intransigeante du chef. Evadé de son bureau, Curtis, les yeux fatigués, pour ne pas dire épuisés pétillait et l'adrénaline débordait par-dessus son âge.

»Il en va de notre réputation professionnelle, exposa-t-il en vérifiant sa montre. Et cela va surtout pour toi Blake. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire capoter l'affaire ou je te jure sur ma vie que je te tomberai dessus si lourdement que tu ne t'en relèveras jamais. Dans cette vie et toutes les autres. Tel un catcheur sur une petite vieille rabougrie et marchant à l'aide de son déambulateur. Tu m'as bien compris ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Pas une seule goutte d'alcool, fléchit à contrecœur Blake la bouche pincée, le regard aussi noir que le ciel. Je t'ai entendu Arthur, inutile de hurler.

- Je ne hurle pas et ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale gamin mal-élevé.

- Attendez ! les interrompit Peter inquisiteur sans demander la permission. Il désigna Blake, dénonciateur- Parce qu'il vient avec nous ?

- Hélas oui…–toute la peine du monde s'abattit sur les épaules d'ours brun. Il se frotta le front, vaincu.- Il est votre sauf-conduit. Le Diab's est peut-être un endroit à problèmes pour la population du coin mais c'est avant tout un lieu très sélectif qui trie sur le volet sa clientèle. Or cet avorton ici présent a ses entrées privilégiées de par le statut particulier de sa famille, c'est un habitué. Avec lui vous passerez les vigils sans encombre et vous serez libres de poser vos questions sans risquer de vous prendre une porte dans la tronche. Quant à Davis, il se chargera de photographier les visages dans sa tête, il est le plus physionomiste du groupe.

- Lui, notre passe-droit ! tomba des nues John en le scrutant de travers. Harry l'imita. Blake avait les yeux fermés, le visage rehaussé d'un léger sourire signifiant « je m'amuse beaucoup de la situation présente, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas ». Mais il n'est même pas en âge de conduire sans être accompagné d'un parent, c'est insensé.

- J'ai 17 ans passé, je suis majeur. -sa voix grave et doucereuse portait plus loin que s'il avait crié, un contraste saisissant pour un garçon de cet âge-là. Il attirait l'attention, tout le monde écoutait-. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si de ce côté-ci de ce monde vos progénitures mettent plus de temps à grandir.

- De ce côté-ci de ce monde ? répéta Peter équivoque et particulièrement perspicace. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Cette fois, Blake rouvrit les yeux et Harry qui avait tiqué à deux reprises l'épia avec assiduité, fouillant l'indice notoire prouvant ses présomptions. Majeur à 17 ans, deux mondes, cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des propos de sorcier. Blake Stephen serait donc un sorcier ? Coïncidence, hasard détourné, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question quand les pupilles noires d'encre s'imprégnèrent aux siennes. Le pénétrant à l'intérieur de son âme comme d'un secret commun qui se reconnaissait.

- Cessez donc de tergiverser, les rouspéta leur chef éreinté par leurs enfantillages. Vous perdez du temps.-il se déporta au fond à droite de la salle, devant un énorme placard. Dépêchez-vous de vous changer et dehors, les taxis attendent et le compteur tourne.

- Se changer ? -Davis s'étrangla entre deux biscuits. Il toussa, plusieurs fois, il avait avalé de travers.- Parce qu'il faut se déguiser en plus ?

- Le Diaby's Cookiss ne fait pas que privatiser ses fidèles, l'éclaira Blake de cette arrogance caractéristique des gens qui se croient supérieurs. Il se recoiffa des deux mains, arrangea ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.- Il est règlementé par un certain standing, c'est costume et cravate obligatoires mon bon ami. Mais ne t'en fais pas, - un clin d'œil malicieux, il resserra sa cravate parfaitement assortie au col de sa veste.- Collé-monté, tu seras à croquer.

Davis, effarouché, se coloria rouge tomate quand Harry, éberlué et déséquilibré faillit perdre l'appui de ses mains et se ratatiner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand je vous dis de la fermer ! -Arthur s'énervait, à bout de leur insupportable monomanie de constamment la ramener pour rien dire quand les klaxons des taxis criaient d'en bas pour lui donner raison. D'un coup de pied sourd, il ouvrit le placard-. Ici ! Tout de suite ! Queue leu leu et enfilez-moi tout ça presto prestissimo !

Furieux, il dégagea vêtements et accessoires qu'il largua en vrac dans les bras de Peter échoué sur sa route.

Cravates, écharpes, chapeaux melons, chapeaux haut de forme, gants, chemises, manteaux, vestes, pantalons, capes, chaussures, perruques, moustaches… il y avait tout pour s'afficher le plus parfait rentier de Grande Bretagne. Quelques cannes en métal précieux, enrichies de quelques pierres précieuses que la plus haute caste se réservait lors des banquets les plus huppés dormaient même au fond d'un sac et n'attendaient qu'à voir le jour. Toutes ces choses, achetées et cumulées sur le compte du journal étaient leur moyen d'infiltration quand les enquêtes n'aboutissaient pas dans la facilité. Se déguiser, se transformer, apparaître autrement et passer incognito étaient le précepte du journaliste le plus doué et Arthur.J Curtis, aussi grognon et pauvre était-il pour ses amis, ne lésinait pas quand il s'agissait de débusquer un scoop. Quitte à incendier sa master card et son banquier avec.

Harry eut le vertige. Il secoua la tête pour effacer les images d'homme inconnu vêtu de ce genre de costume. Esquivant, il subtilisa une cravate noire, se congratulant de s'être lancé un sort de dissimulation sur les marques de son cou avant de venir. Il réajusta son manteau, le ceintura plus fort pour parfaire sa taille et se considérant suffisamment métamorphosé pour aller n'importe où, y compris au diner du premier ministre en personne, il examina les autres se travestir.

John, aussi à rebrousse-poil, se para d'un manteau bleu indigo de grande marque avec scepticisme. Il n'aimait pas l'ostentatoire et cette chose trop riche qui allongeait sa silhouette, ne décrispa pas son visage.

- Je suis un géant fortuné, débita-t-il en se découvrant dans le reflet de la salle de pause. Un clown sans nez rouge, à la bonne heure. Et j'ai chaud !

Harry ricana. Une petite tape sur son dos, il compatit. Il était aussi gauche et mal à l'aise que lui dans cet accoutrement bourgeois. Et lui aussi commençait à suffoquer dans cette chaleur.

Davis, plus timoré sélectionna un chapeau melon et une veste courte. Vu son jeune âge et sa gueule d'ange, il n'avait guère besoin de plus pour être présentable. Blake, déjà tiré à quatre épingles quotidiennement se coiffa d'un chapeau haut de forme. Et si son élégance s'affirmait d'avantage ainsi, accentuant ses manières minorées, il ressortait de lui quelque chose d'inquiétant. Un air de malin souligné par l'ombre qui désormais lui tombait sur le visage. Seul Peter, excentrique jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux s'offrit le luxe de la tenue complète. Une fausse moustache, un chapeau melon, un imperméable ¾, une cravate grise, une étole en soie blanche et, objet primordial selon lui, une canne à la crosse argentée qui lui seyait magnifiquement dans la main droite. Harry dut reconnaître qu'il s'ébauchait le plus dandy des hommes, quand ses côtés distingué et gentleman se peignaient avec panache. C'était à parier qu'avec sa façon si charmante d'embobiner tout le monde, il allait être le plus efficace pour cueillir les infos.

- Alala, s'exclama le bel-âtre enchanté devant son miroir. Il se tourna, se retourna, s'admira, ajusta sa moustache, ses cheveux, lissa d'un peu de salive ses sourcils. C'est fou ce que je suis beau. Va falloir bien me protéger John ou je risque de me faire violer.

- Si cela peut m'éviter le ridicule de ta présence à mes côtés, le contra l'interpellé bougon en regardant ailleurs. Je me ferai d'une joie de les y aider.

- Mais John ! –Peter eut l'expression digne d'une jeune fille horrifiée après s'être cassée un ongle en tentant de renvoyer un ballon -. Toi seul es autorisé à me violer d'âme et de corps. Je suis tout à toi, prends-moi !

- Pour l'instant tu es le seul à violer mon espace de vie. Dégage Peter. Ne viens pas me contaminer de ta connerie ou j'appelle Alice pour lui confier que tu me fais des avances lascives au boulot.

- Oh mais mon Alice est au courant. Elle est ma reine, ma Cléopâtre, mon Andromède, mon Athéna d'amour, je lui dis tout, elle m'encourage. Toi, tu es mon amant.

- Je suis surtout ta tête de turc que tu adores lancer au gré de tes envies pour faire tomber les quilles de ton choix. Tu m'énerves ! Quant à cette pauvre Alice tu aurais pu trouver meilleure comparaison qu'une suicidée et une déesse de la guerre, bien que je t'accorde celle du martyre. Je doute cependant que tu sois un Persée suffisamment doué pour la sauver des eaux. Tu es le monstre censé la dévorer. Harry viens ! Laissons ce gigolo à deux sous vendre son corps aux enchères, personnellement je l'abjecte.

- Peut-être Harry me désire-t-il, lui ? suggéra Peter en leur collant aux basques. Sa canne claquait, si fier et fanfaron était-il dans son déguisement.

- Sûrement pas !

- Tu réponds pour Harry ? C'est nouveau.

- Harry est marié et bien marié ! -John surexcité, accéléra le pas- Il n'a que faire d'un pestiféré opportuniste de lui chatouiller le poireau.

- Aaaah… Quelle manière élégante de dire que tu le veux pour toi, je suis déçu. Je pensais mériter mieux que la seconde place dans ton cœur. Vile rustre tu me trahis, je te déteste !

- Amen, scanda John en bénédiction de son accent allemand si charmant. Si seulement tu pouvais me haïr continuellement je n'aurais plus à supporter ton incroyable don inné de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur, en chef de file pressé de fuir son laquais casse-pied aux yeux bleus qui à l'inverse d'Harry, le faisait beaucoup rire, illuminant à l'infini toute l'obscurité qu'il sentait grandir autour de lui. Et à l'intérieur.

Accédés l'entrée du Club, passé aisément les malabars de garde via l'appui indiscutable et seigneuriale de Blake, la délégation journalistique chargée de mission chemina vers la première table libre d'une salle aux proportions immenses. Sous la bienveillance d'une serveuse accoutrée de frusques sexy et emprunte d'une certaine élégance coquette et aristo.

L'ambiance n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'Harry avait déjà pu voir sans sa vie, tout en ayant un arrière goût de déjà vu. Lumière diffuse, éclairée aux chandelles, tissus feutrés rouges et noirs pour les chaises aux moulures baroques. Du rond, du carré, de l'ovale… le mobilier avait le raffinement simplifié du moderne et la chaleur confortable du vieux et du rustique. Un mélange détonnant qui donnait tout de suite un cachet particulier et inimitable à ce club atypique. Comme les objets de décoration, artifices insolites, fantaisistes, tranchaient et dépaysaient le profane qui avait le sentiment d'être tombé dans une déconfiture à la saveur particulièrement honteuse. Du fer, du gris, du doré, du froufrou, du cuir, du rose, on ne craignait pas ici de composer des couleurs inaccordables et on se faisait l'honneur de divertir tous les clients, même les plus hurluberlus d'entre eux. Une porte dimensionnelle débouchant sur le _« tout est possible, surtout si vous votre imagination déborde »_.

A côté, une immense scène montée à l'épicentre captait et intriguait. Surélevée à un mètre, entièrement recouverte de noir, on y jouait en continue des dialogues muets. Des acteurs nombreux, on racontait des histoires en images, coloriées de costumes élaborés, plus ou moins développés, ce théâtre était l'attraction principale. Personne n'était indifférent et le plus réfractaire des convives était charmé. Tout en inspirant aux autres le désir inavouable de revenir très vite. Ce tableau fait de chair, les corps se contorsionnaient dans des positions extraordinaires au son d'une symphonie harmonisée, tous les penchants fusionnaient pour ne former plus qu'un. Hommes, femmes, on ne faisait ni distinction, ni discrimination. On encourageait à l'addiction du _différent_. Une ode à la diversité.

- C'est le prochain ! certifia Peter de retour après s'être absenté dans les méandres de l'obscurité. Et entre nous je comprends mieux pourquoi notre fougueux Mickael a perdu sang froid et raison. J'ai vu l'affiche, ça vaut la peine.

- La peine de quoi ? renvoya John un sourcil arque bouté, soupçonneux et une saucisse cocktail pendant au bout d'un cure-dent.

Blake, assis en face pouffa, les deux bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Pourquoi tu te marres, M_-on-_sieur j'suis majeur, vacciné et un brin ténébreux parce que ça plaît aux filles. La saucisse vacilla sous la diatribe de John, pas franchement ravi que le jeune coq bien que pratique au boulot se fiche de sa gueule. Le regard de Blake s'obscurcit, piqué à vif. Il allait riposter sous le témoignage déconcertant d'Harry, quand l'intervention idéale de Peter mit fin au conflit.

- Taisez-vous, ça va commencer.

Immédiatement l'entier noir tomba. Les chuchotements cessèrent et un silence assourdissant se placarda dans le cœur tendre du sauveur. Entrecoupé de respirations et de frottements de tissus issus de tous les côtés. Des vapeurs de fumées, des parfums inconnus, il se sentit terriblement mal, effrayé avec incohérence. Aveugle, son instinct lui suggérait d'hurler à l'aide, de fuir loin, très loin. Seul au monde, Harry avait peur. Une seconde parut durer des heures, il allait bouger et partir à l'autre bout de cette obscurité contagieuse quand jaillit pour le secourir une main par-dessus la sienne. Grande, chaude, Harry en fut certain c'était celle de John à ses côtés. Confiant, il fut rassuré et la serra comme un bateau errant sur la mer noire et qui par chance inespérée voit poindre à l'horizon un phare. Il s'y accroche, cap droit devant, il s'y cramponne et la prie de continuer d'illuminer son noir.

Une étincelle naquit au centre de la scène. Deux étincelles, trois, puis quatre… des lucioles verdoyantes inventaient le jour au milieu de la nuit quand par-dessus une silhouette s'amoncelait. Quelques cierges, quelques notes au violon et la foule apprit le sens réel du mot _beauté_.

Petit, filiforme et d'abord discret, un être dissimulé dans des kimonos verts ornementés de tournesols majestueux et magnifiquement peints et détaillés vint à la vie au rythme des étoiles impératrices des ténèbres. Grandi par des _geta_ noires et jaunes, il voyageait au ralenti telle une fleur en train d'éclore. Aucun geste brusque, les bras paraissaient vivre et s'exprimer à part entière quand les jambes fléchies au début sur la terre voulaient croître telle la tige vers le soleil et rejoindre le ciel. Une hypnose, Harry espionna minutieux. Il inspecta avide le visage arrondi poudré de blanc, maquillé de rouge sur le milieu des lèvres et auréolé d'une crinière couleur de blé si infinie qu'elle balayait le sol sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres à la ronde. Un homme assurément, mais qu'on aurait pu aisément confondre avec une femme tellement ses traits étaient fins, ses courbes marquées, et sa grâce digne d'une reine. Ou plus exactement une _geisha_, une séductrice à la tonalité japonaise que le destin avait faite homme par plaisir malsain de tromper le regard. Un homme au sang typé d'autres contrées à la destination rêveuse mais au sang majoritairement anglais. Le sauveur, un moment, ferma les yeux. L'esprit étourdi, le cœur en feu. Quand il les rouvrit, l'éclairage était comme avant, d'autres personnages évoluaient d'une nouvelle danse et un verre vide siégeait entre ses mains.

- Voici Sun, allias Christofer Flow. Je l'ai débusqué dans sa loge. Il accepte en contrepartie de ma présence de répondre à quelques unes de nos questions. Profitez les amis c'est moi qui régale !

Harry cligna des paupières comme au sortir d'un rêve. Il reposa son verre et tourna la tête à droite. Peter était debout, dans sa posture de grand prince. Dans sa main gauche levée haute se moulait une autre main. Celle du danseur qui confusément n'avait plus rien d'hypnotique sans son maquillage. Offert à la contemplation de près, son extrême jeunesse transparaissait, de même qu'une timidité à fleur de peau, il rougissait au bras du journaliste. Un contraste stupéfiant. Le sang d'Harry tressaillit.

_- Une pucelle aguicheuse qui donne envie de la violer, juste assez bonne pour écarter les cuisses et crier sa vie, c'est ce genre de personne qui te fait bander Harry ?! _

Harry chancela, le cœur aux abois. Sa température grimpa, il avait chaud, trop chaud, les mèches des bougies virevoltaient et s'accrochaient à ses pupilles comme des cendres dans l'âtre d'un feu décédé. _Tic tac_,_ tic tac_… Harry se leva, crissant chaise et table au passage.

- Besoin urgent, je reviens ! s'éclipsa-t-il juste au moment où le jeune geisha croisait son chemin. Frôlement commun, kimono de soie contre la peau fine de sa main et de cette simple caresse, une brûlure enflammée, Harry entendit un bruit sourd taper à l'intérieur de son âme.

Bam…

Bam…

BAM !

Il marcha plus vite, courant s'enfermer dans les toilettes où il pensa être sauvé, en sécurité. Il se mena d'un grand bol d'air vers l'urinoir, dézippa mécaniquement son pantalon. Quand il releva la tête, les doigts entourés autour du sexe pour se vider, il manqua peu de viser à côté. Dans le miroir qui le scrutait, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul reflet mais deux. Le sien, et celui de Blake qu'il n'avait pas vu s'esquiver bien avant lui. Un choc, Harry se stupéfixa.

- Tiens donc, l'apostropha le jeune homme sarcastique. _Harry Potter_ !

Le visage ténébreux muta. Le sourire naturellement aimable présenté aux autres s'effaça pour ne laisser qu'un trait transpirant vanité et malice. Sa voix rauque se nuança suave et dominante quand par en dessous elle s'excitait de souffler autre chose. Harry, marbré, l'interpréta comme le signe avant coureur d'un coup porté plus fort. _Harry Potter_ avait-il dit avec condescendance menteuse. _Harry Potter_ presque épelé, le sauveur eut des frissons. Il n'y avait que dans le monde sorcier qu'on le nommait de cet accent délibérément appuyé, en une révélation improbable et survivante. Harry sonné, ne riposta pas. L'obscurité dans le regard noir lui ordonnait implicitement de se taire.

- Deux fois en espace de quelques jours que notre destinée s'amuse de nous confondre dans cet endroit de puanteur, raisonna Blake égal. Sauf que la dernière fois nous étions trois. Hier aussi nous étions trois, mais trois différents. Nous deux seuls étions les mêmes, comme ce miroir de maintenant.

Harry avait du mal à suivre, l'homme s'exprimait en vers alambiqués, plaçant les mots dans le désordre, les répétant dans l'autre sens pour les brouiller et l'embrouiller. D'un mal de crâne, il garda la bouche fermée et l'autre en profita pour s'amuser.

- Allez ne fais pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde mais entre nous… –sa voix chuta, aveu d'un secret inconcevable- Je vais finir par croire que je te plais.

Harry vira au rouge, les joues toutes rouges, électrisé par tant d'audace. Il s'agita, ses gestes imprécis, il peina pour se rhabiller. Désespéré il regarda en bas, désireux d'accélérer les choses quand par inadvertance il s'égara dans l'autre cuve.

- Ohhh, remarqua Blake opportuniste. Tu mates… encore. Tu es un pervers Harry mais cela ne me gène pas, fais-toi plaisir. J'aime particulièrement être vu. Surtout quand on me suce et qu'on s'active avec ses doigts. Vois ! je réagis, je bande. Toutefois tu bandes aussi alors nous sommes deux. Dis, tu veux que je t'aide à la ranger ou tu t'en sors ? Vu d'ici t'as plutôt l'air de galérer. Pathétiquement.

Harry cramoisit. Complètement décousu en mots et en acte, il ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour vérifier que l'autre disait vrai sur la grosseur turpide de son sexe réactant et s'acharnant du poing à le rentrer à sa place, manquant d'un rien de le coincer dans la fermeture éclair, il prit la poudre d'escampette. Sans se laver les mains.

- N'empêche… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Harry Potter perturbé par ma queue aussi nue qu'au premier jour. Penchant refoulé ou façade c'est une confidence que de rencontrer le sauveur du monde sorcier, le héro sacro-saint de toute une génération aussi voyeur et dépravé. –la voix de Blake n'avait plus rien de complaisant, on lisait clairement mépris et dédain dans chacun de ses mots-. Dis, quel goût auras-tu quand je te prendrai dans ma bouche ? Quel cri exsudera ta voix quand implorant tu me voudras dans ton cul ? Des réponses qui plairont à la Gazette, Griffondor va être surpris !

Un éclat de rire caustique et Harry s'évapora, se bouchant les oreilles des deux mains pour ne surtout plus entendre cet homme, ce sorcier avoué, débiter son verbe pervers et lui donner l'impression d'être faible… et sans défense.

Retour catastrophique dans la grande salle, Harry était désorienté, tout lui donnait la nausée quand tout se mettait à tourner. Un manège désenchanté qui se déformait et le rendait malade. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- Harry ? Harry tu vas bien, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

John ! Harry n'osa pas le regarder. Penché vers l'avant, paré à vomir, il distingua à peine la main qu'une nouvelle fois il lui tendait au milieu de cette endroit trop noir et de ce monde trop divergeant de sa définition du mot normal. Poussif, le corps abîmé nerveusement, il tituba. Réaction nerveuse, affolé, il épia l'alentour, cherchant l'issue de secours. Dans un coin il décela Davis scotché au bras d'un serveur qui l'entrainait au plus profond des ténèbres. Devinant sa fin, Harry régurgita de la bile qu'il garda en bouche. De l'autre côté, il vit l'homme geisha se divertir au bar avec deux hommes et deux femmes. Plusieurs à la fois. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde brève et Harry le sang comme de la lave en fusion se concentra pour ne pas s'évanouir. Tout son H2O était en train de se faire la malle, le privant de sa dose et atrophiant sa capacité de penser _sensé_. Plus maître de lui, il se consumait intérieurement, un démon exigeait de naître pour s'approprier tous ses désirs. De la chair, du sang, du sexe, tout cela à la fois et plus.

- Harry ? survint Peter derrière lui.

Un geste ami pour lui parler, une main pour le panser.

- Ne me touche pas ! le rejeta Harry d'un éclat de voix hostile. Il se tétanisa, conscient de sa réaction excessive injustifiée. Merde ! jura-t-il énervé. Peter excuse-moi je… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?! J'ai chaud, trop chaud…

- Harry ?

John était inquiet.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Comment ?

- Cette putin d'opération commando, précisa Harry sur le point de défaillir. Vous avez terminé ?

- Euh… oui.

- Alors on décolle.

- Mais Blake et Davis sont…

- Tout de suite !

Suppliant, Harry s'alpagua d'un S.O.S au bras de John avant de s'y attacher comme d'un chauffeur à sa ceinture de sécurité. Peter le premier comprit l'urgence de la situation et emboitant le pas, entourant d'un bras compatissant le cou du sauveur, il donna le signal de départ.

- Entendu Harry. On te sort de là, allez viens !

La main enfermée dans celle de John, épaulé de Peter, Harry errait entre deux mondes. L'esprit trompé, il ne différenciait plus le rêve de la réalité, le cauchemar de la folie. Une comète avait heurté sa vie, le réduisant en une masse contaminée d'une matière noire qui n'existait pas sur terre. Un corps étranger tentait de le déposséder, coagulant son sang empoisonné si proche de le tuer.

Tic tac, tic tac, plus que trois jours avant l'apocalypse.

(1)Dans leur jargon, Harry demande si le coupable est un client ou un employé du club, quelqu'un de dedans ou quelqu'un de dehors.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du chapitre 4, et vous l'aurez compris il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres. <em>Plus que…<em> je devrais me méfier et dire _encore_ ! Et justement j'ai pensé à un truc. J'en ai parlé sur mon profile et probablement que vous n'avez rien vu mais je me demandais si une page (genre facebook) sur laquelle je vous aviserai directement et au quotidien de l'avancé des chapitres de mes histoires vous intéresserait ? Avec des spoils, des dialogues déjà écrits des personnages ou des petites accroches ou anecdotes pour vous tenir en haleine sans avoir l'impression d'attendre depuis des siècles une suite qui prend son temps à arriver. Cela vous permettrait aussi d'interagir plus facilement, enfin si vous avez envie. J'ai bien souvent des paragraphes entiers déjà écrits et cela me ferait plaisir de vous partager quelques phrases. Je le fais avec une amie en privé. Après je ne force personne et je vous pose juste la question. Si toutefois c'est oui, prévenez-moi par mp ou plus simplement en comm', si c'est plébiscité, je mettrai un lien sur mon profile. A ++ amis pervers !

SssnappeD.


End file.
